Dragon Freezing Slayer Force
by Mina Phantonhive
Summary: UA! Natsu mora com Gray, Laxus e Gajeel, em uma república de loucos, é bombeiro e leva uma vida aparentemente normal. Ah , ele namora a Lucy, claramente. Sting e Rogue também aparecem por lá. Eles par ecem um casal feliz. Veremos como nossos garotos queridos se comportam na vida r eal. Tem drama, comédia e muito romance. Pov Masculino.
1. Chapter 1

Essa fic é a versão masculina de Living Caos, só que podem haver mudanças e deix á-las totalmente diferentes. Fairy Tail é uma lindeza e faz falta alguns Univers os Alternativos por aqui...vamos deixar nossos garotos falarem um pouco, né? Com o eles seriam na vida real? Ah, todos el es tem mais de 20 anos...pelo menos..mai s de 25...vamos com o show! Ah, me digam o que acharam, ok?

* * *

Natsu chega em casa às 7h30 da manhã, co m um sorriso maroto no rosto e alguns ar ranhões pelas costas e braços e pescoço. Nesse horário é costumeiro se ouvir uma pequena confusão, gerada por seus coleg as de apartamento. Natsu está sorrindo p orque achou pela 3ª vez essa semana, seu gato Happy que ressonava suavemente em seus braços.

Dessa vez ele estava próximo ao jornal l ocal de Magnólia! Incrivelmente Natsu nu nca tinha ido lá, nem sabia que Magnólia tinha um jornal local. Achava que as no tícias eram importadas de alguma outra c idade.

Happy ultimamente anda fugindo dele como o diabo foge da cruz. Sua namorada, a s enhorita Lucy, já pediu para que ele dei xasse o bichinho fazer o que quisesse, c ontudo, Natsu não consegue deixar pra lá .

Happy é um presente de alguém que era mu ito especial para Natsu, na verdade, foi um presente em dupla, duas pessoas espe cialíssimas para ele o escolheram. Uma f oi seu avô! Dragneel Senior, que o criou quando seu pai veio a falecer e outra, ah, ele prefere realmente não pensar na outra...ok, o fato é que Happy é muito i mportante e que ele não pode sumir.

Ele chega em casa muito satisfeito, admi rado pelo silêncio, com Happy dormindo e m seus braços. Como hoje é seu dia de fo lga, e afortunado como estava, acredita piamente que conseguirá dormir logo após de fazer uma refeição leve.

Só que na república Dragon Freezing Slay ers ninguém consegue dormir. Passou apen as um segundo desse pensamento utópico, o despertador de Laxus Dreyar já coloca todos pra correr! **"I stand alooooooooooone! And I stand al one!**

Natsu senta no sofá e começa a observar a comoção. Ah sim! Nastu não mora sozinh o! De modo algum. Tudo bem que ele é bom beiro e tem um salário razoável, sem fal ar que tem uma namorada espetacular, só que ele não gosta de ficar sozinho. Nats u é um humano que gosta de gente, algo q ue é muito difícil de encontrar.

Os colegas de quarto dele são: Laxus Dre yar: simplesmente o cara mais musculoso e bom de briga que Natsu já encontrou, s em falar que o cara é eletricista de mar ca maior e aparentemente tem uma queda p or vinhos, tanto que fez o curso de enol ogia, e por barwomen e sommeliers. Gray Fullbuster: o cara é um idiota! Vive de ficar pelado em lugares frios e nojentos ! Onde já se viu? Gray é stripper e dono de uma sorveteria! Onde que isso tem ca bimento? Nastu acredita que Gray faz pro gramas, mas isso é uma outra história. G ajeel Redfox: outro traste que acredita que é cantor, uma tragédia, mas a profis são dele de registro é metalúrgico. O ca ra é um deus do aço, cada coisa que tem na casa que ele fez, que é incrível! Cla ro que Natsu nunca admitirá, mas o cara é bom. O único dos colegas que ele não g osta é o Gray mesmo, mas ele não sabe o porquê, talvez por causa da sorveteria.

Natsu detesta coisas geladas e todos que gostam de coisas geladas...apenas uma c oisa estranha na personalidade imaculada dele.

"Natsu! Olha a hora que você chegou! Pel o menos teve uma noite boa, pelo que par ece! Apesar de estar com essa bola de pe los ridícula nos braços! Essa porcariazi nha não tinha fugido, não? Nem sei a raz ão pela qual você traz ela de volta...es sa coisa asquerosa!" - Gajeel falou.

"Cala essa boca, seu cantorzinho de merd a! Tá falando difícil assim porque quer mandar uma outra crônica pra sei lá onde você manda? Ou ainda está compondo as m usiquinhas pro karaokê? Não que seja da sua conta, mas eu não estava com a Lucy! Estava procurando essa bola de pelos, o pa, quer dizer o Happy! E como ele foi p arar perto do jornal de Magnólia que fic a do outro lado da cidade, eu demorei a noite toda pra achar ele, só isso! Seu m alicioso de merda!"

"Se eu tivesse uma namorada gostosa como a sua, eu dormiria com ela todas as noi tes! Você não tá dando conta não?"

"Gajeel, cala essa boca! Você não tem um a namorada como a Lucy, você não sabe co mo é, então cala essa boca!"

"Aff maria! Mas que humor do diabo, isso que achou o gato! Ainda bem, se não ia ficar pior que o Dreyar e olha que ele d escobriu que a chachaceira dele tá namor ando um funkeiro aee!"

"PQP! A Cana namorando? Bom, se bem que o Laxus namorou outras pessoas também, n é? Por que ela não pode? "

"Mas é uma anta mesmo! A Cana é o grande amor, mano! Ela é aquela com quem ele r ealmente quer passar o resto da vida! Po r mais que tenha dado merda, ela é o amo r da vida dele, dá pra ver, cara! Tudo b em que ele não admite, mas a gente que é artista, saca dessas coisas!"

"Artista? Faz-me rir, seu idiota! Você c antando e um gato no cio é a mesma coisa ! Na verdade eu preferiria ficar ouvindo a Lucy falar de todas as entidades que ela conhece, junto com todos os episódio s de Sexy in the City e mais todas aquel as revistas ridículas que ela lê que fal am a maneira de amar do que ouvir você c antando! Você é péssimo! Horrendo! Pelam oooooooooooooor de Deus! Cala essa boca! "

Mas que merda é essa vocês dois? Será qu e já não basta o despertador do Sparky? Tem que aguentar o latido de vocês?-Gray , meio sonolento.

"Cala boca seu nudista! Vai colocar uma roupa porque eu não sou obrigado a ver e ssas coisas balançando logo de manhã! O único que eu gosto de olhar é o meu e ol he lá! Só pra ver se tá bonitinho e se e u não peguei nada por aí, né? Vai saber como são essas coisas? -Gajeel falou.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Quem vê p ensa que pega todas, né? Nem sabe o que é mulher direito e fica aee falando! Só sabe falar e cantar aquele Shoob Doo Bop ! Credo! Isso lá é música?" - Gray retor quiu.

"Você não ouse falar do meu Shoob Doo Bo p, seu nudista com complexo de Édipo! Va i pro inferno, que é o melhor lugar pra você, seu diabo exibicionista!" Gajeel r eplicou.

Quando Natsu ia entrar no coro contra Gr ay, eis que Laxus aparece, com sua calma costumeira:

"CALEM ESSAS MALDITAS BOCAS! ESSA MERDA DE DESPERTADOR JÁ TOCOU A MÚSICA ERRADA! EU TENHO QUE AGUENTAR UM CARA QUE NAMOR A UMA GOSTOSA SEM GOSTAR DELA, UM NUDIST A QUE TEM A OUSADIA DE FICAR MOSTRANDO A S PARTES EM PLENA MANHÃ E UM OUTRO QUE S E ACHA ARTISTA PRA ENTENDER SENTIMENTOS DE PESSOAS QUE ELE NEM CONHECE! Primeiro , Natsu, você não gosta da loira boa, ad mite isso pra si mesmo e para de ficar m andando esse gato fugir pra você ir proc urar. Segundo: Gray, roupas foram invent adas, use-as! Terceiro: Gajeel, você não é um artista nem aqui e nem na p*** que p****! Então cala essa boca! Você não f ala da Cana, nunca fala da Cana e eu não estou nem aí pra merda de funkeiro que ela namora ou não! Falando nisso, cadê o meu café? Se eu perder a hora em que a Cana vai na academia porque eu não tomei o meu suplemento, eu mato as três moças agora mesmo!"

"Mas o que você acha que somos? Gray ten tou...

"Um bando de desocupados cuja função é m e manter satisfeito, se não..eu posso mu ito bem eletrocutar todos vocês?" - Laxu s respondeu calmamente saindo...

"Por que a gente mora com ele mesmo?" Na tsu perguntou

"Porque é o aluguel mais barato com o me lhor apartamento e com a melhor trilha s onora? E cada um tem seu quarto? -Gajeel respondeu.

"É..porque morar com o Sting e com o Rog ue foi uma porcaria." Natsu assentiu.

"Morar com o Lyon não foi moleza não! Is so que ele é tão nudista quanto eu!" Gre y disse.

"Agora eu vou vomitar pelo resto da minh a vida! Vão fazer o suplemento do Laxus que eu vou dormir! Hoje é meu dia de fol ga, vou dormir um pouco e depois vou vis itar o vovô!" Natsu estava se dirigindo ao quarto quando o celular dele tocou. G eralmente era Lucy e ele não estava quer endo falar com ela, não sabemos o motivo , mas antes de deixar cair na caixa post al, verificou que era o auxiliar do seu avô e atendeu.

"Natsu-san?"- Frank perguntou.

"Sim, o que aconteceu Frank?

"Senhor, eu ...não sei mesmo como lhe di zer isso, mas...eu..o seu avô...

"Frank, que diabos aconteceu com o vovô? 

"Ele sofreu um acidente!"

"Acidente? De que? Como ele está? Em que hospital ele está?"

"Não está! O corpo foi completamente car bonizado, só sobrou o carro pra contar h istória, e nem isso."

"Então pode não ser o meu avô e você me ligando pra dizer essas asneiras!"

"Senhor, infelizmente sobrou algumas rou pas e uma foto, uma foto antiga sua e da sua namorada, minto, da sua ex-namorada e ele. Aquela foto que ele nunca tirava do bolso."

"A minha foto e da Liz? Quando éramos cr ianças?"

"Sim, bem antes de Happy e antes de tudo ."

Natsu esmagou o telefone, não desligou, esmagou-o, com apenas uma mão! Ainda não queria falar com Lucy, mas precisava de apoio. Sentia-se extraído do mundo, não conseguia se mexer, tinha esquecido com o respirava, mas conseguia sentir o calo r de Happy, sua única família naquele mo mento.

Gajeel assustou com a gritaria seguida d e um silêncio sepulcral, foi até a sala e viu Natsu completamente desnorteado. N a verdade o que o assustou foi o fato de Natsu estar parado, coisa que ele nunca o viu fazer.

"Foguinho...o que tá rolando?"

"Meu avô..morreu."

"Gajeel foi em direção a ele, deu um soc o de direita, abraçando-o em seguida!

"Mas que PORRA É ESSA?"

"Acordou? Que bom! Vamos providenciar o necessário! Vai chorar no seu quarto, qu e a gente cuida de tudo por aqui."

"Hein?"

"Oh cara burro! Hey, somos estranhos, ma s somos seus amigos. Sinto muito pelo se u avô e apesar dele ser meio na dele, er a um velho muito legal. Vai dormir, nem que seja na marra, ajeitamos as coisas p ra você!" E nisso, dá um soco tão bem da do que desacorda o guri.

"Mas que merda é essa Gajeel? Quer matar o Natsu? Esse é meu serviço." Gray inte rferiu.

"O velho dele morreu, cara. É hora de ve r se prestamos pra alguma coisa." Gajeel disse.

"Ei, eu não tenho nada.." Gray estava te ntando se livrar quando Laxus surgiu rug indo e disse:

"VOCÊ NÃO TEM ESCOLHA! A GENTE VAI AJUDA R O NATSU E PONTO FINAL."


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu se encontrava em um furacão. Se alguém perguntar pra ele o que aconteceu em seguida do tal telefonema, ele não saberia dizer. Sentia-se como se a pele dele tivesse sido arrancada e tivessem embrulhado a alma dele e não conseguisse sair, se estivesse correndo de um rio de magma e o mesmo o estivesse alcançando. Aquele não era ele.

Era outra pessoa que tinha tomado seu lugar, alguém morto, não era ele. Estava se refestelando na lama da tristeza, com uma espécie mórbida de êxtase, iniciou a análise dantesca dos fatos. Parecia que os pensamentos dele foram totalmente transformados e sua alma foi jogada em um universo paralelo. Ele sabe que Gajeel cantou na cerimônia do seu avô, mesmo que tenha sido pavoroso, sabe que Lucy fez um discurso maravilhoso sobre ele, lhe garantiu que os espíritos o estavam recebendo de braços abertos e o apoiou como nunca.

Pensava o quanto era agraciado por ter aqueles amigos ali.

Mesmo que ela também lhe parecesse distante, que parecesse desgastada, ela foi uma verdadeira companheira para ele, que tipo de companheira, ele não saberia dizer. Nunca saberia como retribuir.

O pessoal dos bombeiros mandaram um dragãozinho de pelúcia com os seguintes dizeres: Dragneel, meu velho, bota fogo lá no céu! Qualquer pessoa se ofenderia, mas ele conseguiu entender a piada. E eram melhores que aquelas coroas de flores horrorosas.

Laxus fez todas as instalações necessárias para o memorial e incrivelmente não berrou e Gajeel fez toda a estrutura metálica. Os dois fizeram dois dragões que subiam ao céu. Como eles fizeram aquilo em um dia só, Natsu nunca saberia, só sabia que agradecia de todo o coração. Nunca achou que eles gostassem tanto dele.

Gray ajudou nos preparativos e também para servir os comes e bebes. Ele nunca entendeu porque as pessoas tinham que comer em velórios. Ok, sem divagar, mas ele agradecia mentalmente por Gray estar ali, servindo comes e bebes, coisas quentes, ainda por cima.

Ele oferecia uma bebida quente para Natsu praticamente o tempo todo, porque tinha visto em um seriado que o melhor para tempos difíceis era oferecer uma bebida quente, e mesmo que isso não fizesse parte de sua personalidade, se manteve vestido o tempo todo. Natsu agradeceu internamente por isso e soube o quanto Gray o considerava. Nudez era vital para ele, então...ele viu isso como uma verdadeira prova de amizade.

Sting e Rogue também prestaram suas condolências, mas Natsu não se lembrava dos exatos dizeres. Também não sabiam dizer o porquê estavam ali. Eles moraram juntos um tempo antes de Natsu mudar para a Dragon Freezing Slayers. Aconteceram uns enroscos e ele saiu, achando que a amizade estava perdida, contudo a visita deles contrariou todas as convicções. Percebeu que Sting e Rogue eram muito amigos de Lucy, como Gray, mas ele nem se importava. Não era algo pra se importar. Ele estava sentindo uma ausência. Sabia que faltava mais alguém para vir. Claro que recebeu as condolências dos Strauss, mas somente Mirajane e Elfman assinaram. Obviamente que eles não apareceram. Mas ela não! Ela não apareceria. Não depois do que ele fez com ela, não depois de tudo o que falou..contudo, a amizade dela fazia falta. Muita falta, mais falta do que ele podia imaginar.

A única certeza que ele tinha era que Happy estava em seus braços. Happy o mantinha ligado ao seu avô e mais alguém. Alguém de quem ele precisava mais do que nunca, mas que tinha dispensado em situações similares.

Ele não estava conseguindo responder a todas as condolências, não estava conseguindo nem comer. Lucy perguntava se ele estava bem e ele respondia mecanicamente, nada tinha aquele arroubo vívido. Aparentemente, era uma reação totalmente plausível.

Frank trouxe o esboço do obituário, coisa que ele nem sabia pra que servia, vai ver só mais um lembrete de que o avô tinha morrido...contudo ele terminou de ler e o brilho voltou aos seus olhos, era como se a sua alma tivesse retornado.

Lucy se alarmou: "Natsu, você está bem?"

"Sim. Lucy. Obrigado. Você é ótima e sem seu apoio eu provavelmente não poderia suportar, mas apareceu isso, que vai aparecer no jornal de Magnólia e a pessoa que escreveu, parecia conhecer demais o meu avô! Dá uma olhada."

Lucy encheu os olhos de lágrimas e disse: "Natsu...a pessoa que escreveu devia conhecer demais você e seu avô! Olha que espetáculo! As estrelas concordam com tudo o que isso diz. Confie em mim."

"Lucy, o que mais as estrelas dizem?"

Lucy pareceu em transe quando disse isso:_ "Isso vai desencadear várias mudanças interessantes na sua vida, meu amor. Existem várias galáxias conspirando para que muitas coisas aconteçam, vários ciclos se encerrem e vários recomecem."_ e desabou.

"Lucy, você está bem? "

"Natsu, o que aconteceu?"

"Você me falou algumas coisas que as estrelas te disseram."

"Falei?"

"Sim. Falou e pareceu que estava em outro mundo! Você viu o vovô?"

"Perdão meu amor, eu não me lembro. Mas eu acho que pelo menos você poderia mandar um cartão pra essa pessoa, né? Para agradecer tão belas palavras."

Natsu ponderou por uns momentos. Ele tinha não tinha noção de quais pessoas poderiam ter escrito aquilo. Pessoas que o conheciam, que o amaram. Pensou em ir ao jornal pedir informações sobre quem foi quem escreveu, todavia, imaginou que a pessoa podia ter juntado algumas informações sobre seu avô.

Só que ele estava com a impressão que Lucy estava certa. Aquilo que estava escrito transformaria e muito a sua vida. Não por retratar a perca de seu avô, mas por outro motivo que ele não tinha a menor noção. Se bem que ele não era muito conhecido por ser uma pessoa de bom senso.

As coisas citadas vinham de alguém que amava muito seu avô e sabia muito bem do que estava falando, sem falar do conhecimento mórbido que tanto o impressionava e assustava, sem falar em uma espécie de repulsa que estava começando a esvanecer.

Saiu correndo e foi ao jornal de Magnólia. Chegando lá, se apresentou e pediu pra falar com a pessoa que escreveu o obituário. O editor disse que ele não era o único, porque em um surto de inspiração, a pessoa tinha feito um trabalho excelente no dia de hoje.

"O que essa pessoa é? - Natsu indagou.

"Como assim o que é? É a pessoa responsável pelos obituários da cidade e dos arredores." - o editor respondeu.

"Homem ou mulher?"

"Não posso dizer!"

"Mas por que não?"

"Regras de editorial"

"Regras de editorial?"

"É! As pessoas responsáveis pelo obituário não são apresentadas, são completamente escondidas pelo jornal. São as regras e não vou desobedecê-las."

"Cara, eu tenho que falar com ela, er..quer dizer, com a pessoa que escreveu isso! Eu preciso agradecê-la."

"Pega um cartão e escreve um obrigado. Eu entrego, não tem problema."

"Eu quero entregar pessoalmente!"

"Vai ficar querendo. Eu sinto muito, se você está aqui pra falar com o obituarista, quer dizer que alguém da sua família faleceu, mas essa discussão é inútil. Veio uma garotinha aqui pedir a mesma coisa e eu recusei. Ela parecia um amor, com os olhinhos vermelhos cheios de lágrimas, e eu tive que recusar. É meu trabalho, por favor, coopere."

"Ok, então entregue o cartão, tá?"

"Beleza"

Natsu percebeu que o céu tinha recebido alguém muito _maneiro_, mas não conseguia exprimir aquele agradecimento em palavras. Ele achava que sabia quem era e provavelmente ele receberia uma resposta rápida. Meio ríspida, indubitavelmente, mas receberia. Ele podia fazer um poema, mas lembrou-se que é uma porta pra escrever. Então escreveu "obrigado", ele quase completou com o nome, mas lembrou das regras e ficou com medo de prejudicar. E também ele não é tão bom com chutes assim, né? Não arriscaria fazer esse papel ridículo."

Fried Justine, que também faz as vezes de cabeleireiro, sabia que a pessoa em questão não suportaria receber o tal cartão, embora ele não pudesse jogar fora, ele não entregou. Guardou bem fundo em uma gaveta e prometeu que um dia entregaria. Depois se dirigiu ao cubículo do obituário e deu à responsável, alguns dias de folga. Ficou receoso que ele voltasse e ocorresse um encontro indesejado. Ele sabia o quanto a tal pessoa era apaixonada por esse daí, sabia que ele a tinha dispensado de uma forma desonrada e não queria que ela retomasse todo o sofrimento. Era a única coisa que podia fazer por ela.


	3. Chapter 3

Bom, aparentemente vou dar recados aqui também! (rebola*)

Primeiramente muito obrigada pelas reviews e essa fic nasceu de um monte de conversas que eu tenho com a Anny-chan e eu achei que seria bem divertido tentar escrever sob o prisma masculino. Talvez tenham atos que difiram já que o ponto de vista é diferente. É um desafio, já que eu não entendo os homens. Peguei um pouco da experiência e fiz um bem-bolado! Acho que essa vai ficar interessante também! Obrigada mesmo por acompanhar! E vamos ao show!

* * *

Natsu voltou pra casa soltando fogo pelas ventas, não podia acreditar que aquele editorzinho barato não tinha dito quem era a pessoa. Cretino, filho de uma mãe...como ele podia fazer isso? Ele precisava agradecer...ok, mas tinham outras pessoas as quais ele também precisava agradecer.

Justamente por isso não ficou rodeando o jornal. Guardou o obituário dentro de sua echarpe, algo que ele nunca tirava e que já lhe causou muita confusão, mas ele não podia. Aquele era presente do vovô! Ele disse que Natsu ficava elegante..e quer saber? Ela também! Ela adorava aquela echarpe, ah, Lucy também. Então por que não usar?

Chegando em casa, foi recebido com a ternura costumeira de Gajeel que lhe deu uma voadora: "Salamander! Onde diabos você estava? Te procuramos por tudo e você sumiu, seu idiota! Achamos que você ia...sei lá, sua mula! Avisa pra onde você vai, seu cretino."

"O que essa criatura metálica está tentando te dizer Natsu – Laxus interveio, deixando Gajeel apavorado – é que ele está preocupado e preferiria que você nos avisasse, quem sabe poderíamos te acompanhar, não é, Gajeel?"

"Ah..é..claro! Exatamente isso Laxus! Você um gênio, sabe direitinho como entender as pessoas..."

"Temos um assunto pendente em entender pessoas, mas isso deixa pra depois. Perdi a academia, mas por um motivo muito nobre, então vou beber! Alguém me acompanha?" - Laxus perguntou.

"Olha Laxus, acompanhar ninguém consegue, mas a gente vai tentar! Eu pelo menos vou, e você Salamander?"

"Passa a garrafa aí, mas eu quero beber sozinho, vocês entendem, né?" - Natsu retorquiu

"Pode ser, bebida é o que não falta nessa casa! Pelo menos isso! Cara, estou com saudade de ver mulheres saindo daqui de fininho. Gajeel, por que diabos você não traz uma mulher aqui? Já que você é tão sensível? Eu adoro a carinha delas quando são surpreendidas tentando sair de fininho...Eu até falaria pro Gray, mas eu acho que não é legal liberar a casa pra programas assim, né?" - Laxus falou.

Nesse meio tempo, Natsu abriu a garrafa e continuava bebendo, mas não se retirou, como pretendia no início, Laxus ficou satisfeito e continuava falando sobre as mulheres...ah, mulheres...Gajeel entendeu e continuou o relato.

"Bom, é que faz tempo que eu não vou lá no karaokê – nisso Natsu engasga e começa a rir descontroladamente -ali é ótimo de pegar gatas e não é qualquer mulher não. Olha, tem que ser muito macho, ou melhor, fêmea, pra subir ali e cantar a plenos pulmões com todos te julgando. Sem falar que os aparelhos são precisos ao avaliar a habilidade musical da pessoa. Eu falo isso porque o Shoob Doo Boop sempre tira nota máxima e daí..."

Gray entra cantando a plenos pulmões em casa "É a cigana Sandra Rosa Madalena, é a mulher com quem eu vivo a sonhar. Quero vê-la sorrir, quero vê-la cantar, quero ver o seu corpo, dançar sem parar..." Claro, deixando avisado que ele estava rebolando nesse meio tempo, provavelmente treinando um novo número. Quando ele termina a rebolada, dá de cara com 3 homens enormes e muito assustados, dá pra se dizer que eles estão no mínimo estupefatos.

"Não falem nada! O mercado de gogo boy é muito concorrido! Se não tivermos ideias boas, somos despedidos rapidão, tá? Nem vem falar nada porque esse mercado capitalista é uma merda e pronto acabou!"

"Claro, você só está fazendo esse trabalho dificílimo porque você não tem problemas com nudez e da próxima vez que você fosse pego pela polícia se exibindo, eles não te prenderiam, mas te jogariam pra alguns tarados...não foi isso que disseram?" Laxus perguntou.

"Não...acho que é porque ele tem aquela coisa chamada exibicionismo mesmo..sem falar dessa neura por sorveteria...pra que diabos uma sorveteria?" Natsu indagou.

"Sério? O cara entra em casa seminu, dançando e cantando Sidney Magal e vocês perguntam por que ele tem uma sorveteria? Isso é o mais próximo de normalidade que ele pode chegar, cara." - Gajeel respondeu.

"Alguém aqui disse que eu quero ser normal? Essa sociedade não me entende e eu sou obrigado a viver nela! Já me assumi como excêntrico, como estranho e eu me sinto muito bem assim! Tá incomodando, vira pra lá! Mas eu gosto de ficar pelado pra mulheres, e receber por isso? Sonho realizado! Eu adoro ser stripper e pronto! Não faço programas, muito pelo contrário! As mulheres querem olhar e a partir do momento em que elas têm acesso, acabou a graça...então filho..só olhando e pagando! Eu danço porque dançar faz bem pro corpo e eu tenho que manter essa delícia em forma pra minhas meninas, né?"

"Vomitarei pelo resto da minha vida! Só isso! Delícia? Vai se foder Fullbuster! Como pode ser tão idiota desse jeito? Sério...muito obrigado gente! Sem vocês, não tem como aguentar" - Natsu falou.

"Bom, você é o bebê da casa, né? Sem falar que tem a namorada mais gostosa que eu já vi...pqp, que delícia e como a gente quer ver aquela gracinha sempre por aqui...temos que tentar te animar." - Laxus disse.

"Ah, cara...namorar a Lucy não é tudo isso mais não! E acho que até pra ela está ruim. Meu avô sempre disse que não era justo eu estar com ela, não só por causa da outra, mas sei lá..ele via algo errado. Mas eu não acreditei, né? Eu nunca acreditei. Sempre pensei que aquele velho caquético só tivesse sorte até agora, que ele não era inteligente ou estratégico, mas simplesmente um bom homem. Só que não! O desgraçado não tinha sorte, ele não tinha inteligência, mas ele era tudo o que eu tinha! Tudo! E agora eu não tenho mais nada! Tudo desapareceu e eu não sei que merda eu vou fazer da minha vida! Eu não tive tempo de dizer que aquele velho estava certo sobre praticamente tudo o que disse da minha vida! Nem sobre o trabalho! Ele falava que eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa relacionada a fogo, mas eu nem dei moral! Só entrei nessa porque milagrosamente passei na prova, milagrosamente mesmo porque eu sei o tamanho da minha burrice, eu sou um neto burro, um bombeiro burro e um namorado burro! Essa é a minha característica principal! Burrice!" - Natsu desesperava-se e puxava os próprios cabelos.

Laxus deu um sinal e Gajeel nocauteou Natsu, e o levou pro quarto. O cobriu, aproveitou para dar mais um soco, só pra garantir e o deixou lá.

"Eu nunca vi o foguinho desse jeito. Pra ele admitir a burrice...só Jesus na causa!" Gray falou.

"Ignorando totalmente essa piada de mau gosto, agora eu fiquei preocupado mesmo com o Natsu, poxa, ele nunca ficou assim" - Laxus

"Mas que merda gente, claro que nem a alegria estúpida do Salamander iria suportar a morte do velho Dragneel, vamos pensar um pouco, né? Porra, não é todo dia que o cara que criou ele morre, né? As pessoas precisam sentir a tristeza, e não me olha assim não Sparky, porque você sabe que é verdade, porra!"

"Tá certo! Quando o meu velho morreu, eu não sabia mesmo o que fazer! Tudo bem que eu não sou o exemplo de pessoa definida, levando em consideração que o meu relacionamento mais importante é ioiô, eu tenho umas 20 profissões e a que eu mais gosto é a menos rentável, mas ele tem que sentir mesmo, só não pode sentir demais, pra não conseguir sentir mais nada além disso."

"Mas e se a gente mandasse ele pra casa da Lucy? - Gray sugeriu - "Seria uma boa, vocês não acham? Ele ficaria lá com aquela gata, faria um amorzinho todo dia, hein? Vamos ligar pra ela."

"Gray, pensa bem! Raciocine! A Lucy parece louca pra consolar o Natsu dessa maneira? Sério, ela parece namorada dele? Faz um bom tempo que eles não tem química mais! Faz quanto tempo que ela não dorme aqui? Quanto tempo que não ouvimos os dois naquela 'batalha de línguas sem vencedor'? Mano! Nem sei pra que eles estão juntos! O Natsu prefere caçar aquele gato fedido em vez de dar uns bons pegas nela. Bom, as viagens que ela sempre faz. Quem foi junto? Não foi você e o Sting? E aquele gótico do Rogue? O Natsu foi? Claro que não! E ela nem chamou e ele nem se importou. Há um bom tempo eles não parecem mais um casal...e olha que eles nem namoram há tanto tempo assim. Estão juntos, só que eu não sei pra que!" - Gajeel disse

"É..faz tempo que a Peitos..ops..Lucy não vem aqui mesmo, poxa, faz falta surpreender ela de toalha...ok..parei! Não é porque eu acho ela gostosa que eu vou pegar a namorada do meu colega. E isso é estranho mesmo. Porque antes eles pareciam coelhos...né? Viviam se agarrando pelos cantos daqui, até eu ficava constrangido, levando em consideração que a Lucy mora com os pais, era até mais fácil." - Gray assentiu.

"Mas cara, eles não conversam de nada! Era só agarramento! O Natsu tinha uma namorada antes da Lucy. Eu nem lembro o nome da pobre, nem sei se ele falou uma vez, mas eles conversavam muito. Isso ele sempre fala! A garota era inteligente e tudo o mais, não que a Lucy não o seja, mas o Natsu largou da namorada quando viu a Lucy e foi em um péssimo momento, o pior de todos." Gajeel complementou.

"Qual foi?" - Gray falou.

"Eles fizeram amor e ele disse que não a queria mais. Mas foi logo depois mesmo! Ele gozou e disse que não a queria mais. Diz ele que ela disse que o amava e que ele fosse feliz. Se vestiu e foi embora, sem olhar pra trás. Nem sei se ele fez todo o serviço direito." - Gajeel respondeu

"PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTAMERDA! Quem diria que o Foguinho fosse tão cafajeste desse jeito, cara? Que porra é essa? Como ele pode fazer uma merda dessa? Vixi..e eu que sou o estranho não confiável..." Gray tripudiou.

"Bom, pelo que ele disse foi assim, embora ele dissesse que se arrependeu na mesma hora, foi correndo achar a Heartfilia que caiu em seus braços e depois em outras partes do corpo, né? Só que mesmo assim, ele não parecia feliz. Há um bom tempo ele não parecia feliz falando da Lucy, mas recordando da ex e falando do avô e do gato. Pode ser um lapso de consciência, um arrependimento ou ainda uma idiotice sem tamanho, mas eu acho que o Natsu ainda gosta da ex, mas não larga da Lucy por ser um refém de um último desejo...acho que isso é do Nelson Rodrigues." - Gajeel respondeu.

"Ironman...quem é Nelson Rodrigues? E que merda ele tem a ver com a Peitos e o Foguinho?" - Gray perguntou.

"Gray, vai ler alguma merda, sério! Nem que seja um catálogo de roupa íntima comentado, sério! Essas coisas existem. Eu já li alguns! Tem uns caras que até colocam textos nisso. Uma campanha para fazer os homens lerem ou as mulheres...juro. Tente, vai fazer bem..." Laxus recomendou.

"Beleza, mas me explica essa merda de refém do último desejo?"

"Resumindo, a mulher tem um caso com um homem casado e esse termina com ela, quando ela pede pra ser a oficial. Ela cai em uma depressão profunda e o filho dela se suicida na frente do homem, mas antes ele pede pra que ele volte com a mãe dele. No final das contas, os dois não se amam mais, se odeiam, mas ficam nisso por serem reféns do último desejo do menino. Entendeu?" Gajeel respondeu.

"Mas quem morreu na frente do Natsu ou da Lucy pra isso ter acontecido?" Gray perguntou

"VÁ SE FODER, SEU BURRO! É SÓ UMA PORRA DE ASSOCIAÇÃO DOS FATOS, SEU NUDISTA TORPE! Tá decidido, você vai ter que ler um livro por semana! Vai até te ajudar com seus números...mais imaginação pra esse seu repertório brega, onde o ponto alto é imitar o Zorro ou recorrer ao pobre Magal." - Laxus esbravejou.

"Vá se foder você porque Magal é IDOLO, entendeu bem? I D O LO! Aquele homem ainda molha calcinha de muita mulher, tá? Quem consegue entender a essência de Magal está feito na vida!

"Molha calcinha? Jura que eu ouvi isso? Que você falou essa merda? Que merda é essa? Quem fala isso de molhar calcinha é mulher, seu imbecil, ai..eu acho que você podia fazer um _crossdresser_ e depois _undress_, entendeu? HAUHUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHUSHAUHSUAHSUAHSUHAUSHAU!" Laxus gargalhava

"Ora..seu..seu..isso é uma excelente ideia! Crosdress e undress! Rima total e pode ser o meu slogan! Pra eu colocar no meu cartão, já que eu vou mandar fazer uma nova remessa! Obrigado Faísca, você é um amigão! "Gray foi saltitando todo contente pra anotar a sugestão no seu caderninho.

"Aff! Como pode ser tão besta dessa maneira? É quase igual ao Natsu! Vixi! Melhor ficar de boa porque isso daí pode pegar! Só que escuta, Gajeel, eu acho que dessa vez você deu uma dentro. É exatamente isso que eu vejo no relacionamento do Natsu e obviamente vai dar merda! Como será que podemos ajudar? Será que a gente pode ajudar?"- Laxus interpelou.

"Cara, as coisas estão mais frágeis, vai chegar uma hora em que vai acabar, eu espero! Eu queria que aquela namorada aparecesse, de verdade, mas pelo que ele disse, ela sumiu do mapa, como se fosse tragada pela terra, não poderíamos encontrá-la e nem sabemos se ela ia querer aquela mula de volta, tem isso. Mas Sparky, você sabe bem que quando a coisa é pra ser da gente, ela aparece de qualquer jeito, né? "Gajeel disse.

"Cala a sua boca! Você tem razão, mas cala essa maldita boca!"

"Hihi! Beleza, vou dormir, ou melhor ensaiar o Shoob Doo Bop porque amanhã tem..POF...uma cadeira bate na cabeça de Gajeel, deixando o desacordado. Laxus pega o amigo no colo, o joga na cama e tenta dormir ao som de Sidney Magal, contudo, ele não tenta matar Gray...porque secretamente ele também acredita que Magal é ídolo. Se recolhe e sonha com Led Zepplin, vinho e uma linda sommelier que não sai da sua cabeça e nem do seu corpo. "Maldita seja Cana Alberona! Vou trazer você pra mim, nem que ambos morram pra isso! Cretina!" Liga o som e vai dormir ao som de "Babe, I'm gonna leave you."

E a Dragon Freezing segue na madrugada com seus quatro integrantes atormentados, sem saberem o porquê.


	4. Chapter 4

Recadinhos!

Claire-Starsword: Bom, o Natsu tem um motivo pra ter feito o que ele fez, e isso eu vou explicar nesse capítulo. Só que ele foi canalha sim, sem dúvida alguma, só que tem uma razão meio insana pra isso! E sempre um detalhezinho escondido Sempre tem! Ah..Gray está um querido aqui! Porque eu sempre pensei nele como um complementar da Juvia, porque vamos e convenhamos, ficar pelado à toa, não é algo muito normal! Laxus-san é o melhor! Não tem como ter outra pessoa pra controlar esses loucos! Ele com o rugido e a figura, detona todo mundo! Ele é o macho-alfa dos Dragons! Me derreto!

Anny-chan: Sei que você gosta muito dessa fic, mas não é dessa vez que o POV vai ser do Laxus, só...bom...ele aparece, claaaaaaaaaaaaaro! Mas teremos mais emoções nos próximos capítulos! Vamos ver se as duas se encaixam, mas devo dizer que eu rio muito com essa e choro muito na outra! Mãe de Deus, escritora bipolar!

E também...sem deixar de acentuar...que essa é a semana Laxana que está rolando no Tumblr...bora lá dar uma olhadinha, hein! Hora do show! =]

* * *

"_**For those about to rock...we salute you...for those about to rock..we salute you...**__" "_Nada como ACDC pra começar bem o dia! Isso daqui tá precisando de um balanço...opa opa opa..tô parecendo o Fullbuster falando de balanço...rebolado..ai credo! Está precisando de um bom e velho rock'n roll...é isso daí! Vamos aumentar o volume." - Laxus concluiu.

(N.A: não sei se já perceberam, mas Laxus é um fã do bom e velho rock'n roll...bom, ele é o responsável pelo despertar da casa, assim como uma outra pessoa de uma outra estória, mas isso veremos mais pra frente! Também é sabido que Laxus é um especialista em instalações elétricas, além de saber um pouquinho de informática, então..pra despertar a casa toda de uma só vez, ele conectou seu despertador ao seu aparelho de som, que está espalhado pela casa...então...a música que ele ouve..todos ouvem e é ele quem determina o volume. Claro...merda na certa)

"Abaaaaaaixa essa merda, mano! Sério Laxus, vai tratar essa porra desse ouvido! Abaixa isso daí! Lembra que o Natsu tá de luto...deixa ele dormir!" Gajeel esbraveja.

"Tá bom, mas só por causa do Natsu" e ele abaixa o volume, maldizendo aquele projeto de artista que lembra porque a casa realmente não pode ter balanço no momento.

"Quem vai trabalhar hoje? Gajeel?"

"Vou, mas só até a hora do almoço, nada muito longo. Esses negócios de jornada reduzida acabam com o meu sossego. Sério, por que o cara não me demite de uma vez? Juro! Me demite de uma vez e eu vou atrás de outra coisa! Agora fica segurando tudo, carteira, tudo! Nem dá pra procurar outro trampo assim. Se bem que eu mandei uns currículos pra umas outras metalúrgicas e até pra algumas relojoarias! Mas eu estou querendo mesmo entrar naquela oficina, perto do jornal e da academia! Ali o negócio é quente...fervendo..além de ver as gatas da academia, perto do karaokê, da biblioteca e sem falar do salário que é uma maravilha...tá bom Laxus, não precisa olhar com essa cara, mas você perguntou e eu aproveitei pra desabafar, valeu?" Gajeel responde.

"Beleza, cara! Eu sei que você tá tenso, até estranhei você pagando o aluguel adiantado, não que você dê o calote, nada disso, mas não sabia que você era ajuizado assim. De boa! Bom, eu conheço o cara da oficina, sempre faço uns trampos pra ele. Se você quiser, eu falo lá! Ele precisa de gente competente mesmo, aqueles mecanicuzinhos de bosta sempre estragam tudo. E olha que ali transborda dinheiro, viu? Também...a única oficina que presta em Magnólia, mas o cara nem curte expandir...diz que não sabe controlar as coisas, só que eu acho que seria bom você lá..ele registra e tudo...até eu tenho um registro lá...vou falar com ele." Laxus responde.

"Sério que você é registrado em carteira? Além de herdar essa belezoca de apartamento do vovô, você tem um puta emprego assim?

"Na verdade, sua mula, eu tenho muitos empregos. Só que esse é da carteira. Eu cuido da parte elétrica dos carros. Não vou lá todo dia. Não que isso seja da conta da sua ínfima pessoa, mas eu não mexi na grana que o velho deixou. Peguei o apartamento porque eu precisava de um local pra morar e eu pago a minha parte certo...pago até a mais que vocês..então não preciso de um idiota semi-desempregado me dando lição de moral, beleza?

"Foi mal Faísca! Foi mal! Ah, sei lá véio! Parece que tá tudo desmoronando! E isso do Natsu...cara, como que a gente pode ajudar? Eu estou com medo. Primeiro, que eu nem sabia que ele podia chegar nesse nível de sofrimento. Ele sempre pareceu aqueles bobos alegres. Dava até ódio! Sem falar nesse movimento absurdo contra morte e tristeza. Você lembra como ele era quando chegou aqui? Nada podia falar de morte ou de machucados ou tristeza que ele já saia chutando as portas. Nem notícia de jornal. Era como se tudo o que morresse ou fosse afetado pela morte fosse podre. Incrível, lembrando que o pai dele já morreu"

"Só que o pai dele morreu bem antes do Natsu entender qualquer coisa, como a mãe dele. Então...a única morte com a qual ele vai ter que aprender a lidar é a do Dragneel Senior. E ele vai ter que aprender a lidar. Não tem como ele fugir disso. Sério...não tem como. Bom, vamos às tarefas de hoje, pode ser?"

"Aaaaaaaah, espera o Fullbosta acordar?" Gajeel apela

"Já acordei, seu monte de lixo...se bem que o meu nome não é Fullbosta, é Fullbuster FUUUUUUULBUUUUUUUUUUUUUSTER! Ok? Senhor Gray Fullbuster pra você, seu cretino. E quais são as tarefas?

"Você vai trabalhar que horas Gray?" Laxus perguntou.

"Depois das 20h, por quê?"

"Bom, porque não podemos deixar o Natsu sozinho. Ele passou por um trauma e antes que você venha dizer que não tem nada a ver com isso, ele mora com você e mesmo que não quisesse, eu o obrigaria a fazer do mesmo jeito, tá ligado?" Laxus pontuou.

"Eu não falei nada, sério! Eu não tenho compromisso até as 20h, não preciso comprar nada urgente, mas eu tenho que ir na academia e na aula de dança à tarde. Eu levo ele junto ou..."Gray retorquiu.

"Não..ele não vai querer sair e também vai ter muito zumzumzum...sem falar que talvez a Lucy venha pra cá! Se ela vier, você sai na boa e vai fazer as suas coisas, se não...liga pra um de nós que a gente se vira." Laxus falou - "ah, não esquece que você vai ter que ler bastante, viu? Então, a gente passa na livraria e compra umas coisinhas boas pra você...hahahahaha"

O telefone toca e Gray vai atender.

"_Alô?"_

"_Oi Gray, tudo bem? É a Lucy. Como que está o Natsu?"_

"_Oi Lu, tudo indo por aqui...ah, o Foguinho tá mal, estamos fazendo um revezamento pra ver quem cuida dele nos certos horários. Que horas você vem pra cá?"_

"_Ah, Gray, era mais ou menos sobre isso que eu queria falar pra você! Não vou poder ir aí! Eu tenho um congresso marcado na Tailândia, faz quase dois meses e infelizmente não deu pra desmarcar."_

"_O Natsu sabe?"_

"_Bom, eu não me lembro se eu falei pra ele, mas devo ter falado! Estou muito empolgada com isso Gray, é o ponto alto da minha carreira. Os melhores médiuns do mundo se reunirão pra me ouvir falar, sem falar nos cursos...ok, eu sei que eu deveria parecer mais em luto. Eu estou em luto Gray, mas eu serei sincera com você. Natsu e eu não nos amamos mais. Eu sei disso, ele sabe disso e os meus espíritos sabem disso. Eu sei que ele não vai se importar, ele nunca se importa. Nem eu me importo mais. Ah, é muito complicado isso. Me desculpa jogar tudo em voc primeira vez que eu admito isso em voz alta! Admiti que não amo mais o Natsu! Estranho né? Amar e não amar mais...será que existem amores eternos?..."_

"_Lucy...eu sinto muito, eu tenho certeza que existem amores eternos sim e você vai achar um, isso se terminar com o Natsu! Se não se enfiar nessa porra de Tailândia e sumir sem dar satisfações pra ele!"_

"_Gray, eu ia falar com o Natsu antes de ontem, mas ele foi buscar o gato e ontem aconteceu tudo aquilo! Eu nunca o deixaria sem avisar. Ele é meu amigo! Eu o respeito e ele é grande parte da minha vida. Muito importante, poxa, é só a gente falar assim que perdemos o respeito das pessoas? O que você está achando?"_

"_Lucy, me desculpa, mas esse não é o melhor momento. Agora eu sei...na verdade eu acho que eu sempre soube, mas como você disse...admitiu em voz alta. Não dá mais pra voltar atrás!"_

"_Eu nem quero. Avise-o que eu vou pra Tailândia por um mês! Posso ser contatada pelo e-mail, pelo celular ou por meus espíritos, os quais ele não acredita e nem sabe como usar. Eu ainda aprecio-o, gosto dele...Gray, sabe há quanto tempo a gente não transa?"_

"_Não me fala, não me fala..."_

"_3 meses! E sabe o pior? Eu não sinto falta alguma! É até melhor! Eu me sinto bem e ele também. Deu pra ver..." Realmente de uns 3 meses pra cá, Natsu pareceu menos miserável, até sereno._

"_Aff Peitos..ops...Lucy, não fala isso..."_

"_Ok, tudo bem, é complicado entender. A mulher é vista como um ser que deve amar eternamente e ficar à disposição dos homens. Eu sei disso, não que você seja assim Gray, mas você deve estar pensando algo assim. Se fosse o Natsu a admitir primeiro, você não iria estranhar, mas como sou eu..."_

"_Espera Lucy, eu não disse isso! Só que eu sou amigo dele, porra! Como que eu vou ficar com esse segredo assim? E eu sou seu amigo, eu não sabia que você estava sofrendo assim também, cara! Putamerda! Você quer que eu conte pra ele?"_

"_Claro que não Gray! Eu vou falar com ele, de um jeito ou de outro! Eu falei porque eu precisava falar! Porque eu não tenho nenhuma amiga pra desabafar. Só tenho amigos homens e eu não me sinto à vontade pra falar disso com o Sting ou com o Rogue. Tem umas colegas da faculdade que eu sempre encontro, mas não me sinto amiga delas e eu sinto isso com você, entende? Se eu não admitisse, eu ficaria louca. Porque eu sei mais ou menos sobre o que os espíritos me disseram dos ciclos que aquele obituário desencadeará e eu sei que vai me libertar disso. Só que eu tinha que encarar meus grilhões, mesmo que em voz alta, você entende? Não entende?"_

"_Eu nunca me senti assim, nunca apareceu alguém apaixonado por mim, nem normal e nem como eu, mas eu sei como é se sentir preso a algo indesejado, então eu entendo. Só fala com ele...as coisas vão dar merda, mas merda sempre dá e a gente sempre sobrevive, né? Qualquer coisa eu estou aqui."_

"_Obrigada Gray, obrigada mesmo!"_

"_Lucy, você vai sozinha?"_

"_Não, o Sting vai comigo. Não é um amor?"_

"_É sim Lucy, exatamente isso. Boa sorte, tá Me liga pra contar tudo Boa viagem"_

"_Ok! Obrigada! Tchau!_

"_Tchau"_

Para informação dos leitores, Sting Eucliff (o acompanhante) é apaixonado por Lucy Heartfilia desde os tempos imemoriais do colégio. Claro que ele se ressentiu quando ela começou a namorar o Loke e depois o Natsu, mas ficou feliz por ela ter achado alguém que cuidasse bem dela. Gray sabia de tudo isso.

Lucy não era uma garota ruim, nada disso. Ela era ótima. Meio lasciva, claro, mas uma pessoa que é criada sob um referencial tradicional de beleza, vendo como determinada aparência abre portas, seria mais ou menos do jeito que ela é, ou quem sabe muito pior.

Sting esperou e esperou, mas é claro que a vida dele não parou por causa disso. Ele chegou a namorar outras pessoas. Uma advogada notória chamada Minerva por exemplo. Eles fizeram planos e tudo o mais, só que a coisa esfriou. Não por Lucy, mas por tudo. E quando ele e Minerva terminaram, ele começou a trabalhar com os Heartfilia e a paixão retornou, mais madura e resignada, mas retornou.

Sting era amigo de Lucy, e ela estava percebendo algo a mais, algo que ela estava mais do que satisfeita em aceitar, já que não amava Natsu há um bom tempo, se é que o amou um dia, e foi quando o sexo parou. Ela não queria mais que Natsu a tocasse e ele não queria tocá-la mais. Um acordo silencioso que veio para solidificar a relação fraternal dos dois, mas o término que é bom...ah...não se sabe nem se vai acontecer, não é?

Lucy não é do tipo que termina, por mais bela que fosse, ela sempre foi a largada...e Natsu..ah, Natsu...ele também não é o melhor do mundo em terminar com as pessoas...então ficam nisso...nessa coisa obtusa, contudo...esse rolo vai se resolver, se depender das forças externas e internas...

Gray estava atônito! Não sabia o que fazer com tudo aquilo que ouviu! Não devia contar e não contaria! Mas como encarar Natsu? Ele sabia que Natsu não gostava da Lucy e agora sabia que a recíproca era verdadeira! "Merda, merda, merda! Como eu vou fazer isso? Será que é indicado dar dicas? Ai..o que Magal faria? Ai, padroeira dos Dançarinos, o que eu vou fazer?"

"Quem era, bailarina?" Laxus perguntou entrando na sala.

"Lucy" Gray respondeu.

"Que horas ela vem pra cá?"

"Não vem. Ela vai pra Tailândia em um congresso do Exú ou sei lá com o que ela trabalha..."

"Não vem? Tailândia, mas como ela pode deixar o Natsu assim? Que merda de namorada é essa?" Gajeel se exaltou.

"A namorada que eu mereço. Só isso." Natsu apareceu com as piores olheiras que alguém pode ter e com uma estranha urticária na bochecha.

"Mas Natsu.."

"Gajeel, é assim. A coisa não tá funcionando, só que eu tenho que pagar, entende? Pagar por toda a merda que eu fiz, pela merda que eu sou até o fim dessa merda de relacionamento. Eu não sou um cara bom, eu dei um vacilo horroroso na mesma situação.

Quando os pais da minha ex morreram e ela ficou..como eu estou agora, eu transei com ela feito louco, e depois terminei com ela! Claro que isso não foi em um dia, mas todas as conversas acabavam em sexo, mesmo quando ela não parecia querer muito, eu a convencia. E olha que eu não me importava com o resultado final, eu a queria exausta, pra ela não poder falar mais...e descansar.

Eu não sabia como lidar com a dor, eu sempre evitei. Um projeto de homem de bosta, isso que eu era. Eu vi que ela tinha perdido a vitalidade, que ela tinha perdido o sorriso e eu me senti traído. Aquela tristeza, a morte tinha levado o meu amor embora e me deixado aquela casca, aquele projeto de ser humano. Me deixou aquilo, que eu não queria! Eu a queria normal, completa, minha companheira! Eu não aguentava mais vê-la chorando e não aguentava mais vê-la escondendo o choro de mim. Eu a torturava! Eu exigia que ela voltasse, não lhe dei o tempo necessário. Eu virei um monstro, um monstro que ela ainda amava.

Aquilo acabou comigo, eu não a merecia! Nunca a mereci. Ela é linda, inteligentíssima, meiga e sempre me deixava pra cima. Chegou a um ponto onde ela me consolava por um jogo perdido quando ela tinha perdido os pais. Eu deveria ser o consolador, mas o meu egoísmo fez com que eu fosse o pior. Quando eu terminei com ela, eu fui o mais canalha que pudesse parecer, não que isso tivesse sido difícil..e eu sei que a Lis se dedicou naquela noite, ela estava linda...e eu decidi que não a prenderia mais. A libertaria da praga Dragneel e foi o que eu fiz. Sabe o que ela fez depois? Sorriu e me disse que queria que eu fosse feliz! O pior, me agradeceu, por tudo! Eu transei com ela, terminei um segundo depois do meu orgasmo e ela me agradeceu! Disse que me amava! E que eu fosse feliz! Olha que merda!"

Nisso, Natsu já estava chorando desesperadamente, como em uma espécie de redenção.

" E então...quando eu conheci a Lucy, eu percebi, eu senti, que ela nunca me amaria como a Lis me amava. Na verdade ninguém faria isso, então, me enfiei de cabeça em um relacionamento com uma pessoa aparentemente superficial. Me surpreendi e muito com a Lucy. Foi uma boa surpresa e eu me senti mais na merda ainda! Eu não merecia me dar bem! Ela é fantástica. Nada daquilo que eu pensei que fosse, só que eu nunca foi eu mesmo com ela, sempre tinha um protocolo aqui, outro acolá, e eu sei que ela nunca foi ela mesma comigo. Nem quando eu morava com o Sting, ela sempre se sentia mais à vontade com ele do que comigo. Sei lá, eu devo ser podre mesmo."

POF! Um soco de direita bem-dado por Gajeel, já que essa é a tradição acorda Natsu de seu estupor.

"Foguinho, você foi um escroto mesmo! Já sabe, né? Se arrependeu?" - Natsu assente - "Então, é hora de se desculpar com quem merece! Vamos achar essa sua ex aeee e fazer alguma coisa que preste! Acho que até o velho Dragneel iria curtir, já que você não curte o tal luto, então se movimenta."

"Não posso. Eu jurei ao vovô que não faria mais a Lis sofrer. Eu a quero. Quero tanto que chega a doer, mas não posso mais..."

"Bom, então eu acho que vou tentar, porque eu posso. Então vou achar essa Lis, que parecer ser tão perfeita, desistir da _dark and twisty_ da Cana e vou fazer dela minha namorada, o que você acha?" Laxus perguntou.

"VAI SE FODER LAXUS! SE VOCÊ SONHAR EM CHEGAR PERTO DA LIS, EU MATO VOCÊ, MAAAAAAAATO VOCÊ" Natsu se lançou em direção a Laxus, que simplesmente desviou.

O pobre Salamander ficou jogado no chão como um pano velho e sujo de lama.

Laxus deu um olhar de soslaio. "Senhores, temos uma resposta. Fagulha, você nunca me atacou por elogiar as suas namoradas, certo? Eu sempre fiz referências bem gráficas sobre os atributos físicos da Lucy, chamei ela de delícia e tudo o mais...e você reagiu? Rapazes, ele reagia?"

"Não" - Responderam em uníssono.

"Tinha horas em que ele até entrava na brincadeira! E falava de mais coisas" Gray complementou.

"É...nunca fez nada parecido com isso, nem quando eu falei que tinha visto ela de toalha aqui no apartamento." Gajeel respondeu.

"E por mérito de comparação: Qual é a única mulher que por enquanto, vocês não podem falar sobre?"

"Cana Alberona." Novamente o uníssono.

"Por quê?

"Porque ela é só do Laxus e de ninguém mais. É o amor da vida dele, é a mulher com quem ele quer ter 30 bebês e também..." respondendo em coro.

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAALEM ESSA BOCA!" Laxus já foi acabando a discussão.

"Foguinho, o negócio é o seguinte. Não tem opção. Se não for você, vai ser outro. Pelo menos encontra ela e tenta consertar as coisas. Tudo bem que uma merda dessas dificilmente tem conserto, mas seja homem em tentar." Laxus explica.

Natsu se descontrola e começa a rir desesperadamente.

"Do que você está rindo?"

"O irmão da Lis..de cada 5 palavras 4 é: homem..um tic nervoso que ele tem...ok, eu preciso me redimir. Não significa que vamos voltar, né? Eu nem terminei com a Lucy ainda...e ela foi pra Tailândia, isso vai ter que esperar...agora eu tenho uma meta. Reencontrar Lisanna Straus..

POF! Dessa vez, Gajeel consegue deixá-lo desacordado.

"Gajeel, que merda é essa? Ele já estava convencido, cara!" Gray falou

"Ah, só pra não perder o costume! Puta que pariu, olha o horário! Tô mais que atrasado." Saiu correndo porta afora

* * *

E eu sei que tem bastante gente lendo essa estória. Eu vejo pelo Story stats! Bom, deixa uma review pra eu saber o que estão achando? Onegai! Arigatô Minna!


	5. Chapter 5

Ishidaneji777: Eu que agradeço pelas ideias! Graças às nossas conversas estou com mais ideias pra essa fic tbm! Muito obrigada por acompanhar!

Taisho Anny: Obrigada mesmo Anny-chan! Agradeço por todas as conversas e comentários e todo o apoio pra essa estória! Esse capítulo infelizmente não tem o Laxus, mas eu prometo que será o último assim! Natsu é um baka! aushuahsuhauh! E ele tem essa característica infeliz de nos dar pena e raiva ao mesmo tempo. Eu sinto isso quase toda vez que eu o vejo! Continue acompanhando! Beijão!

Claire-Starsword: Eu agradeço muito pelo apoio! Ah, eu estava pensando com quem seria melhor "deixar" a Lucy, e como o fandom de StinLu parece bastante forte, decidi fazer uma tentativa! Eu tbm particularmente não gosto muito do Sting, só que como ele ficou mesmo muito fofo com o Lector, tem algo bom ali que eu possa usar. Essa devoção pelo gato, ele podia direcionar à Lucy e assim foi! Ainda não sei se abordarei os dois como casal aqui mesmo. Sem falar que Lucy foi a única mulher que falou nessa fic, né? Em relação a amizade deles, detalharei mais pra frente! Muito obrigada mesmo por acompanhar.

Tiagoasakura: Leitor novo! Muito obrigada por dar uma chance à essa minha estória e sim, Gajeel é o maior dos trolls nessa fic, na verdade são todos trollados e se trollam ao mesmo tempo. Mais uma vez, muito obrigada.

Ah..e para os outros leitores que eu vejo pelo Story Stats, não custa nada deixarem uma review pra eu saber o que vocês estão achando, né? Não me importo com o tamanho, mas só pra eu saber quem está acompanhando! Muito obrigada.

* * *

Gajeel sai desesperado rumo à metalúrgica Phanton Lord. Chegando lá, o chefe, seu José o estava esperando na porta.

"Oi chefe. Desculpe o atraso. Tem umas coisas ruins acontecendo lá em casa, mas isso não vai se repetir." Gajeel se justificou.

"Ah, não se preocupe rapaz, eu estava mesmo te esperando. Precisamos falar sério agora." José falou

A metalúrgica estava sofrendo grandes perdas, o ritmo de trabalho sofreu uma queda brusca e metade dos funcionários foram mandados embora e a outra metade estava em regime de jornada reduzida. Claro que as grandes perdas foram causadas pela grande ganância do seu José que não conseguia pensar a longo prazo. Apesar do caráter dele ser duvidoso, ele nutria uma afeição paterna por Gajeel, e por ser bem relacionado, conseguiu uma indicação pra ele trabalhar na oficina tão sonhada por Gajeel. Na verdade, o currículo dele já tinha sido selecionado. Mas "Q.I" é sempre "Q.I". Era só esse empurrão que faltava.

Gajeel tremeu na base. Sabia que a firma andava mal das pernas, mas ele sempre foi um funcionário exemplar. Cabeça quente sim, mas muito competente. Querendo ou não, ele gostava do que fazia. Qualquer coisa relacionada a metal o fascinava, o seu avô tinha ensinado o ofício e ele pegou gosto. Por mais que parecesse um homem avesso a vínculos, sabia que cada martelada era observada com apreço pelo seu avô, como se assim perpetuasse o nome da família. A paixão por karaokês também foi ensinada pelo mesmo, mas não era hora de pensar nisso, o emprego dele estava em jogo e o moço sardento começava a suar.

"Gajeel, você sabe que a firma está passando por um momento crítico e estamos muito próximos da bancarrota, certo? Eu não quero deixar ninguém desamparado. Você percebeu que o ambiente está silencioso? Nada normal para uma metalúrgica, né? Os rapazes foram chegando e eu os encaminhei para novos empregos. Com você não podia ser diferente. Aqui está o seu encaminhamento" José estendeu o papel com o endereço para Gajeel que o pegou com as mãos trêmulas.

"É lá perto do jornal de Magnólia, ou melhor do karaokê. Naquela oficina bem-conceituada, lembra? Então...o dono me devia um favor e eu pedi pra ele te contratar. Só chegar e falar que o José mandou você ir lá e tudo tranquilo."

Gajeel não sabia o que dizer. Achava que era um funcionário comum, mas com essa indicação, mudava tudo. Ele tinha um emprego novo no lugar que queria. E nem precisou da ajuda de Laxus, o que deixava tudo mais fascinante ainda. Se bem que ele não podia dizer que tinha. Ainda precisava falar com o dono, só que "Q.I" em Magnólia era quase tudo e ele finalmente tinha conseguido.

"Obrigado mestre José". Gajeel murmurou.

"Não me agradeça e não me chame de mestre. Você me prestou um excelente serviço e a minha má gestão não pode lhe deixar desamparado. Isso foi por tudo o que você fez por mim. Agora vai lá falar com ele, porque o serviço tá pesado." José assentiu e viu Gajeel correndo porta afora.

"Bom, agora isso pode fechar e eu vou ser feliz no Caribe." Com isso, ele fechou a metalúrgica pra sempre, pegou uma boa grana e rumou ao aeroporto.

Gajeel nem sonhava porque seu patrão estava deixando tudo pra trás, mas julgava que era por uma razão romântica. "Hihi, romance é para os fracos."

Era essa a justificativa dele, mas a verdade é que Gajeel é um homem difícil em todos os aspectos. Ele não tem muita noção de realidade, já que se acha um bom cantor, não tem noção da sua inteligência, que é bem grande e nem da sua habilidade. Nem da sua beleza. Claro, ele não é um homem exatamente padronizado, mas ele tem um corpo bem construído, umas tatuagens de deixar qualquer adepta babando e um cabelo negro desgrenhado que forma um conjunto harmonioso com as sardas espalhadas pelo seu rosto. Mas o cara simplesmente não se dá bem com as mulheres. Claro, ele tem um caso ou outro, mas ele é crica demais! Implica com tudo, beleza, tamanho, jeito de andar...vixi.

Deus que livre as mulheres de mais esse problema...mas assim, no fundo, no fundo, Gajeel tem duas pessoas que ele admira. Tem uma baixinha no karaokê que ele acha bonitinha, mas nem quis saber o nome dela e a cronista do jornal de Magnólia. Levy M!

A mulher sabe escrever. Também é uma artista! Como ele! Gajeel é fã oculto de Levy. Desde a primeira crônica sobre como se tornar um cantor em 20 passos, ele a guarda em seu coração. Ele desenha como ela deve ser, uma dessas mulheres voluptuosas como a namorada(?) do Natsu, mas com cabelos negros até a cintura bem fina. Sem falar que ela deve usar batom bem vermelho.

Ai! Gajeel, não poderia estar mais errado, mas isso ele descobre mais pra frente, não é?

No meio desse devaneio ele chegou à oficina que ficava bem próxima do karaokê.

Foi logo entrando e pedindo para falar com o Senhor Bob, o responsável pela oficina Blue Pegasus. A pessoa que o atendeu se chamava Eve e parecia um garotinho de 15 anos, franzino, que não sabia nada de carros. Sem falar na delicadeza exacerbada que aparentava. Só que estava com as mãos sujas de graxa e nem se importava com isso, o que fez seu conceito subir nos padrões de Gajeel.

"Bom dia! Você quer um café? Quem mandou você aqui, pra eu anunciar ao mestre Bob."

"Anunciar? Ah, foi o Mestre José, ou melhor, senhor José, da antiga metalúrgica Phantom Lord. Ele me deu esse papel e disse pra eu vir aqui." Gajeel respondeu.

"Ah, você é o cara que ele está mesmo esperando! Mestre José falou muito bem de você. Que não tem medo de trabalhar e tudo o mais. Precisamos de gente assim, a coisa está difícil." O pequeno falou.

"OK, eu agradeço então. Eu espero?"

"Só um momento." Eve discou o ramal do chefe e falou da chegada de Gajeel, que foi prontamente solicitado.

Eve indicou para Gajeel o local e o mesmo ficou surpreso pela higiene e limpeza do lugar. Apesar das mãos de Eve estarem sujas, o local era impecável. Todo o local estava limpíssimo e os setores eram divididos por paredes de vidro, portanto era perfeitamente visível o que era feito lá dentro. Ele chegou à sala do futuro patrão e quando entrou deu de cara com um homem que mais parecia uma versão mais velha do que Gray seria no futuro. Um transformista. Um riso chegou à garganta dele, mas o engoliu. _As aparências enganam_.

Ele repetia esse mote como se sua vida dependesse disso. O homem podia parecer uma mulher de idade, mas tinha um império e respeito. Se ele era respeitado com essa aparência, era porque alguma coisa de bom ele tinha. _As aparências enganam, enganam, enganam_. Ficou nesse monólogo mental até ouvir o mestre acertar o salário que era nada mais nada menos do que 5x o que ele ganhava na metalúrgica.

"Como? O que o senhor disse?" Gajeel exclamou.

"Sim, me perdoe Gajeel. Eu sei que é pouco! Pra um homem do seu talento, o mínimo seria o dobro disso. Chegaremos lá, com certeza. Mas você compreende que você está em período de experiência, certo? Não posso dar o seu salário direto assim." Bob falou.

"Não senhor, não foi com essa intenção que eu me admirei. Muito obrigado! Eu vou ganhar tudo isso mesmo? Quando eu começo?"

"Não sei a miséria que José lhe pagava, mas isso não é muito. Os meus funcionários são a fonte e a razão do meu império, é por ele que tudo isso é construído, então esse salário está baixo, mas é temporário. Eu sei do seu talento, José me alertou, eu já queria lhe contratar há tempos, mas é injusto com um amigo retirar o único funcionário que era bom, já que José desistiu disso, é a minha vez.

O seu regime de serviço será sazonal Você tem esse fixo que tratamos e mais o que trabalhar. Você tem experiência com mecânica de automóveis, pelo que eu vi, então quando vierem carros, você será contatado na sua casa e virá consertar. Não temos necessidades de bater ponto. O administrativo trabalha todos os dias para deixar tudo em ordem, mas não temos a necessidade de ter muita gente ociosa por aqui. Só que uma vez em que você não atender o celular, você é demitido sumariamente. Simples assim. Estamos combinados?" Bob perguntou.

"Claro, estamos combinadíssimos." Gajeel respondeu. " Muito obrigado senhor, muito obrigado mesmo."

Bob podia parecer bom demais pra ser verdade, mas ele era mesmo um bom patrão. Quando trabalhava por aí, sempre foi discriminado pela sua aparência. Ele gostava de se parecer com uma mulher. As achava fantásticas, as amava, amava tanto que precisava se parecer com elas. Ele não se sentia um homem, portanto não se considerava um homossexual. Era uma mulher, que amava ser mulher, mas tinha nascido no corpo errado. Só isso.

Não havia nada de errado nisso. Só que as pessoas não entendiam. Ele cansou de bater por aí pedindo empregos e ser rejeitado por sua aparência. Só que Bob era habilidoso, trabalhava como ninguém. Sabia tudo de carros e foi contratado por um homem que só pedia pra ele vestir o uniforme padrão. O seu patrão não estava nem aí se ele era homem, mulher ou ainda não tinha descoberto. A questão era que essa pessoa trabalhava bem, era competente e era só isso que importava.

Não se importava se ele usava perucas ou passava batom. Fez com que os funcionários o tolerassem, e assim ele foi feliz. Ganhava bem, era valorizado. Claro, nem tudo eram flores. Ele sempre foi rejeitado pelos colegas, mas tinham alguns de quem ele gostava, como José e até mesmo Makarov, que Deus o tenha, pessoas que o respeitavam pelo que ele era e não pelo que ele aparentava.

Claro que depois que o patrão morreu as coisas ficaram mais difíceis, mas as intempéries da vida fizeram com que Bob ficasse muito mais forte e extrapolasse sua aparência. Tornou-se o dono da mecânica mais famosa de Magnólia e de Fiore também, e consequentemente, o homem mais respeitado do meio automobilístico. Hoje, as pessoas o perseguiam, mas ele sabia julgar bem. Sempre teve o intuito de ser bom com seus funcionários e isso se refletia em seu trabalho. Era um homem bom, que só precisava de pessoas que tivessem o mesmo objetivo: ser referência em carros em toda a redondeza. E assim ele se tornou o patrão mais desejado das redondezas.

Gajeel nem sonhava com a história do seu patrão, mas estava mesmo muito feliz por tudo ter dado certo naquele aspecto. Deu uma olhadinha rumo ao jornal de Magnólia e pensou em perguntar pela tal cronista, mas se achou estúpido demais pra tal. Um dia teria coragem...ah se teria...ou quem sabe, ela não o encontraria primeiro, hein?


	6. Chapter 6

Claire-Starsword: Acho que vai ser bem engraçado mesmo! O humor tenta imperar por aqui! Ah, ele gosta das crônicas da Levy porque elas transformam pessoas comuns em seres dignos de nota e isso é fantástico na visão do Gajeel! Obrigada mesmo! Stay tuned!

Ishidaneji777: Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada meeeeeesmo! Eu tbm acho que é mais interessante! Valeu, eu estou mesmo tentando deixá-los in character, só que escrever em um universo alternativo estimula a imaginação da gente! Olha essa sugestão que apareceu aqui...continue acompanhando! Beijão.

Taisho Anny: Anny-chan! Esse capítulo originalmente não teria o Laxus, mas como é seu aniversário e eu prometi..o coloquei! Espero que goste muito! Ah...o seu presente está em progresso, viu? Em relação ao Gajeel, é impressionante o que a imaginação é capaz de fazer com as pessoas! Stay tuned! E eu estou louca pra quando eles se encontrarem! Beijão!

* * *

Depois de sair da Blue Pegasus, Gajeel estava indo para casa, mas lembrou-se que tinha que passar na livraria pra comprar algumas livrinhos para o Gray, aquilo estava demais! Até mesmo o Salamander, aquela coisa obtusa sabia referenciar o Nelson Rodrigues e aquela imitação de dançarinos não, um absurdo. E como o Laxus mandou, era bom obedecer.

Não, Gajeel não tinha medo de Laxus, mas sim uma profunda admiração. Porque um cara que pode dizer que não é nada na vida e ao mesmo tempo é tudo, tem que ser muito fantástico. Laxus tem tantas qualificações que Gajeel apostava que ele tinha trabalhado em todos os lugares dessa cidade.

O cara fez enologia, passou por técnico em eletrônica, dava aula de literatura no cursinho, nossa! Muita coisa, sem falar nas mulheres que passam pela mão do cara, uma mais linda do que a outra. Claro, claro, havia aquela que não se podia elogiar: Cana Alberona. Gajeel a viu uma vez, de relance, quando só morava ele e o Laxus em um apartamento bem menor do que os que eles moram hoje em dia. Ela estava com aquele traje típico pós-coito, a camisa do companheiro e com belíssimas pernas à mostra. Gajeel nunca vai esquecer o soco que levou por causa dessa olhadela, e também, depois disso, até esqueceu do rosto da moça de tanto medo que ficou. Ah, mas Laxus era um cara legal.

Nesses devaneios, ele acabou chegando no sebo de Magnólia, um lugar que ele gostava de frequentar. As pessoas que conviviam com Gajeel superficialmente o considerariam um ogro de primeira categoria, um tonto, mas, no fundo, Gajeel era um homem sensível. Escrevia letras controversas ou ainda subversivas, algumas crônicas, ainda que desconexas. Ele tinha essa necessidade. Ele nunca sonhou em ser rico ou ainda ser um executivo bem sucedido, o que ele queria era trabalhar o suficiente para manter seus hábitos, que consistia em uma comprinha de livros por mês e ir no karaokê toda a semana.

Sim, ele precisava ir à academia. Não era um hábito, mas uma questão de necessidade. Já estava com aquela dorzinha chata nas costas de quem trabalha demais e os pneus insistiam em aparecer. Mas ele não via prazer naquilo. Só que ouviu Laxus dizer que teria a possibilidade de ter aulas de artes marciais. Ah, lutar é sempre bom, mais uma coisa pra extravasar.

Chegando ao sebo, ele foi correndo nas crônicas. Por mais que na época de colégio não fosse o mais estudioso do mundo, ele nutria uma paixão, mais que isso, uma adoração pelas crônicas, já que elas tinham o poder de transformar situações comuns em fantásticas.

Isso significava que até mesmo ele, um cara comum, poderia ser fantástico, dependendo de quem escrevesse sobre ele. Se fosse a cronista do jornal, ele seria infinitamente mais fantástico do que o homem de Ferro. Isso com certeza.

Aproveitou que não tinha que trabalhar hoje, o salário interessante que lhe propuseram e ainda por cima, a "missão" de ajudar Gray e se deixou levar. Acreditava que um compilado de crônicas aumentaria a criatividade de Gray.

Pegou os melhores que conhecia, como o Veríssimo ou ainda o Cony, ah, também pegou um livro do Inácio de Loyola. Quem sabe ajudaria?

Depois que pegou tudo o que queria relacionado a livros e gibis, claro, foi em direção ao vinil e achou um do Magal e depois daquele showzinho do Gray, sem falar no fato de que o homem "molhava calcinhas" e fazia um bom tempo que ele não molhava e muito menos tirava calcinha de ninguém, então, rendeu-se ao impulso e pegou o tal vinil. Sim, vinis são antigos, mas como Laxus era um mega fã de rock, claro que eles tinham um toca discos em casa. Aparentemente, o som era infinitamente melhor, mais limpo e todas aquelas coisas que ele não entendia.

Não interessa! O importante era ver como aquele senhor bizarro na capa do disco molhava as tais calcinhas. Foi passeando pelos gêneros musicais quando chegou ao rock'n roll. Visualizou um vinil do Led Zeppelin, raro. Foi em direção ao vinil com os olhos ávidos, com as mãos cheias e se deu conta que uma mão extremamente clara levantava o vinil tão desejado. Não pensou em nada, só em agarrar aquele braço, chacoalhá-lo até o disco cair, pegá-lo e sair correndo em direção ao caixa. Sem pestanejar, fez o planejado, gritando: "Vi primeiro."

Sentiu o tal braço retesar e uma voz muito delicada e feminina (?) dizendo: "Sinto muito moço, se tivesse visto, tinha pego antes! Será que por gentileza, você pode soltar o meu braço? Está me machucando."

Gajeel finalmente viu o resto da pessoa que acompanhava aquele bracinho irritante e se deparou com uma das mulheres mais lindas que havia visto em sua vida. Cabelos curtos, platinados, olhos claros, uma boca rosada. Não podia analisar bem o torso que estava coberto com uma camiseta do Slayer que devia ser pelo menos 3 vezes maior do que a pessoa que a estava usando. Ela estava de shorts jeans e chinelos. Soltou o braço dela completamente envergonhado.

"Desculpe moça! Tem um cara na minha casa que adora essa banda e tem pelo menos mais dois que poderiam começar a gostar também." Ele respondeu, justificando-se.

"Mas e o vinil do Magal? Pra quem é?" -Lisanna perguntou.

"Ah, ah, na..não, isso é pra um outro colega de quarto. Ele é dançarino e tudo o mais. Aparentemente Magal é um excelente "molha-calcinhas." Gajeel respondeu e depois se deu conta do que disse. _"Molha-calcinhas? Quem em sã consciência, no meio de um papo com uma garota dessas fala essa bendita palavra, palavra composta, essa bosta de molha-calcinha? Quem fala essa merda? Ai, ela está me olhando estranho! Jesus-maria-José! Não é a toa que eu realmente preciso dessa porra de vinil! Está gargalhando na minha cara! Faz tempo que uma mulher não dá risada na minha companhia. Pelo menos pra isso, essa merda serviu. Maldito Gray, vou te bater tanto quando chegar em casa..."_

Gajeel estava perdido em seu monólogo mental quando ouviu ao longe a voz dizer algo relacionado a Wando, quando e ele teve que retornar e pedir pra que repetisse.

"Estava dizendo que tem um vinil super raro do Wando ali atrás."

"Quem é Wando?"

"Como assim? Wando é o mais, usando suas palavras, molha-calcinha que se tem notícia meu amigo! O cara toma banhos e banhos de calcinha! É soterrado por calcinhas em todos os shows! Mulheres arremessam suas roupas íntimas porque ele é FODA!"

"Já que ele é tudo isso, eu levo porque calcinhas nunca são demais..ops..não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer...mulheres de calcinha nunca são demais..molhadas nunca são demais...aaaaaaaaaaah...bosta!"

Lisanna caiu na gargalhada e Gajeel ficou encantado, pois além de linda, era parecia simpaticíssima. Ficou surpreso por não levar pelo menos uma livrada na cabeça, já que ele foi muito bruto na primeira abordagem.

Deu-se conta que ela continuava falando do tal do Wando... "E ele é o campeão dos karaokês, você não sabia? Tem uma música que eu não sei bem o nome, mas que fala meu iaiá, meu ioiô que faz muito sucesso lá. Eu não frequento, mas uma amiga minha que sempre vai, disse que depois de um tal de Shoob doo Bop lá que ela simplesmente adora, as do Wando são as melhores.

(N.A: Magnólia é uma cidade relativamente grande, só que tem apenas um karaokê.)

Gajeel ficou embasbacado. Alguém além dele gostava de Shoob Doo Bop! Por mais que recebesse manifestações inflamadas, não acreditava que os ovos e tomates (quando os mesmos ainda eram baratos) significassem que ele estava indo bem. Só que essa mulher disse que alguém gostava mesmo de sua música e isso era mais que fantástico. Uma pessoa agraciada estava apreciando-o e com esse pensamento, ele migrou pela 3 vez no dia para o mundo dos monólogos mentais...com uma careta no mínimo engraçada.

Lisanna ficou observando e notou o momento no qual o moço a sua frente desligou. Ele saiu do ar, como se tivesse sido desligado. Estava dividida entre preocupação e diversão, primeiramente porque o cara parecia uma vítima de um aneurisma cerebral e outra, achou-o charmoso, apesar de deduzir sua identidade e fez umas notas mentais. O cara era bonito sim e fazia um tempo considerável que não conversava alegremente, sem interesse algum com um cara charmoso. Estava destreinada, só que colocou seu cérebro rápido para funcionar. Ele conhecia aquela atrocidade chamada Shoob Doo Bop, então ele só podia ser o tal Redfox! O dono das fantasias de Levy! Só podia!

Depois de um tempo, Gajeel voltou para fazer uma pergunta crucial! Quem era a tal moça, e a resposta o surpreendeu.

"Minha amiga Levy" A garota disse de prontidão. "Ah, droga, estou atrasada! Deixa eu ir, se não as meninas vão ficar sem café da manhã! Tchau Gajeel! Boa sorte com o Wando e o Magal" Ela se despediu.

"Tchau...ei..tchau! Mas eu não me lembro de ter dito meu nome pra ela." Agora ele tinha um nome! Levy! Era o mesmo nome da cronista, mas não podia ser ela, porque os cronistas usavam pseudônimos, então o nome dela podia ser qualquer um, exceto Levy! Droga! Aquilo tinha deixado Gajeel realmente animado, mas seu ânimo se desfez no mesmo segundo. Maldita Magnólia e sua devoção por nomes começados com L! Deveria ter pelo menos umas milhares de Levys, Lívias, Lauras e outras coisas mais! Tinha até um na casa dele: Laxus.

Tinha uma lenda urbana em Magnólia que dizia que as crianças cujas iniciais eram a letra L seriam mais inteligentes, mais capazes ou apenas mais lógicas. Tudo culpa de um detetive que tinha a alcunha de L. O cara era fantástico e resolvia os mais complicados casos! Mesmo sem fontes, o poder de dedução dele era incrível, pena que morreu de diabete.

"Levy! Levy! Ah, mesmo que não seja a cronista, tem uma pessoa com o nome dela que me aprecia, ou pelo menos a minha arte. Mas e a moça? Será que ela também me aprecia? Será que ela é a Levy, mas ficou com vergonha depois de todo aquele papo do molha-calcinha? Eu nem perguntei o nome dela! A primeira mulher com quem eu troco mais de duas palavras e nenhuma delas relacionada a sexo, simplesmente um papo legal e tudo o mais e o idiota nem perguntou o nome dela! Puta merda! Mas saí no lucro! Conversei com uma bela mulher, uma gostosa do c****** e fiquei sabendo que tenho uma admiradora! Porra! Que dia fantástico!

Gajeel ainda permaneceu mais um pouco no sebo, pesquisando sobre ficção científica e tentando observar os cantores similares a Wando e Magal, porque quanto mais calcinhas molhadas melhor.

De volta à república, Gray e Laxus se encontravam em uma batalha em nome da testosterona perdida. Já que Gray estava com um traje similar ao Ney Matogrosso tentando mostrar uma performance ao seu amigo que estava arremessando mais um sofá em cima dele.

Claro que Natsu nem tinha acordado ainda, depois do soco certeiro de Gajeel...

"Por favor Faísca, Eu preciso saber se isso está digno de Magal ou ainda de Ney Matogrosso! Por favor, por favorzinho! Vocês falaram que eu preciso inovar, fui no Youtube e pesquisei Ney! O cara é fodástico! Pelamoooooooooooooooor de São Vito, me ajuda!" Gray apelou. (N.A: São Vito é mesmo o padroeiro dos Dançarinos.)

"Fullbuster, ou melhor, FullBosta, você realmente achou, considerou mesmo a possibilidade de eu, em algum dia de nossas miseráveis e ínfimas vidas, nas quais nem sabemos se somos borboletas ou sábios chineses, querer mesmo ver você rebolando? Por um acaso está escrito VIADO na minha testa? Seu idiota! Gajeel nem te bate, mas parece que você está pior do que o Natsu baka! Em nome de Thor! Sai com essa merda de saia pra lá! Seu idiota!" Laxus conseguiu gritar tudo isso, sem engasgar e Gray teve a impressão que as paredes tremeram um pouco.

Mas isso não o impediu de tentar o pior blefe que se teve notícia! Blefe, sim porque ele estava a ponto de citar o nome da pessoa incitável e mentir um suposto conhecimento e vínculo que ele não tinha, já que só a tinha visto de relance, porém, tudo era necessário em nome da boa dança.

"Não está, só que eu posso contar pra sua musa magnânima que você, o conde do rock'n roll, aquele que nos acorda com ACDC, Canibal Corpse, Led Zeppelin e Godsmack tem um vinil raríssimo do Magal! Porque eu sei onde..."

Depois de um gancho bem posicionado, Gray podia ser encontrado no canto direito da sala de estar da república completamente desmaiado! Ele mereceu, obviamente! Como ele ousou tentar chantagear Laxus? Ainda usando Cana? E será que ele sabia onde ela trabalhava ou sabia qualquer coisa dela? Ahhh, se ele sabia..iria apanhar de novo por não ter contado. Se deu conta que não sabia mais nada de Cana há um bom tempo e sentiu-se miserável.

Decidiu que esperaria Gray acordar para averiguar bem aquela estória. Mas já que estava com um tempo sobrando mesmo, foi lavar a louça do café e ouviu o celular tocando aquele toque dedicado a uma pessoa especial. Foi correndo e atropelando tudo, pisando em Gray no meio do caminho, mas quando alcançou o aparelho, era tarde! Ela já tinha desligado e de acordo com o acordo maldito deles, ele não liga pra ela! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOSTA! Ficou tão furioso que quebrou o bendito em mil pedaços e rezou para o deus do trovão para que o chip não tivesse quebrado! Ufa, estava inteiro! Não se lembrava se o número de Cana estava no chip ou no aparelho! Merda!

Agora mais um gasto que não estava esperando. Bora comprar um telefone novo.


	7. Chapter 7

Claire-Starsword: Ele tinha mesmo que fazer uma dessas! Porque o coitado se embanana todo e dá nisso! Ele não sabe quem é a Lisanna, mas nesse capítulo, o Natsu vai sacar algumas coisas e que venha a confusão. Esse cross do Death Note veio de surpresa, mas eu achei que ficou legal. E tem mesmo muitos personagens que começam com L. Muito obrigada pela review!Aqui eu explico um pouco como Natsu conheceu Sting e o Rogue. Ah, e Laxus precisa controlar a raiva, tanto que ele vai comprar o celular só no próximo capítulo.

Ishidaneji777: Obrigada mesmo pelos comentários, tanto aqui quanto no Nyah! Esse já começa com confusão mesmo, porque até o baka do Natsu vai juntar um pouco os pauzinhos.

Taisho Anny: Gajeel é uma vergonha mesmo Anny-chan, mas tinha que ser assim, né? Fazer o que? Laxus-foda-sama não aparece nesse capítulo, mas eu acho que você vai gostar! Como eu falei no face, esse foi o mais difícil de escrever!Como o Gajeel foi idiota em não perguntar o nome dela, o Natsu fará suposições, mas dá merda do mesmo jeito! Obrigada por tudo! Beijão.

* * *

Natsu acordou com uma dor de cabeça dos diabos. Aparentemente tinha levado um outro soco de Gajeel. Idiota, era hora de começar a descontar todos esses socos. E de onde tinha saído aquela maldita urticária? Parecia que alguém havia mordido sua bochecha. O ruivo colocou-se a pensar. (Sim, Natsu é ruivo. Ruivo ferrugem porque é o que chega mais próximo da sua compleição verdadeira. Ele podia até pintar o cabelo de rosa, mas ele não tem essa vaidade toda.)

Finalmente tinha admitido a merda que fez com a Lisanna, tinha sonhado com ela. Com aquela noite, aquela maldita noite. Ele queria que ela tivesse reagido. Tivesse batido nele. Nada daquele olhar compreensivo. Ela podia lê-lo como ninguém. O cara encontra a mulher da vida dele com 8 anos e a joga fora. Porque é um idiota. Merda!

Saiu da cama e colocou-se a caminhar pela casa. Lembrou-se de quanto chegou lá.

Tinha discutido com Rogue e Sting por causa da namorada de Sting, a tal Minerva. A garota simplesmente jogou na cara de Natsu que ele ainda gostava da ex, por causa de umas coisas que ela ouviu ele dizendo. E mais uma vez, armou um fuzuê e saiu da casa. Tava chutando umas coisas quando foi pra academia e viu o aviso de Laxus precisando de mais um morador pra Dragons. Quando pegou o tal aviso, teve a impressão de que a sua vida iria mudar muito por causa daquele lugar.

Não poderia estar mais certo. Foi até o halterofilista, pelo menos era o que Natsu achava que Laxus era no momento, perguntou se aceitavam gatos, ouviu o que parecia um rosnado e a sua vida se transformou.

Morar com Rogue e Sting era tranquilo. Eles eram pessoas comuns, meio irônicas e desapegadas, mas era comum. Não tinha aquele clima de companheirismo. Os três treinaram tae-kendô juntos por muito tempo e ficaram colegas. Estudaram no mesmo colégio, mas eles nem chegaram a ser amigos da Lis, só sabiam que ela amava o Natsu e ele a amava. Natsu não sabia da paixão de Sting por Lucy porque ela não estudava no mesmo colégio e os garotos não sabiam dos altos e baixos do namoro de Natsu porque eles simplesmente não eram muito amigos.

Já morar com Laxus e Gajeel era a coisa mais insana da qual tinha notícia. Os dois se achavam os maiorais, ok, Laxus, só que era muito engraçado. Até os socos de Gajeel eram divertidos.

O pior dia foi quando Gray chegou. Gajeel disse que seria só por uns dias. Mas aquele projeto de stripper foi ficando, ficando e quando perceberam, a Dragons tinha mais um integrante. O que não era de todo ruim. Ele devia muito àqueles caras. Nunca o julgaram, a não ser pela suposta alegria excessiva, embora não fosse por implicância e sim por preocupação. Perdera as contas de quantas vezes fez birra por causa de uma menção à morte ou à tristeza. Como se ainda fosse a mesma criança criada pelo seu avô. A mesma criança que não admitia perder para um inimigo invisível que poderíamos derrotar facilmente.

Natsu acreditava que a tristeza era fácil de ser combatida, porque pra ele sempre foi assim. Dragneel Senior o privou de tantas frustrações o quanto foi possível, entretanto, permitia alguma experiência desagradável para que ele soubesse que aquilo existia. Ele não era um cara mau, só não sabia lidar com a tristeza. E nunca imaginaria que essa falha o levaria a perder o que tinha de mais importante: o amor da sua vida.

E se odiava por causa disso.

Agora era saber o que fazer da vida. Porque Lucy tinha dado o primeiro passo. Ela praticamente o deixou e Natsu não pode deixar de pensar que talvez fosse um presente de : Vira HOMÊ" do seu avô. Assume seus sentimentos. Sempre achava ruim com o Dragneel Senior quando ele implicava com a Lucy, só que Natsu colocou-se a pensar e o velho realmente não tinha nada contra ela, só sabia que eles não eram pra ser. "Maldita sabedoria da terceira idade! Esse velho cuida de mim até do além" - Natsu olhou pra cima em uma espécie de agradecimento, com olhos marejados. " Aff, eu não aguento mais chorar, deixa eu ir tomar café."

Ele foi ao banheiro pra tentar se compor, só que a tarefa parecia mais do que homérica. Os olhos dele pareciam bexigas, a urticária da bochecha parecia inflamada até e seus lábios estavam rachados. Detalhes que poderiam ser arrumados como o nariz escorrendo e os cabelos desgrenhados foram totalmente ignorados. Jogou aquela água fria no rosto, soltou um palavrão e foi para a cozinha, mas desligado como era, nem reparou que Gray estava desacordado no chão. Sem falar na sala que parecia um palco de guerra. Tropeçou em tudo e finalmente Gray acordou.

"Mas que merda, meu Deeeeeeeeeeeeeus, que merda. Que porra aconteceu aqui? -Natsu se desesperava - Gray, GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY, acordaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Ai, mãe! Eu juro que eu nunca mais tiro a roupa em batizados! Eu juro, por favor, não me bate mais! Só que aquela pia parece tão fresquinha, por favor, mãe, chega! - Gray estava delirando.

"ACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORDA PORRA" - Natsu esgoelava-se.

"Ahn, ahn, Foguinho, tudo bem? Que cara é essa, meu?"

"Você já se olhou no espelho? Parece que foi atropelado por 7 caminhões! E por que a mobília parece que foi arremessada em você?" Natsu indaga.

"Porque ela foi mesmo! Eu tentei mostrar o meu número para o Faísca. Depois de tudo aquilo de crônica e leitura e tudo o mais – Natsu parece mais confuso ainda e Gray continua – Ah, é o seguinte. Estávamos discutindo porque a Lucy e você continuavam juntos, quando é óbvio que não se gostam mais, quando o Gajeel disse que vocês eram reféns do último desejo do Rodrigues, que eu realmente não sei quem é, ok, a questão é que provavelmente meus números seriam mais criativos, caso eu passasse a ler mais, só que como ler eu não gosto, fui até o Youtube e achei o Ney Matogrosso que estava dançando uma música que falava : se correr o bicho pega, se ficar o bicho come. E eu achei a dança tão fluída que adaptei para a minha realidade.

"Ah, então você se vestiu como uma múmia em decomposição, sem camisa, e foi REBOLAR pro Laxus?" Natsu exclama.

"Bom, Foguinho, é! Só que eu estava tão entusiasmado e ele estava tão relutante em me ajudar que eu tive que blefar seriamente. E eu falei uma coisa indizível e me admira que a casa esteja em pé ainda." Gray falou timidamente.

"Nudista, o que você falou? Pra casa estar desse jeito e você estar com esse olho quase caindo das órbitas, é porque você falou do avô ou da Cana Alberona, que por sinal, nunca vi na minha vida."

"O mundo vai acabar mesmo, porque você acertou. Eu blefei que sabia da Alberona. O que eu sei mesmo dela, é que faz uns bicos pro cara que é dono da boate onde eu danço. Ele tem um bar também. Mas isso não significa que ela trabalha mesmo lá e podia ter custado a minha vida isso daí. As coisas que não fazemos em nome da arte." Gray discursa solenemente.

Natsu se dissolve em gargalhadas. Nem parece que o avô dele acabou de morrer, ele pensa sobre isso um pouco, mas deve ser outro presente, antes dele crescer. Continua rindo, rindo, rindo até perder o ar. "Sério, isso não é em nome da arte, seu imbecil, é em nome do suicídio! Você só pode ser um burro pra fazer uma coisa dessas. Opa, cadê o Happy? Se ele foi soterrado nessa tentativa de assassinato do Laxus, eu mato os dois."

Foi a vez de Gray convulsionar de tanto rir. "Bituquinha, você apanha periodicamente do Gajeel, dependendo do dia, até de mim. Acha mesmo, que tu, com essa compleição quase que infantil, vai conseguir bater no Laxus? Estou com dó de você."

Natsu não sabia se batia em Gray ou se ria mais por causa das palavras que ele tinha usado. Decidiu pela segunda opção. "Mas então, o que você leu, pra usar essas palavras? Você sabe pelo menos soletrar 'compleição'?

"Saber eu sei, mas isso não te interessa! Eu li algumas críticas do show do Ney e de suas letras, tinha essa palavra e eu achei bonita. Os caras tem razão, a gente tem que se atualizar. Que nem eu disse. O mercado de entretenimento feminino tá muito concorrido. Serei um diferencial. Falando em diferencial, tenho que mandar fazer os meus novos cartões de apresentação. Quer ir comigo Natsu?"

Natsu ia responder que sim, quando Gajeel entra pela porta deles com uma cara, parecia que tinha ganho na loteria.

"ESSE FOI O DIA MAIS FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODA DA MINHA VIDA"! Gajeel chega gritando. De tanta emoção, começa a cantar: _"Colorful, Colorful, Shoob Doo Bop, Tremble with love, steel gray metallic, Shoob doo Bop, Shalalala"_

"Essa é a PIOR MÚSICA QUE EU JÁ OUVI NA MINHA VIDA, e olha que eu já dancei "quadradinho de 8 pra uma cliente minha, mano! Cala essa boca Gajeel." Gray se descabelava.

Gajeel não estava nem aí para os chiliques de Gray e continuou sua cantoria, mas foi parado por Natsu que finalmente reagiu aos socos, mandando ele pro canto oposto do cômodo. Gajeel ficou em choque.

"Nem fala nada porque você me bateu até no velório do vovô! Isso foi só pra te acordar, que é o mesmo que você diz quando me bate, oras!" Natsu responde.

"Ok, eu estava precisando mesmo disso. Vou contar pra vocês o que aconteceu. Primeiro: Fui demitido e depois..."

"Tá, eu fiquei com dó dele agora Natsu, você com esse físico mixuruca aí já fez dano cerebral nessa outra anta! -Gray fala desconsolado- Olha aí que merda, como que vamos aguentar os custos hospitalares, putaquepariu!"

"CALA ESSA MERDA DESSA BOCA, GRAY, estou falando! Como eu dizia, primeiro fui demitido, DEPOOOOOOOOIS, fui encaminhado para aquela oficina que eu queria trabalhar, consegui o trampo e eu vou ganhar bem melhor do que na metalúrgica, fui ao sebo, fiquei sabendo que tenho uma fã e conheci uma das mulheres mais gostosas que eu já vi na minha vida. Ah, Gray, também comprei uns presentes pra você, pra ajudar na sua criatividade. Tem uns livros e uns vinis especiais aí, recomendados pela deusa de cabelos platinados." Gajeel ficou delirando.

"Cabelos platinados..." Natsu pegou-se no meio de recordações. Lisanna tinha cabelos platinados, curtos e lindos. Nem entendia porque ela pintava assim, mas ficava perfeito nela. Aqueles olhos, quando o olhavam sorridente, fazia com que ele se sentisse o cara mais sortudo do planeta. Sem falar nas outras coisas, né? Nas coisas mais quentes, digamos assim. Ele começou a se lembrar dos gemidos dela e começou a corar. O que foi percebido por Gray e Gajeel.

"Oe oe, Salamander, você tá armando a barraca pro Gray, cara? Que porra é essa? Então você não gostava de mulher? É isso? São José Operário! Que porra é essa?" Gajeel alarmou-se

"Tô lembrando de umas coisas, mas fala mais dessa deusa de cabelos platinados." Ele respondeu parecendo calmo.

"Bom, ela era extremamente branca, tinha uma voz meio fininha, mas calma e olhos muito azuis. Não deu pra reparar bem na comissão de frente porque ela estava com uma camiseta do Slayer, bom gosto essa menina não? Tinha uma boca rosada e umas pernas legais também. Estava com um short que faz você agradecer a Deus pelo verão. Sem falar que uma mulher que consegue ser gostosa com uma camiseta preta, com 4 números além do certo."

"Camiseta do Slayer? Preta? Como era o desenho da camiseta? Como é o nome dela? QUAL É O CARALHO DO NOME DELA?" Natsu se alterou.

"Eu não perguntei velho, fiquei babando naquela belezinha e depois ela me contou umas coisas, mas por que você tá nervoso? E você acha mesmo que eu ia reparar em desenho da camiseta? Só reparei no Slayer porque tava bem em cima dos peitos. Que diabos aconteceu?

Natsu lembrou do presente que deu pra Lisanna no segundo ano de namoro. Uma camiseta do Slayer. Achou que ela ia se enfurecer porque não era um presente muito sensível, mas era a sua garota e era sempre surpreendente. Ela não só usou a camiseta, como ela foi o traje de uma das melhores noites da vida deles. Pelo menos achava que era dela também. Sem falar que quando foi pra colocar o nome na república, a parte dele foi o Slayer, justamente por essa camiseta. Lis curtia a banda, ele não. Quase se enveredou por outra corrente de lembranças quando Grey o despertou com um grito hediondo.

"MAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL! Eu não acredito Gajeel, você comprou esse vinil raríssimo do Magal|! Quem é essa mulher? Foi ela quem achou o Magal? E o WANDO? Até eu quero conhecê-la! Por favor!" -Gray não se aguentava- Meu Deus! Esse do Wando é mais do que raro.

"De acordo com ela, Wando é o maior molha-calcinha que se tem notícia. Falando nisso, lembre-me de te espancar, porque você ficou com essa merda de molha-calcinha, molha-calcinha e eu acabei falando isso pra ela. A garota caiu na gargalhada. Fiz papel de idiota." Gajeel reclamou

"Bom, idiota você já é Gajeel, se ficou com essa coisa fixada na sua cabeça, é porque está precisando mesmo molhar a calcinha de alguém! Quer que eu te dê umas dicas?" Gray tripudiou.

Gajeel ficou rubro e continuou. "Então, ela disse ainda que o Wando é superimportante nos karaokês, e que tem uma amiga dela que gosta do meu Shoob Doo Bop, o nome da guria é Levy.

"Então, você esqueça essa deusa platinada e vamos atrás dessa Levy, né? Porque essa é pra casar! Vamos achar essa mulher que te falou dessa Levy, com a qual você não vai ter nada, fazer com que essa Levy se apaixone mais por você, porque só sendo apaixonada pra aguentar algo grotesco como Shoob Doo Bop e daí vai ficar tudo bem, né?" Natsu foi logo completando.

"Oras, Natsu, se fosse a minha cronista do jornal eu diria sim, mil vezes sim. Mas sabe, pode até ser ela mesma. A bela moça. Pode ter ficado intimidada com toda a minha beleza e daí inventou tudo isso. Pensando bem, eu acho que a vi no karaokê uma vez e acho que pode ser de lá que ela me conhece." Gajeel completou.

Natsu ficou puto! Simplesmente PUTO DA CARA. Ele sentia de quem Gajeel estava falando, mesmo com a descrição parca que fizera. A camiseta foi decisiva. Mas faltava uma coisa. "Gajeel, de que tamanho era os cabelos dela?"

"Curtos, meio batidos, dava pra ver a nuca, mas nada muito masculino. Ela tem um rosto feminino demais, aquela boca rosada...deve beijar bem pra caralho..."

POF! O segundo soco desferido por Natsu no dia, seguido de um chute mal colocado nas pernas de Gajeel. O moreno ficou indignado! Ele estava só descrevendo como foi o dia dele e apanhou duas vezes? Talvez seja por luto, então só reagiu e eles ficaram se batendo por um tempo, até ele perceber que Natsu falava pra não se aproximar dela. Então Salamander estava com ciúme de uma garota desconhecida? Ah, vai se foder. Um gancho fez com que acabasse a briga e os dois fossem tomar café.

"Como ela te conhece?" Natsu perguntou.

"Ela disse: "tchau Gajeel."

Merda! Era só o que Natsu precisava. Lisanna encantou Gajeel e ele se encantou por ela.

O celular de Gray toca nesse momento:

"Alô?"

"O-oi, é o Gray-sa-sama? Quer dizer, Gray Fullbuster, mostrando que o gelado pode ser quente?"

"Sim, é ele."

"Juvia queria contratá-lo para uma dança particular.!

"Quem é Juvia?"

"Eu sou Juvia"

"Então por que está falando como se fosse outra pessoa?"

"Porque não é normal e Juvia não gosta de ser normal."

Gray ficou imediatamente atraído por aquela voz e por aquelas palavras e perguntou quando.

"Qual é a sua disponibilidade? Você atende a domicílio?"

"Sim, sim. Mas só depois de comprovar a procedência do cliente, não atendo homens, no máximo casais e eu não toco nas clientes e nem elas me tocam. Tudo bem pra você?"

"Nem se você quiser tocar nelas?"

"Nem se eu quiser, só que se eu um dia querer, ela vai ficar sabendo."

"Qual é o preço?"

"Negociamos quando eu ver quem é você, pode ser?"

"Por mim está ótimo. Eu estou indo para a piscina de Magnólia, tenho cabelos azuis. Se quiser passar por lá pra comprovar que eu existo, tudo bem. Você trabalha com pacotes ou algo assim?"

"Você gosta do Sidney Magal?"

"Gosto, mas prefiro o Wando."

"O-ok. Tchau..Juvia."

"Tchau Gray-sama"

Ele caiu no chão de tanta emoção. Nunca achou que seria contratado dessa maneira, que seu marketing daria certo. Claro, ele era stripper, tinha que se cuidar, haviam muitos maníacos malvados por aí, mas nunca tinha dado nada errado. E em relação às clientes, elas não eram pessoas pelas quais Gray se atrairia. Só que algo nessa ligação o deixou apreensivo, mas aquela apreensão gostosa, de emoção, pra saber o que vai acontecer. Agora é só esperar.

"Oe Natsu, quer dar uma volta? Preciso ir comprar umas coisas e passar na piscina de Magnólia, dá pra ser?


	8. Chapter 8

Sem recadinhos dessa vez! =[

* * *

Laxus bufava! Como que ele podia ter QUEBRADO a porra do celular? Cana demorava muito pra ligar, se bem que ele podia tentar tomar as rédias dessa situação calamitosa e ter uma atitude, não? Ele fazia do jeito que ela queria, mas não porque era um capacho, mas porque ele tinha medo de perdê-la. Por mais que ninguém entendesse o relacionamento deles, que não fosse normal, segundo os padrões sociais, ele sabia, mas sabia MESMO, que nenhuma mulher seria como ela.

Claro, ela era lindíssima, mas era uma mistura bombástica de problemas familiares, baixa estima e vício. Mas e daí? Era ela a mulher! Ele soube quando a viu na faculdade, quando a viu na academia. Só que ela o via pelo que ele era. Cana aparentava conhecer mais Laxus do que ele próprio. Também pode observar o mesmo com ela. Uma conexão assim aparece uma vez a cada um milhão de anos. Não seria ele quem iria discutir sobre isso. Ele soube que a vida dele não seria mais a mesma depois que fizeram amor pela primeira vez.

"Maldito clichê de novela mexicana. Até os clichês rimam com o nome dela. Essa coisa de estar apaixonado não é fácil não! Uma agonia desgraçada e o duro é que nenhuma mulher, por mais gostosa que seja, apaga essa mulher da minha vida! Ela sempre me deixa ir, mas eu quero ficar! Bosta, eu quero ficar e eu vou ficar! Bora comprar essa coisa de celular, mas deixa eu tomar cuidado para não quebrar o chip também." Laxus pensou.

O loiro teve que ir para o outro lado de Magnólia, tudo bem que não dava tanto trabalho assim, mas era um empecilho desnecessário. Começou a ponderar a ideia de se mudar, mais uma vez. Mas pra aquela área em particular. Lá ficava tudo, era como se fosse o coração da cidade, as coisas aconteciam ali, então por que não morar lá? Claro, ficava perto da oficina e da antiga empresa do seu avô, embora ele não precisasse mais da ajuda do seu avô, era melhor se manter à distância, só que depois de 7 anos..quem é que se lembra?

Ele se viu na frente de uma excelente loja de aparelhos eletrônicos e pôs-se a passear, como uma criança na loja de brinquedos, quando pediu a ajuda de uma vendedora para escolher um modelo. A moça foi muito solícita, pegou todos os aparelhos que ele pediu e olha que o homem era minucioso, perguntava de processadores, chips, câmeras, configurações. Entendia mesmo, mas não tinha aquele complexo de superioridade.

Só que algo estava fedendo, literalmente fedendo. Repentinamente, o ar ficou empesteado, com um aroma de vinho misturado com cerveja e vômito. Logo após essa sensação asquerosa, uma voz arrastada começou a interromper o atendimento que Laxus estava recebendo.

O cara usava uma espécie de redinha, estilo Chun-li do Street Fighter, mas apenas um coquinho, como se não fosse o suficiente, fedia como um corpo em decomposição e tentava falar algo pra moça, algo que parecia uma letra do Magal.

"Oi...senhorita linda que vai ser minha esposa (soluço), ah, eu te amo, ah, eu te amo meu amor, ah, eu te (arroto) amo. E o meu sangue ferve por você!"

O sangue que ferveu foi o de Laxus, mas não se sabe se foi pelo palhaço estar atrapalhando seu atendimento ou se foi por ter usado o pobre Magal nessa cantada fuleira. O loiro não gosta de brigas desnecessárias. Usava a força só quando era necessário. Ainda lembrava-se quando socou Gajeel por falar das pernas de Cana pra ele e de uma vez em que ele e Natsu estavam brigando por causa de uma notícia fúnebre. Foram 3 socos certeiros, já que Gray também entrou na dança. Ele tinha muita noção da sua força e só usava quando tinha certeza que seria preciso um movimento mínimo e certeiro, nada de desperdício. Só que ele não sabia o motivo pelo qual estava sedento para quebrar os dentes daquela Chun-li Drag Queen.

Nunca tinha sentido aquela vontade contra um desconhecido antes, iria se deixar levar, avaliaria o quanto o cara aguentaria e descarregaria aquela tensão. A culpa era desse fedido, quem manda atrapalhar as compras dele?

Bom, Laxus estava pensando que as coisas seriam mais fáceis porque o homem estava completamente embriagado, mas mesmo assim, sua compleição era quase igual ao do próprio Dreyar. "Ah, foda-se, esse cara tá fedendo e me atrapalhando."

Claro que a abordagem foi menos violenta. O ébrio estava quase tocando na vendedora que o olhava com nojo, desdém e uma espécie de pena quando Laxus o alcançou e começou a balançá-lo "suavemente" e inciaram o "diálogo":

"Oe, oe,onii-san, para de me chacoalhar assim, vou vomitar velho!"

Laxus ficou com tanto nojo que foi obrigado a retrucar

"Mas quem é o escroto que se embriaga nessa hora da manhã?"

"Eu tomo o caralho que eu quiser, na hora em que eu quiser! Ninguém tem nada a ver com essa porra, mas presta atenção, você tá atrapalhando eu dar uma cantada nessa gracinha aqui"

"A gracinha aqui tá me vendendo um celular, que por sinal estou precisando! Tem como você dar em cima dela depois? Tem?"

O celular do fulaninho começa a tocar algo parecido com Matanza e de repente ele exclama:

"Falando em celular...merda, é a Alberona!"

_Como assim? _-Laxus começa a divagar__ Cana ligou pra esse desgraçado? Mas que merda é essa? Ela tá namorando ele? É esse o namorado dela? Namorado porra nenhuma, agora que eu mato esse desgraçado. Não me interessa essa merda de trato, vou arrebentar esse maldito, cato o celular dele e falo com ela."_ (N.A: Não existia nenhuma outra Alberona em Magnólia para Laxus e ele incrivelmente estava certo.)

Só que Laxus não imaginava que o homem atender aquele telefone seria tão benéfico para ele. O pobre diabo atendeu direto no viva-voz e Laxus ouviu o início do diálogo que realmente mudaria sua maneira de ver o relacionamento deles.

"Neee-chan, como você tá?" Bacchus, bêbado como um gato no cio, apertou direto no viva-voz!"

"Bacchus, tá certo que eu bebo bastante, mas você é caso de internação! Eu toh aqui no bar pra buscar as coisas da Kinana e fico sabendo que você passou a noite na zona! Sem falar que você MOOOOOORA NA ZONA! Puta que pariu! Fala onde tá a porra da chave que eu tenho que pegar as coisas da Kinana! AGORA|!

Laxus percebeu que ela estava incrivelmente sóbria e furiosíssima, mas não conseguiu deixar o ciúme reprimido. Aquele bêbado conseguia ligações de Cana, sabia dela! Eles convivem! Não que Laxus e Cana não convivam, mas a convivência deles se resume em lençóis e motéis caros, com sentimentos reprimidos e corpos expostos, tanto a dizer, tanto medo...e Cana fala tão livremente com aquele cara..Laxus não pode deixar de sentir pura inveja.

"Yare, yare. Cana,- Bacchus continuou no seu discurso dionisíaco- se você não fosse a mulher mais linda, maravilhosa e inteligente que eu conheço, sem falar que é a minha prima-irmã mais querida, eu mandava você ir pro inferno de patinete, mas como você é essa deusa etílica...vou dizer pra você procurar! Já que parece mais sóbria do que eu, benzinho."

"_Prima-irmã? Cana tem um primo em Magnólia? Bom, se eu bem me lembro, ela tinha o pai e mais um parente, mas um primo-irmão?- _Laxus pensava. Entrou nessa correnteza mental e duelava com ela para poder prestar atenção à conversa._ E que porra é essa de primo-irmão? E como parece que ele está dando em cima dela?"_

"VÁ PRA P***QUE TE P**** E FALA ONDE TÁ A PORRA DESSA CHAVE! SE VOCÊ NÃO QUISER QUE EU COLOQUE FOGO NESSA BOSTA!"

"_Eles tem uma boa convivência! Aposto que esse idiota sabe onde ela mora! Cretino! Esse fedido sabe onde ela mora e eu não! _-Laxus não conseguia pensar racionalmente. Foi pego em um loop e não conseguia pensar friamente, só pensava em bater em Bacchus, mas sabia que precisava ouvir o que eles estava dizendo, já que o idiota estava no viva-voz.-E_ eu ainda acho que eu amo essa mulher! Na verdade, eu amo, mas essa merda me deixa nervoso, mas não tão nervoso quanto ele saber onde ela mora e ela estar no bar dele! Puta que pariu! E zona?Como assim zona? De prostituição? E ela sabe disso?_

"Caninha, meu amor, toda essa papagaiada está me deixando sóbrio o suficiente pra que até eu saiba que se você colocar fogo no meu barzinho lindo, as coisas da Kinana estarão perdidas do mesmo jeito, sem falar naquele CD do Led que eu surrupiei da sua casa!"

"_Esse cretino a chamou de amor? Eu só que a chamo de amor, na verdade ela nunca retribuiu, mas, CD? Led? Esse desgraçado sabe onde ela mora e ainda a roubou! Vou matá-lo! Do jeito que ele é, deve ter pego bem o cd que eu dei pra ela! _

"VOCÊ FEZ O QUE? AQUELE FOI O CD QUE O LAXUS ME DEU, FOI O ÚNICO PRESENTE QUE ELE ME DEU E VOCÊ SABE O QUANTO É IMPORTANTE PRA MIM. NEM AS MENINAS RELAM NELE. E VOCÊ, SEU VERME DESPREZÍVEL MISERÁVEL PEGOU O MEU CD? MAS EU VOU QUEBRAR A PORRA DESSA CASA AGORA!"

Nesse momento, o coração de Laxus nunca bateu tão trápido! Cana era muito desapegada, disso ele sabia! Ela era desapegada com dinheiro, roupas, profissão. Não se ligava a nada e nem a ninguém! Mas o fato dela achar o Cd importante deixou Laxus infinitamente feliz. Ele era um homem de quase 2 metros de altura que estava se sentindo um menino quando viu seu primeiro festival de fogos de artifício. Seu coração estava assim, ela iria admitir que o amava, se bem que só o fato dela estar a ponto de destruir um lugar por causa do cd era mais do que uma declaração de amor, era a constatação que ela realmente o amava! Não era jogado ao vento! Era ela assumindo que algo dele era importante e caro a ela! Naquele momento, Laxus estava com uma cara orgásmica! Como se tivesse feito amor com sua musa, e se ele pensasse bem, ele tinha feito mesmo! Feito com que o amor surgisse, já que o apego, que era o único tabu deles foi quebrado.

Ele estava pensando nos únicos presentes que trocaram em um dia ébrio qualquer. Ele lhe deu esse Cd e ela lhe deu uns fones de ouvido, com um spike de cada lado. Em um primeiro momento, Laxus achou essencialmente frio, já que ele tinha feito o CD com músicas que lembrassem os momentos, mas ela deu um presente tão comum. Só que ele não sabia que Cana sabia que ele gostava do Magal e tinha vergonha disso. Era pra ele se divertir. No final das contas, ele usou os fones para o que ela tinha pretendido e ele nunca ficou sabendo desse gesto de abnegação, já que tinha quase matado Gray por causa da possibilidade dele contar pra Cana sobre essa falha no gosto musical. Na verdade, tinha um recadinho dentro de um dos fones, só que Laxus é uma pessoa bem cuidadosa e aquele fone é preciosíssimo, então ele ainda não o derrubou e não viu o bilhetinho carinhoso que ela deixou.

Laxus estava tão feliz, tão distraído que mal percebeu quando uma moça atraente de cabelos azuis(?) começou a falar com Cana.

"Cana-san! Aqui é a Juvia! Fique calma por favor! Onde você está?"

_Mas que nome é esse? Juvia?_

"JUVIA? ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM ESSA MULA DO BACCHUS?"

_Pelo menos concordamos que ele é mesmo uma mula._

"Cana-san, fale mais baixo por favor, você está no viva-voz."

_Poxa, pra que você foi avisar isso pra ela._

"E que merda está fazendo que não desligou isso ainda? E por que você tá me chamando de Cana-san? Eu moro com você faz tempo o suficiente! Juvia, o que está acontecendo?"

Como? Aquela moça MORA com Cana?Então é a hora de eu ir e falar com ela certo? Ué? Onde ela está? Cadê aquele bêbado? Cadê aquele fedorento?

'MAAAAAAAAAAS QUE MERDA É ESSA? MOÇA? COMO VOCÊ DEIXA AQUELE ESCROTO SAIR CORRENDO DAQUI? E AQUELA MALUCA DE CABELO AZUL? POR FAVOR! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDA" Laxus esbraveja.

Ele se coloca em disparada, mas é detido pelos seguranças da loja, que alarmados com a confusão, chamaram as autoridades e ele ainda estava com um celular na mão. Só não foi preso porque a vendedora tinha dito que aquele era o ex-namorado que estava fazendo confusão e que Laxus tinha defendido-a. Depois de quase 1 hora de explicações, ele saiu apenas para comprovar que o casal tinha sumido. Tinha descoberto 3 coisas importantes: Cana morava com uma moça, tinha um primo-irmão e o amava! Ele não se cabia de felicidade. Ficou tão feliz que realmente esqueceu de comprar o celular e foi embora. Foi repor o estoque de bebidas da casa que estava incrivelmente baixo nos últimos dias. Iria com certeza colocar aquele povo na reabilitação.

Ah, sim, ele voltou pra buscar o celular depois de umas 2 horas, soltando impropérios e de tanta raiva, conseguiu bloqueá-lo por um dia.

Na república, que estava incrivelmente silenciosa, Gajeel, que estava se recuperando dos socos de Salamander foi fuçar nos vinis que tinha comprado e se deparou com aquele do Wando. Não entendia o motivo que Gray e Laxus( por mais que não admitisse) gostavam daquele cara.

O tal molhar calcinha estava realmente incomodando Gajeel. Fazia uma muito tempo que não sabia o que era uma mulher. Lisanna (da qual ele não sabe o nome) foi a primeira mulher com quem ele trocou mais de 5 palavras que não tinham nada a ver com o trabalho dele e era linda. Só que o Salamander se comportou como se a conhecesse e isso era muito bizarro.

Só que aquela gata tinha lhe dado um nome. Levy! Levy é uma garota que conhece a música de Gajeel, então pelo menos bom gosto ela tem (coisas da paixão). Ele não achava que a garota com quem tinha conversado era a tal Levy, ela não parecia uma garota conversando com o cara que admira, ou com o ídolo, porém, ela não estava mentindo. Não hesitou em nenhum momento quando falou da outra moça, portanto, devia ser verdade. Gajeel se pôs a pensar e colocou o vinil do Magal pra tocar e depois de ouvir " o meu sangue ferve por você" estava achando que a amiga da moça era alguém que ele procurou por toda a vida e tudo o mais.

"Preciso de uma cerveja. Hora de escrever umas músicas pro karaokê de amanhã."


	9. Chapter 9

Claire-Starsword: Ainda não é o karaokê! Temos a parte do Gray e o Natsu vendo a Lisanna! Mas vai rolar loguinho! Stay tuned! Muito obrigada pelos comentários e por acompanhar!

* * *

Gray Fullbuster estava pasmo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, receoso. A garota parecia boa demais pra ser verdade! E se bateu mentalmente por ter trazido Natsu junto. Vai que a garota era um travesti? Ou ainda um homem, ou uma maníaca? Não queria que Natsu visse ele passar essa vergonha. Só que a curiosidade foi mais forte e ele acabou indo em direção à piscina de Magnólia, mas não antes de deixar Natsu no corpo de Bombeiros, pra ele conversar com o pessoal.

"Natsu, fica aqui que eu já venho, ok? Preciso ir na sorveteria e como eu sei que você não gosta de lá, nem te chamei." Gray mentiu.

"Ainda bem que não chamou, seu imbecil, vai lá com seus sorvetinhos. Você tem certeza que não vai na piscina ver a tal mulher?

"Tenho, claro que eu tenho! Certeza que aquilo era trote, a mulher era boa demais pra ser verdade! Talvez seja mesmo um homem, né? Deixa eu ir."

Natsu assentiu e ficou sentido por Gray, já que o amigo parecia empolgado com a tal ligação.

Gray seguiu rumo à sorveteria, até onde Natsu poderia ver, mas ele desviou seu caminho. Lógico que ele veria se ela existia ou não. Era um homem ousado, de palavra, não seria esse trotinho que iria derrubá-lo, não?

Já tinha passado por tantas auguras na vida, que uma a mais ou a menos não faria diferença. Gray sempre foi considerado diferente, por todos à sua volta! Desenvolveu um fetiche curioso, ele simplesmente não gostava de roupas. Era um cara que estava muito do satisfeito com a vestimenta original. A implicância com roupas começou quando ele foi pra escola e um amiguinho sujou a roupa. A encrenca foi tanta que ele apanhou e isso traumatizou a pequena criança, contudo, ele adorava ser diferente das outras pessoas! Aquilo era um máximo, já que as suas características eram tão comuns.

Em todas as oportunidades que tinha, ele perdia uma peça de roupa. Absolutamente todas, até mesmo no batizado de sua priminha, ele tirou a roupa e foi sagaz o suficiente pra dizer que ele queria nadar. O que não o livrou de uma surra mastodôntica.

Claro, claro, ele se mantinha vestido até quando dava, mas não eram raras as vezes onde ele simplesmente tinha que sair da classe e ficar nu no banheiro. Por pelo menos uns cinco minutos, o que não fazia mal algum.

Sua mãe, a senhora FullBuster, carola como era, achava que o pobre garoto estava endemoniado e chegou a um ponto onde ele mesmo acreditava nisso. Sua mãe achava que era o demônio da luxúria e em vez de sentir vergonha, passou a se amar cada vez mais. Demônios eram temidos e respeitados. Isso era tudo o que ele mais queria.

Crianças crescem e suas ações passam a ter maiores consequências, como na primeira vez que tirou a camisa perto de uma escola infantil. Foi sem intenção, ele nem tinha reparado no letreiro, mas aquele fato ofendeu e muito a comunidade de Magnólia, o que fez com que Gray ficasse marcado pelos profissionais da lei.

Teve uma outra vez em que tirou a camiseta e a calça em um shopping center, mas ainda bem que ele era adepto da cueca samba-canção, mas isso não fez com que ele se livrasse das implicações.

Foi mandado pra tratamento psicológico pesado, onde foi constatado que esse era um distúrbio relacionado a exibicionismo, mesmo que inconsciente. Ele não lembra o nome, mas lembra que o terapeuta recomendou que ele fizesse aula de artes sensuais, ou mesmo aulas de Strip tease. Gray achou que estivesse tirando sarro da cara dele, mas o terapeuta ficou tocado. A situação daquele rapaz era crítica e somente uma exibição periódica poderia fazer com que aquela situação se amenizasse. Também lhe receitou uns remédios, opção que foi totalmente recusada pelo mesmo e o terapeuta lhe indicou uma casa noturna e recomendou que ele ficasse em lugares gelados.

Gray foi lá e conheceu o pessoal do Puppies e fez um teste e passou. A coisa era fácil e simples. O negócio era impor limites. Se os limites fossem estabelecidos, nada de mal aconteceria. O bico na sorveteria foi porque o dono da boate pediu, mas ele se viu encantado com o reino dos sabores dos sorvetes, sem falar que o extremo frio o impedia de se despir desnecessariamente.

Cada vez mais, ele estava apaixonado pela arte do strip, achava fascinante, sem falar que ele sentia cada vez menos necessidade de se despir em locais inadequados. Virou devoto de São Vito e conheceu o Lendário Magal. Sem falar que começou a fazer aulas de dança e culinária.

A entrada pra Dragons( que ainda não tinha esse nome) se deu quando Gray estava sendo detido mais uma vez por atentado ao pudor, ele ainda estava em fase de aceitação com a necessidade de ser um stripper, nem tinha começado na boate.

Ele até estava controlado, mas infelizmente, ele tinha se despido quase que completamente na frente de uma academia da terceira idade. A situação era desesperadora, já que essa era a terceira vez que ele estava fazendo isso, desobedecendo ao aviso-prévio da polícia que dizia que ele seria jogado em uma cela cheia de tarados.

Só que de repente, ele estava completamente molhado, incluindo suas roupas. Laxus e Gajeel tinham ensopado-o, fazendo com que o flagrante delito se transformasse em uma reação óbvia. O argumento utilizado para salvá-lo foi esse. Gray nunca entendeu o porquê daquele encenação.

"Bom, você não é realmente um tarado. A gente só não queria ver um cara inocente ir pra cadeia. Chame isso de bondade." Laxus respondeu.

"Você tem onde morar?" Gajeel perguntou

"Bom, eu moro em um quartinho, mas eu vou me mudar pra boate na segunda-feira." Gray respondeu.

"Vem morar com a gente. Moramos nós e mais um cara. Se você vai trabalhar em boate, vai ganhar uma grana. Precisamos de gente pra dividir." Laxus falou.

"Mas por quê? Vocês não me conhecem, eu posso ser um ladrão, pelo menos tipo de tarado eu tenho. Por que vocês estão fazendo isso?" Gray perguntou

"Porque a gente pode ajudar. Você parece que precisa de ajuda, a gente ajuda. Simples assim. Acordamos com vontade de ajudar, sem falar que a gente sabe que esses policiais estão marcando você. Tem um monte de delinquentes por aí que eles nem ligam, mas você...a gente já ficou de olho. Só por isso. Se você falar que mora em uma boate, já sabe a merda que vai dar. Cara, vai lá. Fica uns dias, se você não curtir, pode sair. Tranquilo e calmo." Gajeel respondeu.

"Tem um quarto pra mim?" Gray perguntou

"Sim." Laxus respondeu.

"Então eu topo, mas só pra ver se eu gosto. Muito obrigado."

Gray foi, antagonizou com Natsu logo de cara, mas o clima na república era tão bom que ele foi ficando e ficando. Era respeitado em suas diferenças. Claro, não podia impedir que as pessoas o estranhassem, mas as piadas eram de praxe, sem falar que ele também participava e se divertia muito.

A boate era sua segunda casa, ele se dedicava cada vez mais, sem falar da surpresa com as clientes mais ousadas. Elas colocavam dinheiro em cada lugar...que até Magal duvida. Gray adorava ser chamado pra dançar para um casal, já que ele tinha dons de reacender a chama da paixão. Ele sempre usou máscara, apesar de se identificar com cartão de visita. Até mesmo a foto do cartão, ele está mascarado e com um chapéu semelhante ao do Zorro, mas tinha uma pena amarela.

Só que por mais que ele se prevenisse, sempre acontecia algum probleminha. As pessoas o confundiam com um garoto de programa, já se viu em situações assustadoras envolvendo travestis e revólveres, coisa que ele não quer repetir. Por isso as atitudes de prevenção.

Quando ele terminou esse devaneio, estava diante do complexo esportivo de Magnólia. Entrou decidido a desfazer esse mal-entendido e perguntou por uma pessoa chamada Juvia.

A recepcionista disse que hoje era o dia de folga dela, mas ela sempre dava uma passada por lá pra ver como estavam as coisas.

"Como ela é?" Gray perguntou

"Bom, Juvia-san é uma mulher excêntrica. Mas tem muito bom coração! Sem falar que é linda, mesmo com aqueles cabelos azuis. Ela é estranha, de verdade. Não é uma mulher comum. Você quer fazer aulas de natação?"a recepcionista indagou.

"Pode se dizer que sim. Você não teria uma foto dela por aí, né? Isso é meio esquisito." Gray respondeu.

"Bom, tem um poster dela bem na sua frente, na verdade de toda a equipe. Ela é a de cabelo azul."

Gray ficou embasbacado, sem falar que tinha a impressão que já tinha visto aquela mulher em algum lugar, mas ela era lindíssima. Cabelos azuis! Como o maiô que estava vestindo. Olhos azuis também, sem falar na boca que era pecaminosa. Aquilo não era possível! Isso era sorte demais. Ela o procurou, então deve ter interesse em um show particular! Meu São Vito, o que ele faria?

A recepcionista estava chamando ele há um tempo considerável. "Quer que eu dê um recado pra ela?"

"Fala que o Gray passou por aqui, pode ser?"

"Claro! Tem telefone pra ela retornar?"

"Ela tem meu telefone. Obrigado."

Ele saiu muito animado da piscina e se lembrou que tinha deixado Natsu nos bombeiros. Foi correndo pra lá, mas se deparou com o ruivo na frente da sorveteria que estava fechada.

"Onde você tava, seu idiota?"

"Eu fui comprar uns negócios pra sorveteria, agora vou comprar roupas. Vamos lá no shopping?"

"Mas as roupas lá são caras!"

"Não interessa! Vamos?"

"Fazer o quê, né?"

Natsu já estava de saco cheio, nem em seus piores pesadelos se via com Gray fazendo compras. Nem com Lisanna ele fazia compras, ele simplesmente detestava. Começou a pensar nela outra vez. Tudo bem, ele estava pensando nela fazia tempo, mas daquela vez, o pensamento começou a despertar sensações. DE NOVO! Tinha certeza que era dela que Gajeel tinha falado e agora ele começava a lembrar de tudo o que tinham vivido, todos os toques, as promessas, as brigas. Tudo! Ele tinha tomado sua decisão! Iria desistir dela! Não tinha esse direito. Não tinha o direito de querer ficar com ela mais uma vez, nada de segunda chance. Ele tinha que ser miserável pelo resto da vida.

Ele estava resignado e imerso em pensamentos, quando ouviu Gray cacarejando algo sobre quando ele iria procurá-la.

"Cala essa boca Fullbosta. Você nem foi na piscina ver a sua 'cliente' e também..."Natsu parou.

"O que foi Foguinho, continua falando seu idiota. Cansou? Morreu? Hey Natsu? Acorda velho!"

Ele não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Era ela! Tinha que ser ela! Lisanna estava em uma loja de roupas, experimentando e fazendo poses naquele vidro. Natsu sentiu um soco, mas nem sentiu. Só sentia a atração naquele momento. Seu coração nunca bateu tão forte e ele foi até onde ela estava.

Lisanna fazia poses displicentes. Fazia um biquinho ali, outro acolá! Estava com um vestido azul meio berrante, mas Natsu a achou linda. Ele chegou mais perto, tão perto que ele praticamente espremeu seu rosto no vidro, mas como ela não teve nenhuma reação, provavelmente ela não estava vendo.

Nunca em sua vida ele acharia que ela estava em Magnólia! Esse tempo todo! Ela sumiu, Mirajane e Elfman se mudaram há tempos, achava que ela tinha ido junto! Mas não! Ela estava ali! A mulher de sua vida! O seu único amor e o seu maior fracasso como homem, estava bem ali! Iria aproveitar aquele momento ao máximo!

Natsu ficou vendo ela experimentar as roupas, quase todas. Quando estava com um vestido de alças, chegou um cara muito estranho e a cumprimentou.

O ruivo sentiu seu sangue ferver e percebeu que mesmo que quisesse, não conseguiria vê-la com outra pessoa. Seu egoísmo, somado com o amor que sentia por ela, não permitiria que aquilo acontecesse, ele lutaria. De um jeito ou de outro, haveria uma luta.

Quando ele viu o homem sussurrando no ouvido de Lisanna e a mesma ficando constrangida, ficou furioso. Não via mais nada em sua frente, além daquele homem que parecia se mover em rumo à porta de saída.

Natsu foi correndo e quando o avistou, deu-lhe um gancho de direita no meio da cara! "NUNCA MAIS TOQUE NELA!" Gray ficou alarmado e os seguranças começaram a correr atrás deles. Sentiu uma mão agarrando a sua, correndo em direção ao estacionamento. Era o cretino que, tinha feito aquilo! Como ele ousava?!

Depois da corrida, Natsu foi dar mais um soco, só que foi impedido por Gray!

"QUE PORRA É ESSA NATSU? VOCÊ TÁ LOUCO? QUE MERDA É ESSA?!

"ESSE CRETINO, DESGRAÇADO TEVE A CORAGEM DE TOCAR NA LISANNA, DE FALAR NO OUVIDO DELA, DA MINHA LISANNA!"

"Natsu, presta atenção, você disse que não tentaria nada! Que não tentaria voltar com ela! Você estava com outra, ela também tem direito! Você quer ela de volta? Tudo bem! A gente tem que lutar pelo que a gente quer, mas presta atenção! Você acha mesmo que vai conseguir que ela acredite que você mudou se você continua fazendo a mesma merda?!"

"EU VOU MATAR VOCÊS, MATÁ-LOS!" Ele rosna e começa a chorar!

"Escuta, você é o Natsu Dragneel, ex-namorado da Lisanna Strauss!?

"É, eu não queria ser ex, mas eu sou um idiota."

"Sua idiotice é lendária, meu caro, lendária! Concordo com o seu amigo, Lisanna também tem direito de recomeçar."

Antes que Natsu reagisse daquela maneira imbecil novamente, chega uma moça com os cabelos violetas (?) e dá um beijo bem no canto da boca do outro.

"Ooi oi, Ki-Kianana-na, tu-tudo bem?" respondeu rubro.

"O que tá acontecendo aqui?" Ela perguntou

"Esse cara é o que seu?" O ruivo rosnou.

"Meu namorado! Por quê?" Ela respondeu vermelhíssima.

Natsu avaliou que o carinha, ou melhor Erick estava tão embasbacado quanto ele estava vendo Lisanna, então, mesmo que a garota estivesse mentindo, ela tinha feito o que fez pra tirar ele de uma briga e ele gostava dela.

"Por nada! Eu e ele tivemos um desentendimento, mas ele tem razão em tudo o que me disse! Bom namoro pra vocês."

Natsu se afasta reticente, ele quer mas não quer desistir dela. Sabe que ela merece coisa melhor, mas pensa que ele também pode ser melhor por ela. Ele precisa dela! Ah, só queria um sinal! Pra saber o que deveria fazer.

"Vovô, eu sei que eu sou um merda, mas me manda um sinal pra ver o que eu tenho que fazer, por favor?" Ele reza em seu íntimo.

E de repente escuta o seguinte:

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOE, PRESTA ATENÇÃO DRAGNEEL, SE VOCÊ QUER, VAI TER QUE CORRER ATRÁS! SÓ QUE VOCÊ TEM CHANCE, VIU?"

Ele vira pra trás e vê a moça de cabelos violetas correndo de volta ao estacionamento.

"Obrigado vovô!" Ele agradece em seus pensamentos.

"Gray, vamos pra casa! Eu tenho uma estratégia pra montar. E como eu sou um burro, eu preciso de ajuda. Pode ser?"

"SIIIIIM, CLARO! AMANHÃ PRA MIM ESTÁ ÓTIMO! VOCÊ passa o seu endereço Juvia?""

"Gray?"

"Ah, desculpe Natsu, vamos pra casa sim. Só estava finalizando os detalhes do meu compromisso com a Juvia. Vai ser amanhã! Vamos porque eu preciso montar a minha coreografia! Você me ajuda?"

Natsu iria mandá-lo à merda, mas decidiu ser diferente. Já que tinha recebido um presente dos céus, por que não ser bom pelo menos uma vez, né?

"Claro Gray! Eu acho que você tem que usar o Magal, nada de Ney Matogrosso e nem aquelas roupas de múmia!"


	10. Chapter 10

Quando os dois chegaram em casa, viram que a sala estava de pernas para o ar. De um lado, Gajeel, com umas roupas de "múmia"(?) e do outro, Laxus esbravejando para um aparelho de celular que parecia quase quebrado.

O som rolando era Wando, o que já deixou os dois em estado de alerta. Natsu e Gray quase não respiravam quando o celular de Natsu tocou e era Lucy. Como a chamada era internacional ele atendeu.

"Hey Luce. Como vai?"

"Natsu, tudo bem? Você parece mais animado. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Natsu achou que não seria de bom tom dizer que tinha visto a ex-namorada, tinha pedido um sinal dos céus se aquilo daria certo e o recebeu, já que ele ainda era namorado da Lucy, né?

"Ah, só acordei com um humor melhor."

"Então, eu sei que vai parecer uma filhadaputagem, mas eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa. Eu e o Sting nos beijamos quando cheguei aqui e eu gosto dele mesmo Natsu. Me desculpe, eu sei que deveria ter falado pra você primeiro. Mas o ambiente aqui é tão intenso e gratificante e tudo estava conspirando tanto, que eu só fiz o que parecia certo.

"Luce, você está feliz?"

"Sim, estou muito feliz . Parece que eu achei o meu lugar."

"Então é o que importa. Eu não sou certo pra você, posso ter sido por algum tempo, ou não."

"Como eu não sou certa pra você também, mas eu tenho certeza que nunca fui, como você nunca foi certo pra mim. Eu acho que você deveria ir atrás da tal Lisanna, pra ser feliz também."

Natsu engasgou, tossiu tanto que Gray, Gajeel e Laxus foram em seu auxílio.

"Mas, Lucy! Como você sabe da Lisanna? Eu nunca falei dela pra você."

"Na verdade, você falou sim, mas não sabia. De uns meses pra cá, você começou a falar dela enquanto estava dormindo. Acho que um pouco antes de pararmos de transar. Não, não pense que eu parei por causa disso. Se fosse só por isso, teríamos terminado antes, mas eu também não queria ficar mais desse jeito. Natsu, eu te amo, muito como um irmão, você sabe disso. Eu acho que você é um dos meus melhores amigos e por ser sua amiga e querer seu bem, eu te digo, vai atrás de quem está nos seus sonhos. Por quem você fez chorar, por quem fez você chorar de arrependimento e vai correr atrás da sua felicidade. Acho que você merece ser feliz e crescer, mas eu não tenho como fazer você crescer já que eu sou tão imatura quanto você. "

"Obrigado Lucy! Obrigado mesmo! Fale pro Sting...ou melhor..deixa eu falar com ele."

Sting pega o telefone.

"Natsu?"

"Sting, me desculpe. Eu nunca tinha percebido. Você a merece. Cuide dela."

"Obrigado."

Lucy pega o telefone.

"Obrigada Natsu, corre atrás dela, hein?"

"Sim."

"Ah, eu só volto daqui um ano ou mais, viu? Não se preocupe."

E desligou.

Todos estavam em choque. Natsu tinha terminado com Lucy ou ela tinha terminado com ele? Não importava. O que importava era a coisa apavorante que se dizia que era aquela atrocidade que parecia o sorriso do Salamander. Terrível de tão feio que era. Nunca tinham reparado que ele tinha presas! Ruivo, sardento e com presas? Coisa medonha. Depois de ficarem divagando sobre a aparência não notada do Salamander, ouviram uma gargalhada muito gostosa, como há muito tempo não se escutava, sem falar de uns pulos, uns pulos muito intensos. Natsu pulava, dançava e até rebolava, desajeitado, sem falar nas gargalhadas pavorosas. Gray, sendo a pessoa densa que era, perguntou se Lucy iria voltar.

"Vai, mas daqui a 1 ano ou mais. Ela está namorando o Sting. Isso não é maravilhoso?" Natsu exclamava

Os três se entreolharam porque apesar da burrice lendária de Natsu, aquilo ia além de tudo o que eles esperavam, mas também, vindo do homem que dispensou a mulher da vida dele depois de foder com ela, ah, se pode esperar tudo, não?

Gajeel se sentiu culpado e foi o primeiro a falar: "Natsu, eu nunca mais bato em você! Vou tentar manter essa promessa, mas vamos ao médico? Eu acho que você está com dano cerebral. Por que você está dançando desse jeito? O dançarino daqui da casa é Gray e por mais que me enoje dizer isso, ele é bem melhor nisso do que você.

"Obrigado Gajeel...ei, nojo por quê seu imbecil?" Gray diz

"Cala boca Fullbosta, deixa ele explicar, porque se ele tá com algum coágulo, a gente vai ter que se virar pra fazer ele voltar ao normal. Deus do Trovão, ajudai-nos." Laxus rezou.

"Ok, nada disso senhores. Eu não estou com nada disso. A Lucy ligou pra terminar comigo. Na verdade ela deve ter me traído com o Sting, mas eu nem ligo. E se alguém me chamar de corno...olha lá..."

"Ok, Natsu, continua."

"Ela vai ficar lá um ano e já está com ele e hoje eu vi a Lisanna e pedi um sinal dos céus pra ver se eu tinha chances de fazer as coisas direito dessa vez e uma amiga dela, eu acho, gritou que eu ainda tenho chances mas eu tenho que correr atrás. E eu vou fazer direito dessa vez." Ele falou apressado.

"Vai fazer amor com ela até ela mudar de cor e não vai terminar com ela depois disso?" Gajeel perguntou

"Ah, vai aceitar que as pessoas ficam tristes e que isso é mais normal do que se pensa?" Gray continuou.

"Vai aprender que um relacionamento é feito com duas pessoas e que a vontade das duas importam, apesar de que a gente tem mesmo que agradar as mulheres?" Laxus terminou.

"Sim, sim, sim, mil vezes sim. Eu tenho muito o que pensar e eu preciso demais da ajuda de vocês, só que isso vai ter que ficar pra amanhã. Agora o nosso peladinho aqui vai ter um trabalho com uma gostosa, ele viu a foto e está assim desde a hora que saímos da piscina. Ah, sem falar que gastou o que tinha e o que não tinha no shopping.

"Do que você tá reclamando, seu idiota? Se não fosse isso, você não teria visto a sua musa, seu imbecil." Gray retrucou.

"Gray, como ela é?" Laxus perguntou.

"Deliciosa, simplesmente deliciosa. Tem um corpo com muitas curvas, uns peitos de respeito, uma bunda que minha nossa, sem falar naquela boquinha rosada que deve fazer loucuras. Ela tem um cabelo bem platinado. E olhos claros. Lindíssima. Gostosa pra caralho.

POF POF POF! Natsu bate com gosto na cara de Gray, três socos certeiros e respira fundo, aliviado.

"Eu só não bati mais porque você tá todo empolgado com a sua cliente aí e não pode ficar de olho roxo. Nem bati no seu saco porque, vai que você acaba indo pros finalmentes, né?, E se você foder com ela, não gozar e cobrar, vai virar garoto de programa mesmo, viu e daí vai ficar mais nojento do que você já é. Só que agora me digam o que tá acontecendo aqui? Gajeel? Você deu de encontro com um caminhão de papel higiênico? Porque isso tá uma coisa medonha."

"Bom, o negócio é que eu descobri que eu tenho uma admiradora que vai no karaokê e eu quero conhecê-la amanhã, entende? E eu preciso de algo mais bombástico e essa merda de "molha-calcinha" não sai da minha cabeça. Dai fui naquela merda de computador que o Gray tem e pesquisei os favoritos dele. Além do pornô dele ser o mais nojento que eu já vi, tem umas coisas até interessantes como o curso de dança do Magal.

"Opa, curso de dança do Magal? Isso tá no computador? Traz pra cá agora." Laxus se empolgou. "Ah, aproveita e pega os meus fones. Estão no meu quarto.

"Como assim? O computador é meu" Gajeel e ali tem senha! Como que você descobriu? Mano, você quebrou meu computador? Aquilo é a minha vida! Se você quebrou eu vou te matar, vou naquela merda de karaokê e acabo com a sua raça ou ainda mostro a foto que eu tirei de você vestido de Ney Matogrosso." Gray falou

"Que foto?"

"Essa." Click. Gray estava com o celular em punho e mandou a foto para o seu e-mail, de onde ela poderia ser enviada para onde ele bem entendesse. Gajeel ficou furioso e envergonhado. O pessoal do karaokê não sabia com quem ele morava e também, ele não queria que a garota o visse desse jeito. Bufou.

"É muito fácil decifrar a senha quando ela é "DELÍCIA. E você fala essa palavra pra tudo."

"Uai, eu coloquei essa porque eu esqueço, qual é o problema?"

A bendita da _embarassement drop_ apareceu na cabeça dos três enquanto Gajeel estava indo buscar o computador diante de um Gray estupefato.

Enquanto isso...

"Laxus, o que aconteceu com o seu celular?" Natsu perguntou.

"Ah, eu fui comprar e dei de cara com um bêbado e esse cretino é parente da Cana. Ele tava lá na loja cantando a atendente, mas ele tava fedendo ovo podre misturado com bebida e a coitada tentando manter a compostura. Só que no meio do caminho, a Cana liga e ele atende no viva voz. Eu quase morri de ódio, mas o cara é meio que irmão dela, primo, sei lá que caralho é, só que foi falando e falando tanto que ele acabou fazendo ela dizer que me ama! E eu preciso ligar pra ela. Só que essa merda de celular tá bloqueado e eu estou tentando coagi-lo a funcionar."

"Laxus, se você quebrar mais esse, a coisa não vai dar certo. Se acalma e vamos ver o que o Magal tem para nos ensinar." Gray falou

Laxus ficou chocado ao perceber que concordaria com Gray naquele momento e deu um suspiro resignado.

Gajeel chegou com o computador devidamente desbloqueado e com a pasta [Curso de dança do Magal] devidamente aberta e passou os fones para Laxus.

O loiro os colocou no pescoço, causando a curiosidade dos colegas, percebendo, disse que eram presente de Cana e ninguém falou mais nada.

Gajeel deu play e lá estava ele: o muso idolatrado Sidney Magal, em carne, osso e roupas de Zorro, já que esse era um especial. O homem mesmo gordo, ainda tinha rebolado e aquilo era digníssimo de respeito. Excluindo Natsu (por enquanto) Magal tinha conquistado a todos daquela casa e estavam ali para beber da sua sabedoria masculina na missão de molhar calcinhas e mantê-las molhadas para todo o sempre. Claro que na ideia deles, calcinhas molhadas não fariam mal algum.

Natsu sentou, mas Laxus lhe deu um olhar de soslaio que o fez arrepiar de medo e ele levantou na mesma hora.

Magal começou a passar fundamentos da dança, passos básicos para iniciantes e dicas para se divertir. Porque dançar é se divertir e fazerem com que se divirtam com você.

O tal curso era um compilado de músicas dançantes, não somente de Magal, que ajudava com o decifrar dos passos. (Que homem! Os olhos de Gajeel brilhavam, Laxus parecia muito orgulhoso, Gray estava em êxtase e Natsu, oh, Natsu)

Dançaram quase todas as músicas, mas sempre alguém saia contundido, todavia, o importante era se divertir, e treinar para os encontros dos rapazes.

Gray rebolava como se o mundo fosse acabar em "rebolation", Gajeel imitava certinho os passos, mas se constrangendo quando o olhar dele se cruzava com algum dos meninos e assim perdendo todo o esforço demandado, Natsu era o mais desengonçado de todos, embora estivesse tentando com afinco e Laxus dançava maravilhosamente. Parecia que já tinha visto aquele curso antes, mas o talento era nato. E o respeito por Magal também.

Chegaram à música favorita: "Sandra Rosa Madalena" e se empolgaram com os passos. Natsu (?) subiu demais o pé e sabe-se lá como, deu um pulo e acabou chutando os fones de Laxus, fazendo com que os mesmos caíssem e se abrissem.

A casa ficou em silêncio absoluto. Até o computador de Gray entrou em modo de espera, como se previsse a tempestade vindoura.

Natsu, quando se deu conta do que seus pés tinham feito, fechou os olhos começou a rezar. Rezou para que pudesse dar um beijo em Lisanna antes de morrer, que Gray quebrasse a perna no encontro, ou tivesse sorte, o que viesse primeiro, que Gajeel conseguisse achar essa louca que gosta da música dele e que Cana Alberona o salvasse da morte certa. E incrivelmente, Cana o salvou.

Quando Natsu abriu os olhos, Laxus estava perplexo e lendo um bilhete em um papel azul, com os olhos meio lacrimejados. Gajeel e Gray estavam estáticos, não tanto porque tremiam demais porque nunca tinham visto um milagre tão de perto. Laxus sorria e aqueles fones foram dados por Cana e aquele papel era o emissário da salvação. Só podia.

Laxus não podia acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Estava a ponto de estrangular e depois esquartejar Natsu quando viu um papel dentro do fone esquerdo. Um papel meio antigo, o azul estava quase branco, mas o que estava escrito nesse papel mudaria a vida dele mais do que o tal telefonema

O bilhete dizia:

[_Laxus, eu sei que você tem muitos fones e bem melhores do que esses, mas a questão é que eu te dei pra você saber que eu o amo, mesmo que escute Magal e isso é pra você ficar bem à vontade com o seu jeito de ser. Você só vai saber disso se quebrar os fones. E pense, terão vezes em que nos quebraremos e talvez não tenhamos conserto, mas tem uma coisa: Nós nos entendemos sempre, mesmo com remendos e eu nunca tive isso com ninguém. Eu não quero e nem posso ter com mais ninguém e mesmo que eu suma da sua vida, porque é isso que vai acontecer uma hora ou outra, corre atrás de mim, me salva de mim, porque a minha alma te pertence. Beijos com muito vinho e não esquece que o meu sangue ferve por você. Cana._]

Laxus começou entrou em um diálogo mental, mas que foi falado em alto e bom tom para os seus três amigos que estavam a beira de um colapso nervoso de tanto medo.

"Ela sabia. Ela sempre soube. Ela sempre soube e não me disse! Maldita! Soube que eu gostava do Magal, mesmo que eu negasse e ela nunca tirou sarro disso. Ainda fez com que eu achasse ela não me amava. Por que me deixou pensar que eu amava sozinho todo esse tempo? Por que Cana? Por quê você ama esse burro que não correu atrás de você? E como eu vou correr se você corre de mim sempre que pode? Por que você sempre acha que eu sou essa potência toda, que eu não sinto nada? Você acha que eu vou te perseguir? Te caçar como uma presa? Eu te amo sua idiota! E eu vou enfiar isso em você, nem que eu tenha que te matar pra isso. Por que você não corre atrás de mim também? Sua cretina. Cretina pela qual eu sou completamente enlouquecido. AAAAAAAAAAAH MULHERES! INFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERNO.!"

E saiu chutando as portas, deixando o celular na sala.

Os três ficaram estáticos, completamente imóveis e não se sabe por quanto tempo ficaram assim até que...

"Natsu - Gajeel quebrou o silêncio – Cana salvou sua vida."

"É! Salvou. Isso deve ser um sinal de Deus. Só pode!" Natsu respondia entorpecido de tanto medo.

"Deus existe Natsu e ele quer que você esteja vivo, não sabemos o motivo, mas tem alguém que está cuidando de você e eu acho que nem o seu avô poderia te salvar do que iria acontecer." Gray falou.

"Deus existe e se ele me salvou, atendendo meu pedido, vai atender os outros. Então, vamos voltar ao trabalho, certo? Gajeel, já pensou no que vai cantar?"

"Bom, eu não sei se Magal daria certo, porque eu só canto Shoob Doo Bop, mas tem uma que eu quero cantar dele, aquela do sangue, sabe? Que ele fala que toda a vida dele procurou alguém e talz."

"Mas você já está gamado assim pela garota do karaokê?" Natsu falou

"Não, seu idiota, só que eu sempre procurei alguém que gostasse da minha música e que não jogasse tomates podres em mim. Mesmo que eu não fique com a garota, eu vou no mínimo ser amigo dela e eu sempre quis uma amiga, pra entender essas mulheres porque ah, meu Deus do céu. Só isso."

Natsu e Gray se deram conta do quão sozinho Gajeel era. Só trabalhava com homens e nem falava muito com eles, não tinha amigos além do pessoal da casa. Trazia uma garota ou outra mas ela sempre acaba indo embora antes dele acordar e ele sempre parecia de coração partido. Nunca falou de namoradas pra eles, porque ele nunca tinha namorado ninguém, enquanto Laxus e Gray se gabavam de várias conquistas e Natsu, querendo ou não, namorou Lucy por muito tempo. Eles nunca tinham se preocupado com esse lado dele e perceberam que foram péssimos amigos. Já que aquela semana era no mínimo mágica, decidiram deixar a magia acontecer.

"Gajeel, eu acho que essa do Magal é meio apelona, por que você não canta outra? A sua voz é mais grossa que a dele, mas você consegue afinar e talz. Como que divide o pessoal pra cantar no karaokê?" Gray perguntou

"Por artista. Se canta a mesma música tem que ser dueto, por quê?"

"Bom, tem umas músicas menos descaradas e você não é descarado. Por que não tenta uma do Queens of the Stone Age?" Natsu falou

"Ah, mas eles são muito delicados. Se for assim, eu tento uma do Led Zeppelin."

"Se você cantar Led no karaokê e o Laxus ficar sabendo, acho que nem Deus pode te salvar." Natsu lembrou.

"Isso é verdade. Mas qual você me recomenda então?"

"Vamos ver no computador. Gray, pesquisa aí."

Eles pesquisaram e chegaram a "No one knows", parecia que tinha tudo a ver e eles começaram a ensaiar. O ensaio durou pelo menos umas duas horas. Incrivelmente, Gajeel gostou da música e como era um rock, podia deixar o terno listrado em casa. Começou a caçar umas roupas e os amigos o ajudaram. Isso o surpreendeu e muito, já que por mais que ele se fizesse presente, nunca tinha recebido ajuda assim. Então, eles deixaram o figurino pronto. E ele estava bem rockstar. Um coturno, uma camiseta preta e aquela clássica calça jeans rasgada. Pronto pra arrasar, ou melhor, molhar calcinha.

A coreografia de Gray já foi mais simples, já que ela tinha dito que preferiria o Wando, então procurou umas músicas mais lentas dele, claro. Deu uma ensaiada e realmente os colegas viram que ele dançava bem. Gajeel estava considerando seriamente entrar em uma aula de dança e Natsu ficou rindo, rindo feliz porque as coisas pareciam que iam melhorar e ficou meio arrependido porque o seu avô está morto e não pode compartilhar...se bem, que considera que foi a ajuda dele que fez com que tudo isso acontecesse.

Natsu também se lembrou que tinha algo pra fazer, mas ao contrário dos amigos ele não tinha por onde começar, a única coisa que sabia era que aquele cara a conhecia e que a namorada dele também. O negócio era procurar a garota de cabelos violetas e falar com ela. Não devia ser tão difícil e mesmo que fosse, seria humilde o suficiente para pedir ajuda do seu avô e de quem mais estivesse por perto.

Depois que eles desligaram a música, notaram que tinha um barulhinho irritante como se fosse de uma mensagem de celular, como o único celular desprotegido era o de Laxus, pegou o aparelho e foi lá no quarto do colega. Deu uma batida e entregou o celular para um cara que parecia que tinha chorado litros.

Laxus pegou o celular e viu uma mensagem de um número que nunca tinha visto na vida.

[Eu sei que é tarde demais pra nós, mas eu nunca agradeci. Você foi o meu chão por muito tempo e eu não sei porque diabos ainda é. Obrigada, Cana]

Laxus não sabia se ficava triste ou feliz, porque ela estava admitindo que era tarde pra eles, embora admitisse que ele era muito importante pra ela. Só que na hora que a mensagem chegou, ele viu o horário de envio e foi antes dele ouvir aquele papo no telefone. Então ela pode desistir deles, mas ainda o amava. Não, isso ele não permitiria. Eles dariam um jeito. Tudo bem que só amor não é o suficiente, mas ele a conhecia, ela o conhecia e eles não podiam se perder. Então ele finalmente quebrou o trato. Ligou para o tal telefone. Ligou e ligou até cansar. Ela não atendeu, mas ele continuaria ligando até alguém atender. Esse jogo de gato e rato tinha que acabar e acabaria e o mísero rato ganharia o coração da gata. Isso ele tinha certeza.


	11. Chapter 11

O dia começou cedo na Dragons. Laxus estava com um humor dos diabos, apesar dos sonhos não terem sido tão ruins assim. Ele não conseguiu resposta naquele celular, mas isso não significaria que não tentaria. Mas ficou intrigado pela pessoa não retornar. Mexendo mais um pouco, percebeu que o número estava restrito, então mesmo que quisesse, coisa que a dona do celular quis e muito, ela não conseguiria. Urrou, porque ultimamente essa era a sua atividade favorita e saiu da cama em um rompante.

Chegou na sala e deu de cara com seus três companheiros dormindo um sobre o outro e com um video pornô rodando, aqueles pornôs nojentos do Gray. Checou pra ver se eles estavam vestidos e estavam, semi, porque estavam de shorts, só que não havia resquício de porra nenhuma por ali então era hora da cambada acordar.

Só que eles acordariam com estilo. Laxus foi até o quarto, pegou seu amplificador, conectou o computador grotesco de Gray com aquela coisa acontecendo e ligou no último, claro, precavendo-se, colocando os protetores auriculares. Ligou o play e deixou a baixaria rolar.

Depois de uns "_fuck me like a fish" _e _"keep this dick hard as corn" _Laxus ficou com muito nojo e começou a chutar os colegas.

"ACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORDEM, BANDO DE BICHAS! QUE MERDA ACONTECEU AQUI?"

Os coitados não sabiam se estavam sendo vítimas de assalto ou se era mais uma piada do destino. Laxus os acordando e eles estavam em uma situação no mínimo vexamosa.

Gray estava seminu, como sempre, mas estava abraçando Natsu, que pra ajudar, também estava seminu e com uma cueca furada bem no canto da frente. Coisa asquerosa.

Gajeel não estava muito distante deles e o braço de Natsu estava envolvendo sua cintura suavemente e sua roupa de baixo era a mais deplorável de todas, contendo rasgos e com aquele elástico esgarçado, sem falar nas bolinhas. Claro que o loiro se sentiu ultrajado ao ficar fazendo aquelas observações estéticas sobre as roupas íntimas dos seus amigos, mas pegou-se a pensar e chegou à conclusão (?) de que a vida deles estivesse uma merda porque eles não estavam cuidando bem de suas "vergonhas", enfiando em qualquer trapo.

Natsu, Gajeel e Gray, depois de acordarem, se cobrirem, se estapearem e se xingarem até cansarem, deram de cara com um loiro muito pensativo. Ele estava naquela posição da estátua de Rodin, só que mais assustador. Então começaram a se ajeitar muito calmamente para não tirá-lo de seus pensamentos. Só que Gray, não resistindo ao seu computador tão próximo foi até sua seleção de músicas e escolheu uma do Magal. Sandra Rosa estava explodindo. E Laxus explodiu também!

"SEUS IDIOTAS! QUEREM ACORDAR O PRÉDIO TODO? QUE MERDA ESSA, VÃO FAZER O CAFÉ" GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY, DESLIGA ESSA PORRA. NATSU, VAI COMPRAR O PÃO, GAJEEL, VAI COMPRAR UM TAPA SACO PRA VOCÊ. EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ESSA LOUCURA TODA. INFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERNO!"

E foi para seu quarto.

Os três não tinham ideia do que realmente tinha acontecido com Laxus e muito menos com eles. Estavam empolgados em ajudar Gajeel e Gray em seus encontros e até tinham falado desta questão das cuecas, mas Natsu achou que não precisava. Deu de ombros e foi para a cozinha preparar o café.

Seu celular tocou e era nada mais nada menos que sua ex-cunhada.

"Alô?"

"É o celular do Natsu?!

"Sim, é ele. Quem fala?"

"É a Mirajane."

Depois de engasgar com a própria saliva, ele aquiesceu.

"Mira, o que..por que?"

"Bom, eu encontrei a Lucy em uma das conexões do aeroporto e vi umas notícias na internet. Achei-as interessantes e resolvi ligar pra você."

"Ah, sim. Na internet?"

"Sim, mas não é disso que eu quero falar. Natsu, você me contou o que ia fazer quando terminou com a Lis e eu não pude impedi-lo e tive o descaramento de concordar que era o melhor pra ela ficar longe de você, lembra?"

"Lembro e você tinha razão."

"Não, eu não tinha razão Natsu. Eu esqueci que ela precisava de você, não importava o que acontecesse. Eu sabia e digamos que eu também queria uma justificativa para os meus próprios atos. Natsu, você cresceu, certo? Espero que não seja mais aquela pessoa infinitamente feliz e com distúrbios de felicidade. Eu sinto a sua voz mais sóbria."

"Acho que é um dia de cada vez Mirajane. Mas ainda não entendi o motivo da sua ligação."

"Eu estou em Magnólia para reparar uma coisa, eu vim tentar falar com o Freed, não sei se você lembra dele. O meu ex, sabe?"

"Eu não lembro, mas fico feliz por você."

"Natsu, o Freed é a sua Lisanna. E eu acho que se você gosta dela, deveria tentar lutar por ela. Só isso. Ou reparar o que fez. Se você quiser, eu te passo o endereço dela e o telefone."

"Mirajane..eu não sei o que dizer."

"Diga que vai tentar ao menos falar com ela?"

"Vou. Você me passa o telefone e o endereço?"

Mirajane passou e Natsu anotou em um papelzinho. Despediram-se e ele estava pasmo. Não achou de bom tom ligar agora porque ele realmente não sabia o que dizer. Ia pedir ajuda para os colegas naquele exato momento, mas quando chegou à sala, viu Gray perseguindo Gajeel porque ele tinha pego uma cueca dele.

"Gajeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel, me devolve essa cueca, seu lixo. Vai comprar uma pra você! Inferno."

"Mas Gray, eu preciso de uma cueca nova pra hoje, vai que eu encontro a garota e role alguma coisa, cueca furada não dá, né? Essa sua aqui é firmeza."

"Compra uma igual seu energúmeno, mas devolve a minha cueca, seu puto."

Natsu só balançou a cabeça e foi comprar o pão.

No caminho para a padaria, começou a pensar se valia mesmo a pena incomodar Lisanna mais uma vez, porque ele realmente a tinha feito sofrer. Também teve aquele rompante de raiva no shopping ontem e o que ele teve que fazer para se aliviar depois, só que ele tinha que ser homem. Em sua concepção, um homem de verdade desistiria, porque ele não a tinha feito feliz antes, não faria agora, só que faltava muito pra ele ser mesmo um homem, ele precisava dela. Sempre precisou, só que não ligaria a esmo ou iria na casa dela sem aviso-prévio. Teria que ponderar, e precisaria da ajuda de seus amigos. Mas também queria desistir. Não sabia o que fazer.

Foi quando uma garotinha de cabelos platinados passou por ele, perseguida por um cara ruivinho e sardento.

"Lisaaaaaaaaaaaa, espera eu." O menino gritava.

"Não, não espero. Vai ter que me pegar."

"E se eu não for atrás?"

"Você fica sem mim, oras." E deu uma gargalhada. (N.A: Espera-se que sejam imaginados com voz de crianças d anos.)

Claramente que Natsu ficou assustado com o fato de crianças estarem correndo àquela hora da manhã, quanta energia, mas olhou no relógio e viu que passava das 11 já, deu um suspiro resignado, mas compreendeu. Era o preço pela covardia, ele teria que achá-la, correr atrás dela e se fosse tudo um desperdício, pelo menos ele teria tentado.

Foi na padaria, recebeu as condolências, comprou o que precisava e voltou pra casa, passou na banca de jornal, viu a foto de Lucy com Sting e pensou: "Se ela pode, eu também vou tentar."

No caminho viu as duas crianças brincando o parquinho e se sentiu satisfeito.

Chegou em casa e encontrou Gajeel e Gray atordoados e Laxus os olhando como se fosse um leão pronto para dar o bote, mas em vez de finalizá-los, ele os acordou até decentemente e disse que Natsu tinha chegado e que todos podiam tomar o café.

O café foi feito em silêncio até Gray se lembrar que tinha o compromisso com Juvia e que tinha que se preparar. Saiu explodindo tudo. Gajeel também disse que iria sair, mas antes Laxus deu algumas instruções.

"Gajeel, vai comprar cuecas, pega um dinheiro que tem ali no pote de emergência e vai lá comprar. Eu nunca mais na minha vida quero arriscar a ver o pau de vocês expostos. Por favor. Vão comprar cuecas. Gajeel, pelo menos umas 7 pra cada um. Faz isso, tá?"

Gajeel não sabia se ficava mais impressionado pelo pedido em si ou pelo "por favor" de Laxus, então tratou de sair logo dali.

Natsu e Laxus se viram sozinhos naquele silêncio desconfortável, mas Laxus quebrou a calmaria.

"Natsu, decidiu se vai atrás da menina mesmo?"

"Ah..é..eu vou."

"Bom, é bom mesmo ir. Porque se você gosta dela do jeito que você falou que gosta, não é bom desperdiçar tempo, né?"

"Você tem razão Laxus."

Na verdade, Laxus queria um espaço para desabafar, mas já que o Salamander era extremamente raso para perceber, já foi chutando.

"Eu não sei o que fazer em relação a Cana. Esse jogo de gato e rato foi longe demais Natsu e eu não quero perdê-la. A gente tinha esse trato de sempre se trombar mas nunca se ligar, sabe? Eu não sou bom com sentimentos e ela também não, mas sabe quando a química estrapola? A Cana é linda, mas existem mulheres mais lindas do que ela no mundo, mas ela é a única que me interessa, sabe? Já viu um livro que fala do comportamento dos dragões ou filhos deles, é uma coisa de fantasia. Os dragões tem filhos humanos adotivos e esses filhos humanos quando vão procurar um companheiro tem uma espécie de impressão dracônica com uma mulher ou com um homem e essa impressão não pode ser apagada jamais? Se foi impresso é pra vida toda. Eu me sinto assim com a Cana, é como se ela estivesse impressa em mim, sabe? Tatuada mesmo e eu não conseguisse tirá-la daqui, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu tenho medo de quando ela estiver bem aqui, você entende?"

Natsu só assentia tudo em silêncio.

"Então – Laxus continuou – eu continuava no jogo de gato e rato porque era o confortável. Eu não podia acreditar que eu tinha mesmo me apaixonado, caído de quatro por uma mulher como ela. E ela parece que sente o mesmo por mim, mas temos essa necessidade estranha de nos afastarmos como se estivéssemos em lados opostos dos labirintos, mas que em algum ponto, depois de passar por muitas curvas, nos encontraríamos. Só que Natsu, eu tenho medo dela não gostar do que vai encontrar."

"Você tem medo?"

"Sim, eu morro de medo dela não gostar do que vai encontrar."

Natsu se sentiu mais homem então, porque se Laxus que era quem era, tinha medo, por que ele também não podia sentir? Ele ficou ainda mais animado em tentar arrumar o dele, só que se espancou internamente porque não se lembrava onde deixou o papel onde anotou o endereço da Lisanna e o telefone, mas antes de continuar nesse monólogo mental que demoraria séculos, ele ouviu Laxus chorar e não teve outra atitude a não ser abraçá-lo em silêncio.

Gajeel entrou na loja de roupas íntimas intrigadíssimo. Já não se lembrava o que tinha ido fazer ali e nem achava que precisava tanto de tapa-saco ou tapa-sexo. A coisa estava tão confusa, aquele dia estava tão insano que ele de alguma forma misturou todas as informações. Gray iria comprar as cuecas e ele compraria o tapa-saco ou sei lá. Roupas, acho que Laxus pediu pra ele comprar roupas pra todo mundo, mas então por que ele estava na loja de cuecas? Bom, talvez aqui tivesse o tal tapa-saco, que ele ainda não sabe de onde tinha saído.

Em um primeiro momento, se achou perfeitamente capaz achar as coisas sozinho, só que em uma determinada hora parou na arara das calcinhas sensuais. E achou que nunca mais fosse sair. As observava com uma estranheza ímpar, as achava desconfortabilíssimas, mas lindas e queria muito ver uma mulher vestida com uma dessas, mas que ele pudesse tirar depois. Só que era muito cedo para ter esse tipo de pensamento, sem falar que estava com dificuldades em lembrar das roupas que deveria comprar.

A atendente, que já tinha visto de tudo em sua vida, achou que era mais um enrustido que gostava de usar roupa íntima feminina, nada mais normal do que isso, mas a cara de bobo com a qual ele encarava as roupas era no mínimo perturbadora.

Como fazia parte de suas atribuições e sempre tinha a chance dele gostar de garotas também, ela respirou fundo e foi auxiliá-lo.

"Bom dia, posso ajudá-lo?"

Depois de recolher a baba, ele disse que queria um tapa-saco. A pobre atendente sabia que tinha que ter ido na missa no fim de semana, porque além daquele maluco de cabelo verde ficar comprando sutiãs da Mirajane Strauss, esse queria um tapa-saco? Mas que diabos era um tapa-saco? E ela quase permitiu que essas palavras saíssem da boca dela sem o devido cuidado.

"Moço, me desculpe, não compreendi o seu pedido."

Gajeel que tinha um pavio quase tão curto quanto o de Laxus se exaltou:

"MOÇA, EU QUERO COMPRAR UM TAPA-SACO, VOCÊ ENTENDEU? UM BONITO AINDA."

A atendente ficou lívida. Nunca em sua vida tinha ouvido tamanha atrocidade e já estava pronta para chamar a segurança quando uma mulher pequenina e linda veio em seu auxílio.

"Com licença, posso ajudar em alguma coisa?" Levy indagou.

"Bom – Gajeel respondeu – pelo que eu saiba, a sessão infantil é do outro lado."

"Pode ser, mas pelo menos eu sei o nome de todas as roupas de baixo, né? Mesmo sendo pequena, coisa que não se pode dizer de você." respondeu bem

Gajeel estranhou a necessidade de provocar uma pessoa que ele nunca tinha visto antes. Só ficou com aquela coceirinha de fazê-la ficar brava. Coisa de gente louca, só pode. Mas ela lhe parecia familiar. E como era bonitinha.

"Ponto pra você. Me desculpe a grosseria, pequena."

"Posso esclarecer algumas coisas?"

"Fique à vontade."

"Então moço, tapa-sexo geralmente é comprado por passistas de samba para esconder a vulva sabe? Então eles são pequenos, não esconderiam um "saco", a não ser que você seja drag queen, daí elas tem técnicas maravilhosas de esconder a genitália, mas não se chama tapa-saco e sim tapa-sexo"

De onde então ele tinha tirado aquela porra de tapa-saco? E agora ela estava achando que ele era uma drag queen? Esse dia estava muito estranho. Sem falar que repentinamente começou a encarar a cestinha de compras dela e viu o tipo de roupa que ela estava comprando e ficou querendo vê-la vestida com elas, ficou com uma espécie de vontade louca em pedir para que ela deixasse que ele visse ela experimentando e se deu uns 25 socos mentais porque ele não era nenhum tarado. Pigarreou e disse:

"Me desculpe. Eu sou mesmo um idiota. Pode me ajudar? Ah, como é seu nome? O meu é Gajeel RedFox. Eu acho que já te vi em algum lugar."

Ele viu que ela parecia desconfortável com a pergunta, mas não achava que sua piadinha a tivesse enojado tanto, estava quase indo embora quando a ouviu dizendo:

"Levy. Levy McGarden. Muito prazer Gajeel." Ela disse em um fôlego só.

Ele não podia acreditar. Era ela Levy McGarden, a cronista! Na sua frente! Nossa, ele se lembrou de inúmeros diálogos travados com suas crônicas, da vontade que tinha em conhecê-la, de todas as frases inteligentíssimas que diria, caso um dia a visse, mas o que saiu foi:

"Você é a cronista do jornal?"

"Sim."

E com a assertiva dela, ao invés de tentar mudar o papo, as palavras saíram por si mesmas.

"E vai me ajudar a comprar cuecas?"

"Então você decidiu que seriam cuecas?" Ponto pra ela.

"É, vai ou não?"

"Vou sim."

Ele ficou aliviadíssimo por isso. E finalmente disse algo que prestasse.

"Obrigado, e eu sou seu fã."

Então eles começaram. E em algum ponto da trajetória ele se lembrou de onde a conhecia. Do karaokê! Era a baixinha do karaokê! A bonitinha, nossa! Quem diria que aquele pingo de gente era a cronista que ele secretamente adorava. Nossa! Que beleza, que sorte, que merda, porque depois da cretinice que ele fez, como ela se interessaria por ele? Como ele era idiota. Se bem que tinha uma Levy que gostava do Shoob Doo Bop, podia ser ela, não? E se fosse ela, ele se desculparia e a provocaria de novo, não se sabe o motivo.

Depois de duas horas, 3 atendentes beirando o desespero e 20 cuecas depois, eles finalmente vão ao caixa, contudo, Gajeel não podia deixá-la ir sem agradecer e fazer a pergunta que o estava consumindo. Se fosse ela, bem, se não fosse, valeu a tentativa.

"Levy, você vai no karaokê hoje?"

"Vo..vou sim."

"Ótimo, nos vemos lá."

"Ah...tá."

Nisso, Gajeel se despediu e foi embora com um sorriso no rosto.

Era ela! As Levys eram a mesma pessoa! Ele não pode evitar de saltar pela rua e correr! Finalmente a maré estava ao seu favor, isso se ele não estragasse tudo com seu jeito troncho! Ah, ele tinha que ensaiar mais! E comprar roupas legais! Porque aquelas estavam horríveis. Iria ligar para o Gray, quem sabe ele o ajudaria?


	12. Chapter 12

Aquela tarde foi mesmo muito estranha. Haviam uns boatos de que haveria um protesto por causa de uns custos, Natsu recebeu um telefonema da central pra estar de prontidão porque teria mesmo uma passeata por volta das 19h, o mesmo horário do encontro do Gray e provavelmente o mesmo horário da saída de Gajeel e Laxus. Aparentemente, o loiro também queria cantar.

Ele não gostava daquela parte do seu trabalho, por mais que parecesse infantilidade. Ele também queria poder ir ao karaokê, mas não seria dessa vez, né? Estava pensando em como contatar Lisanna. Não podia ir na casa dela, teria que ligar, mas quando? Hoje não podia, porque se não desejaria vê-la e mesmo em sua licença luto estava em serviço. Também depois de pesquisar mais um pouco, viu sobre o que a Mirajane estava falando em relação à Lucy e Sting, sem falar nas notícias que estavam veiculadas com a vinda dela para Magnólia. O conselho que mandava na cidade, consequentemente no emprego de Natsu, tinha mandado aumentar o vale-transporte e deram motivos esdrúxulos para tal.

Aparentemente, Magnólia tinha um movimento ativista, mas ninguém nunca tinha visto nada, só que quando a Mirajane foi confirmada para o desfile e o valor do cachê dela foi divulgado, a coisa ficou caótica. Só não sobrou pra Mirajane porque seus assessores fizeram um trabalho muito bem-feito e ela não aceitou o pagamento, faria o trabalho _pro bono. _A popularidade dela aumentaria muito depois disso, sem falar que ela não sabia da situação da cidade.

A base do protesto era essa e Natsu se sentia desconfortável em interferir, mas as instruções eram claras, só estaremos lá pra observar, só que os bombeiros tinham que ir com spray de pimenta. Ah, essa licença que não o eximia dessas tarefas.

Estava arrumando suas coisas quando viu um Gray desesperado.

"O que foi gelinho?"

"Natsu, eu não vou mais! Não vou na casa daquela mulher. Não tenho coragem."

"Como assim não tem coragem Gray? Você falou que ela era bonita e que você ficou afim. Sem falar que a gente ensaiou um monte ontem e sabe-se lá como, cada um ganhou 7 cuecas do Laxus, poxa isso deve ser um bom presságio, não? Vamos pensar assim."

"Essa coisa de bom presságio não existe pra mim, seu idiota! Tudo dá errado e muito errado. Ela deve ser um travesti!"

"Bom, você falou mesmo que não toca nas suas clientes, não? Relaxa, cara! Você não precisa ir pra cama com ela se não quiser, a gente te enche o saco, mas você não se prostitui no real sentido da palavra. Você dança e tira a roupa, mas nada além disso. Nunca tocou outra pessoa. Pelo que disse, você está há mais tempo sem sexo do que o Gajeel, não é? Então cara, relaxa. Você não precisa mesmo disso. Primeiro, você não gasta muito dinheiro, já que você nem compra muitas roupas, vive tirando mesmo! Fica frio. Você ensaiou, certo? Então relaxa. Você faz isso pra viver e está vivendo muito bem até agora. Respira fundo, ok? Respira e quem sabe não sai nada legal daí, né? Relaxa. Bom, vamos pensar em outra coisa. Vamos ajudar o Gajeel? Falando nisso, cadê ele?"

Gajeel chega como se fosse um tornado. "Salamander, Gray, ainda bem que estão em casa. "

"Falando no diabo..." Natsu falou

"Preciso de ajuda. Urgente!"

"O que houve?"

"Eu achei a Levy. Sabe, a que a moça linda falou pra mim ontem?"

"Ah sim, você viu a moça linda de novo?" Natsu falou animado.

"Não, eu vi a moça de quem ela falou, seu idiota, não tá prestando atenção?" Gajeel falou.

"Ok, e daí?"

"E daí, seu idiota, é que ela é a cronista. Sabe, a cronista de quem eu tenho todas as crônicas cortadas, sacou? Essa mesma pessoa gosta do Shob Doo Bop e ela vai no karaokê hoje! Eu perguntei pra ela! Preciso de ajuda. Eu não sei o que fazer." Gajeel falou desconsolado.

Antes que qualquer um dos dois falasse algo pra deixar ele ainda pior, Laxus entra e começa a falar com ele.

"Bom Gajeel, você sabe que a guria é insana o suficiente pra curtir aquele lixo de música, né? Ela então, deve saber quem você é, tipo, saber mesmo! Ela no mínimo deve achar você legal, então é só você não ser o estúpido que você sempre é e boa! Relaxa. Não tô falando pra você fingir, mas evite fazer algumas piadas, sei lá, você tá tentando conquistar a garota, né?"

"Eu já fiz piadas com o tamanho dela." Gajeel assumiu.

"E depois dessa cagada imensa, o que ela falou?" Natsu perguntou ansioso.

"Ela me pôs no devido lugar e me ajudou a comprar as cuecas." Gajeel respondeu.

"Espera, você tá dizendo que essa moça ajudou você a escolher as nossas cuecas? Você não sabe mesmo comprar cueca? Ai Gajeel, você não tem salvação, cara. Tá, mas isos é um ponto positivo. Mesmo depois de ser ofendida, se defendeu e ainda foi prestativa." Laxus respondeu.

"Bom, e daí? Eu tenho chance?" Gajeel perguntou

"Tem chance desde do momento em que ficou sabendo que ela gosta daquela atrocidade chamada Xubi du bopi, cara. Na real, não tem como não ter paixão nisso daí. Pensa, mulher não ia falar de música. Ia falar do cantor. Se ela falou do cantor pra amiga dela, aí sim, é uma coisa mais lógica. Porque eu já ouvi essa música e ela é digna de se esconder pelos próximos mil anos. Só que a moça ainda falou pra amiga dela. Pensa! Isso daí deve ser no mínimo, tesão reprimido. Acho que você consegue dar uns pegas e até mais se você quiser." Gray colaborou com a discussão.

Gajeel ficou muito bravo com que Gray disse, mas não podia deixar de concodar. Realmente achou estranho o fato dela falar da música pra amiga dela, porque ele mesmo sabia que a música dele era apreciada por poucos, e esses poucos não eram só uma pessoa porque por milagre dos deuses, Levy apareceu. Isso era realmente uma coisa muito boa. Porque ele precisava de amigas também, mesmo que ela não gostar dele como homem, pode tentar ser amigo dela e quem sabe, se não der certo com ela, quem sabe ela pode apresentar a garota de antes, né? Só que não pode deixar de se sentir atraído por aquela menina. Ela era linda, delicada, nada daquilo que achava. E sentia que ela falava a verdade quando dizia que era mesmo a cronista. Poxa, ele tinha que tentar.

"Preciso de dicas de figurino. Pro karaokê." Gajeel disse.

"Bom, veste roupas pretas porque toda a vez você vem com as roupas sujas de tomate e eu não aguento mais ficar passando água sanitária nesses trapos não." Natsu falou.

"Concordo. Eu também não, vai de rockstar. Aproveita o cabelão e essas tattoos ae e vamos criar um personagem. Se você sonhar em vestir aquela porra branca que você chama de terno, eu boto fogo nessa porra! Ah, e a gaita? Cadê a gaita? Você comprou e nunca mais usou?" Laxus disse.

"Eu acho que eu perdi essa gaita, cara. De verdade. E também, tem o caso de eu não poder usar ela. A música que a gente escolheu ontem não tem gaita, lembra?" Gajeel respondeu.

"Ah, verdade. Mas como que você fez? Passou no cd, pendrive?" Gray perguntou.

"Passei no pendrive junto com umas outras músicas minhas, tá em cima da mesa. Bom, vou tomar banho. Espera, Gray, e o seu encontro? Não é agora não?" Gajeel perguntou.

"Não é um encontro, é um trabalho. E eu não sei se eu vou." Gray respondeu.

"Por que não?" Os três em uníssono.

"Eu não queria sair com uma moça como ela e cobrar. Eu queria conquistá-la, sabe?" Gray admitiu.

"Bom, Fullbosta, a coisa é assim. Ela sabia quem você era e te contratou. Vai, veja qual que é e não cobre. Você sempre pode ser barman e trabalhar na sorveteria, não foi isso que aquele bebum do Bacchus sempre te falou?" Gajeel respondeu.

Laxus estava com a cabeça longe, mas quando ouviu o nome de Bacchus parou. " Como assim Gray, você conhece o Bacchus e nunca me falou? Então você sabia mesmo onde a Cana trabalhava?! E NÃO ME CONTOU?" Laxus urrou.

Gray ficou estático, não podia ir dançar de olho roxo, mas não entendia a relação de Laxus e Bacchus...puta merda, Cana Alberona é prima dele. _Mãe de Deus, vou morrer_. Ele pensou.

Ele se lançou em direção a Gray e foi impedido por Gajeel e Natsu. "Calma Laxus, ele realmente não sabia. Bacchus é o patrão dele e vive mais bêbado do que um gato no cio, acha mesmo que vai se lembrar de conversar da Cana? E acha que ele não ia te contar? Sério mesmo? Todo mundo aqui sabe o quão insuportável você fica quando não tem notícias dessa mulher. E ninguém aqui quer isso. A gente quer que você a encontre." Natsu disse.

Gajeel também completou com o fato do soco que levou por tê-la visto, mas também viu como ela o domou. Ninguém nunca iria em sã consciência esconder uma informação sobre Cana Alberona. Nunca, mas nunca mesmo.

Laxus se acalmou enquanto Gray pegava o pendrive e ia para a casa de Juvia. Foi de moto. No meio do caminho se pegou pensando como tinha chegado a esse ponto, de ter vergonha do que fazia. Ele não devia se sentir mal. Ela sabia dele, sabe o nome dele e já o viu antes. Ela podia achar que ele era um objeto e só isso, mas ele teria a chance de provar o contrário. Era só deixar que Magal e Wando dessem o tom daquela primeira dança.

Ele chegou ao endereço solicitado e entrou no elevador. Os andares pareciam não ter fim, mas finalmente chegou o 7º andar e lá estava o apartamento 77. Chegou à porta e deu dois toques curtos. O tempo que ela demorou para abrir pareceu uma eternidade, mas ele ficou surpreso. Ela parecia ainda mais linda do que na foto, estava com um vestido azul, combinando com o cabelo. A casa estava à meia luz e tinham uma velas e ela tinha colocado uns quadros do Magal e do Wando. Também reparou em um porta-retrato em cima da cômoda, uma foto dela junto com as amigas. Uma foto onde pareciam bem felizes, sorridentes. O desejo por aquela fotografia foi gritante, ele realmente iria levar aquilo pra casa. Bom, agora era só começar, ao menos foi isso que ele achou.

Eles se olharam e não conseguiram falar nada por pelo menos uns 10 minutos. Como não tinha combinado o preço e nem nada, também não tinha nada cronometrado, mas pela foto, ela não morava sozinha, tinha que se virar. Olhou pra ela e viu que ela estava envergonhada.

O incrível é que ela foi quem quebrou o gelo:

Ah, Juvia fez algo errado, Gray-sama? Você está constrangido."

"Você é a cliente mais bonita que eu já tive. Só isso. Me desculpe, é diferente pra mim também. Eu não sei o motivo, mas deixa eu começar, né? Tempo é dinheiro."

Juvia ficou meio sentida com aquela constatação, ele estava com ela porque ela estava pagando, entretanto, essa mesma revelação a deixou mais corajosa.

"Quer dançar?" Juvia perguntou.

"Mas eu vim aqui dançar pra você. Não com você." Gray respondeu desenxabido.

"Se é diferente, por que então não mudar mais isso? Vamos dançar? Não precisa ser lento, nem junto, só dançar. E por que tem que ser igual ou normal? Vamos lá?"

Gray estava mesmo bem envergonhado, mas assentiu. Sem antes colocar o Cd escolhido para a música. Claro que aconteceu algo e os cds mudaram e ele acabou colocando um do White Stripes. Aquela musica : "I don't know what to do with myself."

Ele se desesperou. "Deus, por que eu não peguei o pendrive da bolsa? Esses cds são pra eu ouvir em casa! Eu não tenho uma performance pra eles. Eu nem sei dançar essa porra de música lenta. Eu só vi o clipe por causa da pole dance da Kate Moss! São Vito, fodeu tudo.

Ele ficou gago, travado, morrendo, já que não era essa a ideia e nem era esse o show que ele faria, mas ficou surpreso quando virou seus olhos para a moça de olhos e cabelos azuis e viu que ela dançava harmonizando com a melodia, sem falar que ficou encantado quando ela lhe estendeu a mão.

A mão foi aceita e eles procuraram se harmonizar, acostumando-se com a música, com o aroma e com o corpo de cada um.

Gray estava nas nuvens. Aquela mulher era maravilhosa, cheirava bem e nem pisava no pé dele. Aquilo era o mais próximo de um encontro que ele teve nos últimos 5 anos. Ele pedia em silêncio para o seu padroeiro que não acabasse agora.

Ela estava cantando com Jack White e não era desafinada, muito pelo contrário. Ela cantava direitinho e ele sentiu quando ela se recostou em seu pescoço, ficou muito nervoso, mas continuou a dançar.

Depois de um tempo, ele sentiu o corpo dela se afastar e se sobressaltou, sentindo logo em seguida as mãos dela em sua nuca. Encarou-a por longos segundos e ficou surpreso quando ela veio em sua direção. Foi um selinho casto, nenhum deles tinha fechado os olhos ainda, mas Gray queria mais. Uma faísca dentro dele fez com que ele aprofundasse o beijo e fechasse os olhos.

Ele estava nas nuvens, que beijo maravilhoso. Era como se ela fosse um oásis e ele estivesse morrendo de sede, a beijava como se o mundo fosse acabar e iria se ele não tivesse aquela mulher. Não pensou em mais nada a não ser naquele corpo, naquela pessoa que o estava vendo como pessoa, mesmo depois dele ser um idiota e lembrar o motivo de estar ali. E se ela achasse que é um prostituto? |Era só não cobrar. Lembrou-se do que Natsu disse e continuou com os carinhos. Foi em direção ao sofá e se deitou sobre ela. Não percebeu nenhum olhar de contrariamento e continuou.

Beijou aquele pescoço alvo e deixou algumas marcas, enquanto ela se ocupava de despir sua camiseta. Que ironia, o stripper sendo despido. Ela o arranhava, o exigia para si. Ele continuou com sua expedição pelo colo de Juvia e chegou àqueles seios maravilhosos. Não se conteve, lambeu aquela parte e sabia que estava indo pelo caminho certo quando ela gemeu o seu nome com aquele honorífico que ele nem sabia que merecia.

Aquela pele era doce demais pra ser ignorada, ele tinha que provar mais. E mais. Enquanto ela não o mandasse embora, ele não pararia. Só que a garota não era passiva assim, ela se sentou sobre ele e começou o mesmo tratamento. Beijou o pescoço dele e deixou uma marca, beijou seu mamilo esquerdo e depois o direito, arrancando gemidos dele. Há quanto tempo ele não gemia assim com uma mulher? Há quanto tempo ele se amava sozinho? Havia perdido as contas, mas não era o momento de pensar nisso, era o momento de aproveitar.


	13. Chapter 13

Tinha realmente acontecido! Gray não estava sonhando de modo algum. Aquilo era real, todas aquelas sensações, todo aquele êxtase, aquele tremor, tudo! Aquela mulher era maravilhosa e ela estava ressonando nos braços dele. Não era sonho, era mais do que real, era sublime.

Repentinamente, ele sente a garota se levantar e um frio esquisito em seu peito. Uma corrente de pensamentos o assolou. E agora? Será que ela tinha gostado? Será que não? Fazia tanto tempo que ele não se lembrava como fazer, ok, ele via pornô, mas não era a mesma coisa que estar com uma mulher. Será que tinha satisfeito os anseios dela? Ouviu o chuveiro ligando e decidiu que não. Ela estava tentando apagar os resquícios dele do corpo dela. Ficou decepcionado.

Levantou-se e vestiu um shorts, pôs-se a caminhar pela casa e viu que tinha muito amor ali, apesar da extrema desorganização. Bom, se elas podiam ser desorganizadas, significava que não tinham um sargento Dreyar morando com elas e isso era motivo de comemoração. Podiam viver em paz.

As paredes eram coloridas, alegres. As cores vibrantes, um pouco desconexo sim, mas tudo tinha seu lugar. Interessante, muito interessante. Ele passeou um pouco e se deparou com um porta-retrato. Lindo, a foto era maravilhosa. Ele não estava nem sonhando em cobrar, mas tinha que ficar com alguma lembrança daquela noite memorável. Mesmo que passasse por ladrão depois.

Não entendia o quanto aquela experiência tinha mexido com ele, na verdade Gray se via com uma representação, não como um ser humano propriamente dito. O que ele vivia era um personagem, aquela rebolação toda, aquele frio que passava, aquela necessidade de se despir. Aquilo não era ele. Fazia tempo que não sabia o que era ser ele, mas percebeu que foi ele mesmo nos braços daquela mulher

Foi pequeno, fraco, temeroso, sentiu, viveu, riu, chegou a derramar algumas lágrimas. Ele foi um homem, puramente um homem, sem máscaras ou falsetes, sem empostações, representações e sem abstração.

Ele precisava ser verdadeiro em um único momento e naquela hora, em que se unia àquela desconhecida, se percebeu real.

Então, ele precisava de uma prova que aquilo e consequentemente ele eram reais, foi somente por isso que ele pegou aquele retrato e colocou em sua bolsa.

Começou a pensar se valia a pena mesmo ser esse cara despreocupado com a moral e os bons costumes e que se finalmente tinha achado alguém pra dividir isso. Em praticamente todas as falas dela, o normal e tradicional, seja lá o que isso seja, era completamente rechaçado. Isso devia ser um bom sinal, não? Deveria realmente ser um bom sinal. Ao menos, uma amiga! Gajeel disse que era bom ter amigas mulheres, pra aprender a lidar com elas e também diversificar. Poxa, a vida dele era deveras monótona, mas isso era algo normal, as coisas costumam se estabilizar, as pessoas se encontram e vão vivendo com uma coisa corrosiva chamada rotina, mas a rotina não precisa ser exatamente ruim, não?

Ele percebeu que o chuveiro desligou e foi correndo para o sofá e se cobriu com um lençol que saiu, sabe-se lá de onde.

Ouviu os passos dela e notou que ela sentou no braço do sofá, mas não tentou uma aproximação. O cheiro dela inundava suas narinas, uma mistura de mar com algodão-doce. Estranho, mas confortabilíssimo e até mesmo sensual. Adormeceu com aquele cheiro. Não se sabe por quanto tempo ele dormiu, mas teve sonhos agradáveis. Acordou com olhos azuis penetrantes o encarando e sorrindo sinceramente. Era um bom sinal, não era? Aquilo era um bom sinal.

Há tanto tempo não sabia o que era um sorriso discreto e sincero. Sempre recebia sorrisos embebidos em luxúria ou escárnio. Sem falar naquela pena que sempre aparecia nos olhos dos amigos mesmo, quando ele ensaiava uma coreografia ou ainda contava sobre um dia de trabalho que acabou mal. Ela não tinha pena dele e sabia o que ele fazia. Tinha a porra do seu cartão, tinha contratado seus serviços e tinha se doado a ele, tinha feito com que ele se sentisse real e ainda estava tratando-o como um ser humano. O que mais ele podia querer? Ele tinha que agradecê-la! Mas como era de praxe, ela quebrou o silêncio.

"Ah, Gray. Eu já tinha te visto antes e me senti atraída logo de cara. Desculpe, caso você não tenha gostado ou ainda eu tenha parecido muito atirada, só que um homem como você, ou pelo menos como eu lhe vejo, não me daria uma segunda chance. Eu só quis saber como era."

O moreno ficou estático. Ruborizou violentamente e tentou dar uma resposta decente. Claro que o silêncio dele foi visto como um assentir de ideias e a moça já ia se levantando quando ele a segurou pelo pulso.

"Você foi a primeira mulher que disse que era atraída por mim. E que me tratou como um ser humano desde que eu estou nisso. Antes que pergunte, não. Não sou garoto de programa e eu nem penso em cobrar nada de você. Fizemos isso consensualmente e eu estou louco pra fazer outra vez."

Gray se surpreendeu com a própria ousadia. Não era só porque tirava a roupa, que ele era um homem ousado. Aquilo era diferente, ele queria aquela mulher e falou abertamente, mas não tinha forças para puxá-la. Ainda bem que ela era infinitamente melhor do que ele nisso. Ficou feliz quando ela o estendeu pela mão e foi levando ele para o quarto dela.

A porta era azul, interessante até. O quarto tinha paredes azuis e tinha umas estrelas do mar pregadas na parede e uns bonequinhos que pareciam do Mundo Fantástico de Jack, uma coisa realmente fofa.

"Bonito o seu quarto, eu gostei desses bonequinhos."

"Obrigada. Muito obrigada."

E o beijou.

O que se sucedeu desse beijo, as pessoas tem alguma ideia, não? Gray só se podia considerar o homem mais sortudo do planeta terra. Não tinha outra opção.

O amor deles estava tão intenso que ele chegou a ouvir brados do hino de Magnólia, gritos bradando sobre o amor e a igualdade. "Será que um orgasmo é assim?"

Olhou profundamente naqueles olhos azuis e se sentiu desvendado, descoberto e aparentemente, ela gostava assim. Dormiram o sono dos apaixonados.

Angel Aguria estava em polvorosa. Finalmente tinha concretizado o sonho do ativismo social e foi convidada para liderar esse evento. Claro, ela tinha se precavido de todas as formas. Primeiro, ninguém é exatamente convidado para fazer uma passeata de protesto ao governo, segundo, ali tinha coisa. Só que ela precisava voltar para Magnólia e tentar rever o namorado, ex-namorado, tudo bem, mas era o homem que ela amava e que a entendia nesses arroubos revolucionários.

O protesto em Magnólia estava marcado para depois que Mirajane Strauss fizesse seu desfile, mas Angel não podia deixar aquela informação passar. Não que tivesse nada contra a modelo, nada disso. Até achou interessante como ela reagiu ao estardalhaço, mas enquanto o conselho pagava o cachê astronômico de Mirajane, tinha gente que não tinha vaga na creche. Angel fez uns estudos. Pelo menos aumentar as instalações era possível com aquele dinheiro. E iriam pagar pra uma moça dar pelos menos uns 20 passos. Era um absurdo.

O ativismo dela começou quando a irmã dela foi tomada pelo conselho porque os pais delas não tinham como criar as crianças, de acordo com o conceito deles. Yukino era a luz da vida dos pais e da própria Angel, mas o conselho determinou que ela fosse tirada dos pais. Não tinham condições. Mas quem deveria providenciar essas determinadas condições eram eles mesmos. Não era culpa dos pais que desejavam que Angel tivesse uma boa educação e trabalhavam em 3 períodos para pagar a escola mais tradicional de Magnólia. O que era culpa dos pais foi a passividade em aceitar a retirada de Yukino.

O medo permeava a vida deles e Angel nunca perdoou. A mãe cometeu suicídio um ano depois e a partir daí, Angel jurou que não permitiria que mais nenhuma família que quisesse permanecer unida fosse separada.

Yukino eventualmente voltou pra casa, mas o estrago estava feito. A garota se culpava pelo suicídio da mãe e também entrava em uma depressão profunda. Aquelas coisas acendiam ainda mais o espírito da irmã mais velha e foi assim que Angel se enveredou pelo ativismo.

Midnight era uma das coisas boas que a vida vai colocando no caminho, mas que a obsessão pelo mundo completamente perfeito e igual jogou pra longe.

Claro que ela teve desilusões, quem não tem? Mas ela as recebeu com mais amargura, viu que a perfeição não existia, mas depois, reviu a causa pela qual quer lutar e retornou.

Magnólia era um primeiro passo, sem falar naquele gostinho de vingança que estava demorando pra sentir.

Organizou tudo com uma rapidez notável e estavam prontos para mudar a vida daquela população e sem querer, a vida de pelo menos uns 4 casais.

"Mas tio, como que a gente fica sabendo desse protesto assim? Eles avisam?" Natsu perguntou com aquela calma de sempre

"Sim Natsu. Precisa pelo menos avisar as autoridades, como a coisa é toda pacífica. Também é uma questão de prevenção, entende? Porque os manifestantes também precisam se sentir protegidos."

"Mas nas cidades maiores, a coisa explodiu, não foi? Eu não acredito que vim aqui pra isso."

"A coisa explodiu porque esse conselho abusa da vontade do povo, seu burro. Seu avô não te ensinou nada? E você trabalha pra quem? Eu não acho que a gente apague o fogo só da casa do povo do conselho ou ainda vamos pra Crocs só pra ajudá-los. Um representante veio falar comigo e eu assegurei que protegeríamos os manifestantes. Eles estão lutando por nós e caso não se lembre Natsu, são eles quem pagam o nosso salário com os impostos, ok? Você sabe quem é a manifestante organizadora, não? Te mostrei a foto dela, fica de olho."

"Eu entendi, tio. Eu entendi. Eu sou burro, mas eu entendo as coisas. Vamos garantir que não aconteça nada, ok?"

Depois dessa conversinha que estava mais pra sermão, Natsu e o tio subiram no caminhão dos bombeiros, o tio dirigindo e ele conferindo a área. Como era o mais jovem, essa parte ficou com ele, só que ele estava com uma sensação estranhíssima. Algo ia acontecer e não sabia se seria bom o suficiente ou se não seria ruim o suficiente. Aquela instabilidade o matava. Lutou e muito para não se deixar enveredar pelos pensamentos em Lisanna. Quanta coisa havia acontecido naqueles dias. Ele a viu, Lucy o largou, Gajeel a tinha visto, seu avô tinha morrido, Mirajane tinha ligado. Tantas coisas que ele mal conseguia assimilar. Ele não sabia o que faria caso a visse novamente com outra pessoa. Da primeira vez ele bateu no cara, mas ele era namorado de uma outra pessoa, mas e agora? O que faria? Ele tinha esse direito? De tirar as pessoas da vida dela? Claro que não, mas ela o aceitaria? Ele tinha que tentar. Havia e muito a possibilidade da derrota, apesar do sinal e da ligação de Mirajane, mas mesmo assim. Insegurança existe e nem mesmo ele estava imune a isso.

Estava naquele devaneio quando viu uma pedra voando e ouviu um som semelhante à uma explosão. "Droga, isso está saindo de controle." Viu a manifestante Angel ferida e olhou para onde ela estava indo, tinha um homem atrás dela, um muito suspeito. Não pensou duas vezes, ligou a mangueira! Jogou água naquele desqualificado e enquanto estava afogando o meliante, virou pra ver se ela estava bem. Não a viu, mas viu outra coisa

Lisanna, sim, sua ex conversando alegremente com um cara que parecia usar lápis de olho, maquiagem. Ele estava crente que era uma drag queen, mas o energúmeno pegou na mão dela e a levou aos lábios. Aquilo ele não ia aceitar, não antes de tê-la de volta, não tinha o que pensar. O único que beijaria os lábios dela seria ele e qualquer outra parte do corpo (POSSESSIVO O NOSSO NATSU, NÃO?)

E sim, ele pensou antes de fazer isso. Olhou o manifestante vândalo que padecia afogado ao chão com vários policiais em volta, deu um grito, falando que o companheiro dele tinha entrado no restaurante e que ele tinha que proteger os clientes.

Sim, mentiu descaradamente em nome do ciúme, mas tem alguém aqui que não faria isso?

Ligou a mangueira e mirou no casal. Nem reparou no outro que estava junto. Que se danasse! Aquela mulher era dele e pronto! Só que Natsu não sabia bem como funcionava aquela roupa em particular de Lisanna. A camisa era vermelha sim, e por sinal lindíssima, mas ela era transparente e ficou mais transparente ainda. Quando ele desligou, pôde ver os contornos dela, como ficava linda molhada e como aquele cara a estava desejando! Tanto quanto ele.

"Vou lá."

"Natsu, pra que você mirou a mangueira no restaurante, seu idiota?"

"Tem algo meu ali e eu quero de volta."

"O que?"

"Tio, o manifestante estava planejando machucar a Angel, só a protegi."

"Sei, pense antes de fazer as coisas."

Ele entrou e se deparou com a própria Angel olhando para o casal. Não se refreou em perguntar. Claro, ele já tinha inundado o restaurante mais luxuoso de Magnólia, o que era fazer mais uma perguntinha?

"Você conhece o esquisito?"

"Ele é o amor da minha vida. E você conhece a moça?"

"Ela é o amor da minha vida."

"Vai buscá-la?"

"Estou indo."

Natsu foi e se deparou com uma das imagens mais belas da sua vida. Sua ex, encharcada, com lábios vermelhos e com uma roupa fantástica. Seu coração se inundou de amor e de outras coisas, mas isso não é apropriado para o horário. Se ele soubesse o que Gray estava fazendo...

Tirou a camisa do uniforme e jogou sobre os ombros dela, a puxou dali e a foi levando para o caminhão de bombeiros. Ele não tinha dito nada ainda. Só queria pele dela encostada na sua pele. A levantou no colo, como uma noiva. Ela também não dizia nada. Parecia que estava alucinando. Ela o observava com um pouco de medo e desdém, sem falar que não acreditava que ele estava ali.

Ele a sentou no caminhão, olhou profundamente nos olhos dela e a beijou, como se não tivesse amanhã.

"Eu realmente estou com câncer no cérebro. Isso tudo é uma porra de uma ilusão." Lisanna disse, deixando Natsu admirado, com um sorriso no rosto.

"Então, se você está doente, por que não aproveitar? Lis-chan?"


	14. Chapter 14

Diante do olhar espantado de Lisanna, Natsu não se deteve. Estava sonhando com ela há tempos, a queria há tempos e nunca foi homem de perder as oportunidades. Jogou-se naqueles lábios como desejava e beijou-a como se aquilo fosse a última coisa que faria na vida.

Dragneel não era um homem de desperdiçar oportunidades. Claro, não parecia certo ele ficar se amassando com ela quando era óbvio que ela não acreditava na veracidade do fato, ela até tinha dito que estava com câncer no cérebro, provavelmente citando aquela personagem do Gray's Anatomy, ele tinha que parar, Deus, ele tinha que parar.

"Eu quero morrer disso" Ela murmurava. "Como eu senti falta! Pena que eu tive que ficar doente, mas quer saber, que se dane."

Pronto! Aquilo o deixou mais afoito ainda. Era como se ela tivesse concordando, não interessava muito que estivesse se achando doente ou coisa parecida, mas era uma permissão, não? Aquilo era um presente! Era uma reconciliação! Ele tinha que aproveitar o presente celestial. Não imaginava que jogar água em um restaurante finíssimo de Magnólia pudesse trazer tanta sorte. Ele não iria pensar nos prejuízos ou ainda em complicações. Só conseguia pensar no gosto doce que não mudou com o tempo, só ficou mais gostoso, naqueles lábios, naquela voz, naquela mulher.

O universo de Natsu se resumia à Lisanna Strauss. Ele podia morrer ali que tudo valeria a pena. Valeu a pena cada gesto, cada loucura, cada detalhe mal pensado. Ele estava beijando aquele pescoço tão saudoso, aquela mulher que era capaz de fazê-lo realmente ser um homem. Tudo se resumia a ela. Claro, seria bem melhor se ela estivesse ciente, não? Ele achava que ela estivesse ciente, mas estranhou a recepção deveras fácil dela. Lisanna não era assim, não era fácil tocá-la, se aproximar. Ainda mais ele que a tinha magoado tanto. Tudo bem que ela podia ainda gostar dele, mas ao menos uma bronca ele devia levar, não?

"Ah, eu devo ser muito sortudo mesmo."

Ele a deixou por alguns segundos e fechou a porta do caminhão, logo sentindo falta daquele contato tão desejado. Ele a beijava, sentia o corpo dela quente, mesmo depois de levar aquele banho. Natsu não conseguia se segurar mais.

Natsu realmente sabia que aquilo era errado. Ela estava alucinada, mas seus instintos, ou sua cara de pau, falaram mais alto e ela estava deliciosa demais pra parar. Ele não conseguia, simplesmente não conseguia. Começou a tremer de nervoso quando tirou o sutiã dela e ela tirou sua calça. Lisanna parecia sedenta, aquilo o surpreendeu. Os contatos, tudo era mais intenso, mais visceral. Como se fosse uma outra mulher, mais madura, decidida. Uma mulher melhor, pronta pra ele. Ok, muita presunção! E por que será a cabeça dele estava pensando tanto? Ele nunca foi de divagar nada, sempre foi instinto, puro instinto! E lá estava ele, pensando, pensando. E tinha um pensamentozinho que dizia que se ele esperasse mais, aquilo podia ser melhor, mais certo. Não era pra ser desse jeito, com ela iludida, com ela achando que está alucinada. Aquilo não era mesmo certo.

Só que Natsu não queria nem saber daquilo, ok, ele ainda conseguia ouvir o conflito de sua consciência, mas era uma oportunidade de ouro. Mas o carma existe e tudo o que vai volta, sem falar que Murphy, a lei, estava de plantão por aqueles dias. Alguém tinha que atrapalhar, não?

Natsu estava despindo sua amada, com uma selvageria nunca experimentada por ele e ela parecia muito receptiva, quando repentinamente, a porta do caminhão se abre.

Entra um senhor muito engraçado, parecendo um avôzinho e começa a gritar. " Natsu, o que diabos você está fazendo? O que você está fazendo com a moça?"

Naquele momento, Natsu percebe que nem a maior sorte é capaz de sobreviver aos desígnios da decência. E percebe que Lisanna 'acorda'.

A platinada percebe que aquilo tudo é real e em vez de ficar feliz, se sente violada. E não deixa barato.

"NATSU, O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? VOCÊ NEM SE DIGNOU A FALAR COMIGO, ME TIROU DO MEIO DO MEU ENCONTRO E IA TRANSAR COMIGO NO FUNDO DESSE CAMINHÃO HORROROSO?"

"Não fala mal do caminhão..." o tio falou

"CALA A BOCA QUE EU NÃO ESTOU FALANDO COM O SENHOR, ESTOU FALANDO COM ESSE CRETINO QUE ME LARGOU E AGORA ME VIU MOLHADA EM UM RESTAURANTE E SE ACHOU NO DIREITO DE ME PEGAR COMO SE EU FOSSE UM PEDAÇO DE CARNE E JOGAR NO FUNDO DESSE CAMINHÃO PRA DAR UMA RAPIDINHA! COMO SE EU FOSSE UMA QUALQUER." Lisanna esbraveja.

"Lisanna...não foi isso..eu..eu.." Natsu gagueja.

"EU TE AMAVA SEU DESGRAÇADO, OU TE AMO AINDA, SEI LÁ QUE INFERNO. MAS ISSO NÃO TE DÁ MOTIVO, NÃO TE DÁ O DIREITO DE ABUSAR DE MIM! VOCÊ ACHA QUE É O QUE? VOCÊ NÃO ME RESPEITA? SEU IDIOTA! COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER UMA COISA DESSAS, CRETINO.? Lisanna começa a chorar.

"Lis, não chora. Por favor. Não foi essa a minha intenção, não é isso, pelo amor de Deus, do Happy..."

"NÃO ENFIA O HAPPY NISSO, ENFIA ELE NO SEU **. SEU ABUSADOR, VIOLADOR! NATSU, VOCÊ IA MESMO SE APROVEITAR DE MIM? Será que eu me enganei tanto sobre você? Será que eu realmente amo o verdadeiro ou só um moleque que não aceita perder?"

"Lis, não é isso..[KICK]..AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Natsu grita e cai no chão.

Lisanna deu um tapa em seu rosto e acertou um chute certeiro em suas partes , pega sua roupa com dignidade e sai daquele caminhão. Ok, ela pega a camisa dele e sai com dignidade daquele caminhão e sai correndo daquele restaurante deixando um ruivo desconcertado e com as partes doendo.

Natsu não era tão ingênuo em achar que não arcaria com as consequências de seus atos, não. Apesar dele ter uma sorte notória, aliada à sua burrice, ele sabia que até mesmo a magia Dragneel não aguentaria tanta palhaçada. Ele não conseguia ouvir a bronca de seu colega de trabalho. Pegava pedaços diversos onde o tio o acusava de ser um tarado sem vergonha, machista, indecente e desrespeitador. A última fala foi a mais dolorida: "Eu achei que você amava essa mocinha do cabelo branco, nunca achei que faria isso com ela. Parece que eu me enganei."

Natsu se tocou que ele não havia agido como o homem que era em nenhum momento. Agiu como um animal guiado pelo instinto e pela sorte, sem deixar de citar a burrice lendária. Sim, ele amava aquela mulher, mas o que tinha feito com que ele a subjugasse daquela maneira? O que tinha provocado isso? Ele não era nenhum violentador! Ele era um homem que a respeitava. Foi quando ele se tocou.

Tinha admitido a derrota. Coisa que nunca tinha feito, admitiu que a perdera e aquilo foi uma tentativa desesperada de tentar de novo. Ele admitiu internamente que perdeu na guerra do amor e foi aí que ele percebeu que se tornou um homem. E foi na batalha mais importante da sua vida. Sentiu aquele gosto amargo no fundo da garganta. Então era assim que era ser derrotado? Então aquilo era vida real, nada de contos de fada? Aquilo era perder? Aquele gosto amargo e rançoso no fundo da garganta? Aquela dor de estômago misturada com náusea? Era isso mesmo? Subitamente compreendeu. Precisava passar por isso, ele não podia tentar de novo sem mudar internamente, ele tinha que se tornar um homem e essa bestialidade foi uma espécie de ritual. Agora ele era um homem, um homem capenga, mas um homem e ele iria atrás de seus objetivos. Se levantaria e lutaria enquanto tivesse forças. Começou a chorar.

A única coisa que o jovem Dragneel quer fazer é se enfiar debaixo de um caminhão em movimento. Ele a amava, como podia fazer isso com ela? Como pode se deixar levar pelos instintos e esquecer da pessoa? Ele a amava? Sim! Aquilo era mais do que certo. E ele era um idiota? Sim! E como era! Deus do céu, como era burro. Sem falar que estava com uma dor nas partes baixas. Onde que Lisanna tinha aprendido a chutar daquele jeito? Será que estava fazendo caratê? "_Nada de divagar, Natsu. Agora você tem que consertar mais essa merda que você fez! Só isso! Já não basta as coisas que você fez no passado, precisa mesmo ser esse idiota e fazer isso? Não tem salvação. Não tem! Vai dar merda."_

Começou a bater a cabeça incessantemente no caminhão, mais precisamente na lateral do mesmo. Começou a sangrar e aquela situação era ate irônica. Ele, o todo onipotente que nunca perdia, chorando e sangrando pela perda da mulher amada. Ser gente grande era realmente muito difícil. Só que algo dizia que as punições não tinham acabado.

Foi quando ele ouviu a voz daquela mesma moça do estacionamento do shopping, a mesma que gritou que ele tinha chance e do namorado dela, aquele idiota que tinha feito sua platinada corar. Mas será que era dele mesmo?

Ouviu o acompanhante da moça de cabelos violeta perguntando: "O que a sua burrice lendária fez dessa vez Dragneel?"

Antes que Natsu respondesse, o companheiro dele respondeu o que ele tinha feito, o que causou fúria em Kinana e Cobra e fez com que a violeta fosse em direção ao moço e desse um tapa furioso em seu rosto.

"Como você fez isso? Como você pode fazer isso? Você largou dela e em vez de se desculpar depois de fazer todas as merdas, você a agarra como se ela fosse uma cadela no cio? É isso mesmo?"

Natsu cansou de ouvir tanta coisa e começou a gritar. "NINGUÉM SABE PELO QUE EU ESTOU PASSANDO, NINGUEM SABE TUDO O QUE EU FIZ E EU FIQUEI DESESPERADO! EU NÃO SABIA O QUE FAZER ENTENDEU? ERAA OPORTUNIDADE E EU APROVEITEI! MAS DE UMA MANEIRA ERRADA! QUEM DE VOCÊS NUNCA ERROU NA VIDA? HEIN? TODO MUNDO FICA SÓ GRITANDO COMIGO MAS NINGUÉM VEIO ME PERGUNTAR NADA! EU NEM CONHEÇO VOCÊS, PORRA!" Natsu falou.

"Bom, você não nos conhece, só que nós sim! Eu pelo menos!" Kinana falou. "Quantas lágrimas da Lisanna eu sequei que eram causadas por você? Porque você a deixou pela Lucy? Você nem quis falar com ela depois! A gente sabe de toda a estória, só que a gente quer que ela seja feliz e aparentemente a felicidade dela está ao seu lado, só que você é tão denso, que não consegue assimilar e faz essas merdas. E o que vai fazer? Vai desistir?" Kinana falou.

Natsu sabia o quanto Lisanna tinha sofrido, mas não sabia que podia ter sido mais do que imaginava. Ele sabia o quanto ela o amava, mas o término deles foi confuso demais. Ela não chorou, ela simplesmente se resignou. Era aquilo que chamavam de abnegação. Começou a lembrar de um versinho que estava em uma coleirinha do Happy. [Não importa que você não esteja comigo, mas me importa se não está feliz.] Mais uma bola fora do Dragneel. Ela achava que não o fazia feliz. Gente, como ele podia ser tão idiota? Como ele podia deixar a mulher da vida dele pensar assim? Como ele podia ter feito uma coisa dessas? Bem que dizem que as pessoas crescem querendo ou não e agora, Natsu queria crescer. Mais do que isso: precisava. Então falou resoluto:

"Não posso desistir mais, vai ter que ser até o final. Vou tentar até o final."

"Acho que é mesmo a melhor coisa a se fazer, bombeiro." Disse Angel "Não se preocupe, vou ajudá-lo."

Aquilo deixou o ruivo muito surpreso, mas ele assentiu. "Por que você vai fazer isso?"

"Simples, você se desesperou, não é? Pensou que tinha perdido e tinha admitido a derrota. Eu já me senti assim. Me sinto assim, pra falar a verdade." Disse dirigindo o olhar para Midnight que ficou rubro.

"É, foi bem isso. Eu nunca me senti assim antes, me assustou."

Kinana e Cobra estavam totalmente embasbacados. Primeiro, que Angel não era lá de simpatizar com todo mundo e ela estava ajudando Natsu? E que estória é essa de assustar? Como que as pessoas assustam e vão abusando das pessoas? Ah, isso era totalmente inaceitável. Só que Cobra percebeu que se as coisas com Kinana estivessem assim, era bem capaz dele ter uma atitude semelhante, se ainda gostasse da garota.

"Gostasse da garota"...com esse pensamento, Cobra também ficou comovido com o garoto desmoronando à sua frente.

Midnight só deu um sorrisinho. Sabia que Angel era assim mesmo, depois de tudo o que ela falou pra ele, era desse jeito que devia ser. Provavelmente, eles seriam peça-chave nessa união, como deveria ser. Estava divagando quando ouviu Angel sugerir pra procurar na casa dela, o que foi veementemente rechaçado por Kinana que parecia estranhamente rubra quando questionada sobre isso.

Os 5 se juntaram e saíram em direção à multidão quando o tio que estava observando muito marotamente àquela confabulação lembrou-se de um detalhezinho:

"Natsu, não quero estragar o seu barato, mas você está em horário de trabalho, lembra? Você encharcou um restaurante, mas não qualquer um, mas somente o mais luxuoso de Magnólia, certo? E se aproveitou desse acidente, pra não falar outra coisa, pra levar uma moça que foi abatida para o fundo do caminhão pra você fornicar com ela. Isso é crime, meu rapaz."

"Tio, eu não ia fornicar com ela. Eu ia conversar e fazer amor, nada dessas coisas não."

Os quatro que acompanhavam a conversa só bateram a palma da mão na testa e saíram pra procurar Lisanna.

Natsu tinha ficado contrariado, claro, mas logo o tio o dispensou. Intencionalmente, porque se tivesse algo no meio do povo, Natsu seria mais útil no chão e também, ele não estava uniformizado mais, a platinada tinha levado sua camisa.

Se pôs a pensar onde Lisanna iria e já que a moça falou que ninguém estaria em casa, ele tinha uma ideia de onde começar a procurar. Se jogou no meio da multidão enlouquecida e ativista para tentar encontrar uma platinada linda com uma camiseta dos bombeiros e também para gritar por melhores salários e condições de trabalho.

Enquanto isso, Gajeel e Laxus estavam indo para o karaokê e era incrível como o loiro ainda se aguentava em pé, devido a tudo o que bebeu e a velocidade incrível com a qual consumiu todo o estoque da casa. Uma depressão pós-declaração de Cana Alberona se abateu sobre o gigante e ele tinha que matar aquilo, não diziam que beber era venenoso? Laxus levou essa frase a um outro nível e bebeu extremamente. Se fosse uma pessoa com um tamanho normal ou ainda uma estrutura levemente avantajada, teria entrado em coma com certeza, mas Dreyar era praticamente o Aquiles da bebedeira, mas tinha um bendito calcanhar. Licor de cereja. E ainda bem, não tinha mais licor de cereja na residência deles.

"Laxus, você tá bem?"

"Tô ótimo Gajeel, maravilhoso. Onde que é esse lugar?"

Gajeel alarmou-se. Nada de palavrões e ainda chamou ele pelo nome. "Vai dar merda."

"Onde que é Gajeel?" Laxus perguntou.

Gajeel começou a ponderar como foi que ele chegou nessa situação. Não era todo dia que você via um homem desabar, um homem como Laxus então, além de desabando, abraçando uns fones quebrados pelo idiota do Salamander e cantando "faz mais uma vez comigo" não era algo assim normal e despreocupado. Não era bom deixar um homem nessa situação em casa, então o moreno de cabelos longos achou por bem simplesmente levar o amigo junto. A situação que ele estava era desesperadora e por mais que Gajeel estivesse esperando ver a cronista e quem sabe conversar com ela, sabia que era "bros before hoes"

E o karaokê era um lugar de gente que precisava se divertir. Pensando nisso, levou-o ate sua tábua de salvação cantante e como chegaram em um horário razoável, tiveram que esperar mais pra começar a cantar. E outra coisa, Gajeel nunca achou que Laxus bêbado fosse tão falante, falando corretamente ainda, sem enrolar a língua. Mundo injusto.

"Gajeel, isso aqui tá parecendo uma boca de peixe. Como que a gente veio parar nessa boca de peixe? Você não acha que aquilo ali se parece com uma baleia? Sabe, a baleia do Jonas e a baleia? Da bíblia? Então, você já leu a bíblia? Eu já li a bíblia e tinha aquele Jonas que era comido pela baleia. Gajeel, você acha que eu me pareço com o Jonas? Da baleia? Você acha que eu engordei?"

O pobre homem não sabia mais o que fazer. Não podia usar a carta Alberona porque essa já tinha sido usada por Gray e o loiro estava em frangalhos, então, pensou em colocar Laxus pra cantar, daí ele ficaria tão puto, que o manteriam em uma sala fechada por causa de todo o estrago que ele ia fazer com seus acessos de fúria. Laxus mantido em segurança, Gajeel podia procurar Levy e quem sabe conversar mais com ela. Plano estruturado, ele sorriu levemente.

"Gajeel, do que você tá rindo? Me conta? Eu quero rir também."

"Ah, é que eu apostei com o Gray que se um dia você viesse aqui, não cantaria. E como eu estou precisando de dinheiro, preciso que você fique aqui bem quietinho enquanto eu vou ali cantar, ok?" Gajeel falou com todo o cinismo em seu ser.

"Como assim eu não cantaria?" Laxus respondeu com uma espécie de contrariamento em seu tom de voz

Se tinha alguma coisa que Laxus detestava era ser menosprezado, em qualquer aspecto, qualquer atividade, ridícula ou não. E cantar em um palco completamente bêbado se enquadrava bem nessa categoria.

"Você acha que eu estou com medo? Que eu não sei cantar ou ainda que não sou capaz de tal coisa? É isso que você acha?! Gajeel?"

Gajeel estava satisfeito. Tinha conseguido manipular Laxus, agora, era só colocar o cara no palco e esperar o bom senso da platéia aparecer e assim fazer com que seu amigo fosse posto em segurança. Eles até serviam um lanchinho para os tirados do palco e era muito bom. Gajeel comeu aquele lanche em quase todas as vezes que cantou.

"Você vem comigo?" Laxus perguntou.

"Como é?"

"Vem comigo? Eu preciso de um amigo nesses momentos." Laxus falou

Droga, Gajeel não contava com isso, com Laxus chamá-lo de amigo. Isso acontecia só quando o loiro estava afundado no desespero. Chamar alguém de amigo ou ainda admitir a necessidade de alguém, só quando estava no fundo do poço.

Laxus tinha feito isso duas vezes naquele dia. Disse que precisava de Cana e agora que precisava de Gajeel.

"Droga, vamos lá."

A música foi escolhida e não era nenhuma surpresa ao ver que era Led Zeppelin e tinha que ser "Babe I'm gonna leave you." Mas Gajeel duvidava das habilidades de Laxus, sem falar que nunca ouviu ele cantando e bêbado como estava, ia dar merda. Então, fez o que um bom amigo faria, pediu uma guitarra pro pessoal e foi acompanhar o amigo naquela romaria rumo à autodepreciação. Laxus se envergonharia, mas não iria sozinho. Gajeel estaria com ele.

Os dois subiram ao palco e Laxus foi tomado de um medo exacerbado. Sim, até mesmo aquele gigante temia, e quem diria que ele teria medo de palco? Só que ele não era homem de recuar e a tontura que estava sentindo não permitiria tal coisa. Olhou para o lado e viu que Gajeel estava ali, como um bom amigo que era e foi em direção ao microfone. Laxus sentia que Cana estaria ali naquela noite. Não importava como, mas ele sabia, sempre sentia quando ela ia aparecer e sempre estava funcionando, tudo bem que não pegaria bem quando ela o visse naquelas condições, mas ele iria dizer tudo o que estava doendo em seu peito.

Gajeel não viu aquela súbita mudança do ânimo de Laxus com bons olhos, aquilo com certeza iria dar confusão, mas ele afinou a guitarra e começou. Sim, ele tocava essa música em casa, era um clássico!

Enquanto Gajeel introduzia a melodia, Laxus agarrou o microfone e começou com uma declaração ébria.

"Não sei se todos vocês conhecem, mas vamos cantar Led Zeppelin, na verdade eu, Gajeel vai tocar guitarra. E essa música é a música da minha vida e da minha adorada que não está aqui comigo. Vou cantar porque cada vez que eu escuto essa música, é como se ela estivesse aqui ao meu lado e sempre estará por todo o sempre."

Aquilo não fazia sentido algum, era um monte de palavras juntadas em um emaranhado de emoções etílicas, mas arrancou umas lagriminhas da platéia. Laxus era um bastardo sortudo. E ele começou.

Gajeel estava surpreso! Como uma pessoa bêbada podia cantar tão bem assim? E mesmo com essa voz de taquara rouca que ele tinha, não é que tava dando certo? Sem falar que ele estava tocando muito bem hoje, mesmo sem ensaiar. Aquela música era mesmo mágica, tão mágica que Gajeel viu Levy entrando pela porta do karaokê com uma outra mulher mais alta e ele percebeu que era Cana Alberona! Os deuses estavam do lado deles hoje. Levy e Cana se conheciam! Laxus estava mandando ver nos vocais e era a vez dele se destacar! Levy estava olhando! E aquilo o deixou muito feliz.

O moreno mandou ver nas guitarras e aquela foi uma das melhores apresentações que ele já tinha feito. Tinha entendido todas as mudanças da guitarra e conseguia acompanhar Laxus com maestria, sem falar que o olhar embasbacado de Levy e o apaixonado de Cana o faziam continuar. Laxus não estava vendo, além de estar com o spot de luz no rosto, a bebedeira prejudicava e muito sua visão.

A música acabou e a plateia veio ao delírio. As mulheres gritavam e os homens também. Até o apresentador disse que como cantor Gajeel era um ótimo guitarrista e foi quando Laxus tomou o microfone da mão do pobre homem e começou com um discurso entrecortado:

"Muito obrigado a todos por terem nos ouvido e não terem jogado tomates na gente. É uma dificuldade lavar as roupas desse daqui quando ele volta pra casa. Ah, outra coisa. Essa música é em homenagem ao amor da minha vida..[Cana estava aos prantos, já que não achava que era ela..eita mulher complicada de acreditar.], ao meu infinito particular, à minha deusa da luxúria e a única mulher que pode amar um homem mesmo quando ele escuta Sidney Magal."

Gajeel reparou que Cana ficou em choque, mas feliz ao mesmo tempo, só que ficou intrigado quando viu que ela e Levy deixaram os lugares e foram rumo à entrada dos cantores. Será que elas iriam cantar também? Ele achava que não, mas pegou o amigo que não parava de mandar beijos para as neo-fãs e o arrastou de volta para onde estavam sentados. Ficou procurando Levy o tempo todo pra ver se a encontrava e nada. Onde será que ela tinha se metido? Não podia falar pra Laxus que tinha visto Cana ali, isso faria com que ele esse irrompesse em fúria para encontrá-la onde quer que ela estivesse. Estava divagando quando ouviu Laxus falando.

"Gajeel, a gente foi bem, né? Você acha que eu fiz você passar vergonha?"

"Não Laxus, fomos bem sim. Mas por que você tá perguntando isso?"

"Ah, eu queria que a Cana tivesse ouvido. Só isso. Eu quero resolver essa merda de uma vez, sabe? Eu tô cansado. Só isso."

Quando anunciaram os outros cantores, Gajeel sabia. Ele simplesmente sabia.

"Laxus, eu acho que você vai se resolver sim. Dá uma olhada só ali no palco."

E em todo o seu esplendor, em uma roupa que parecia de uma cigana moderna, com os cabelos soltos emoldurando seu rosto, Cana Alberona e Levy, que Laxus não conhecia. Ele iria lá, ele tinha que ir, mas Gajeel o segurou.

"Calma rapaz, ela vai dizer alguma coisa."

Laxus o olhou admirado, Gajeel estava certo. Cana começou a falar.

"Bom, eu e a minha amiga aqui vamos cantar àquele divo dos divos, Sidney Magal e bombadão, presta bem atenção nessa música, porque ela é toda pra você! Sempre foi e sempre será."

Ah, Gray e Juvia estavam exaustos depois de tanta atividade física, mas ainda estavam alarmados com os gritos perto da casa dela. Só que não ligaram muito, se abraçaram e foram dormir.


	15. Chapter 15

Bom, finalmente atualizei aqui no as minhas fics que estão em outros lugares. Porque por mais que não tenham mais comentários, eu sei que tem gente lendo e essas pessoas merecem a minha atenção. Elas estão adiantadas em outros lugares, mas tudo bem! Agradeço quem está lendo e sempre com aquela campanha contra o leitor fantasma, hein! Stay tuned.

* * *

Laxus estava chocado. Não! Estava impressionado, não, não era essa a palavra. Ele estava indefinido. Sim, era isso. Ele não sabia como estava se sentindo. Era um turbilhão de emoções. Ele mal conseguia ver que Gajeel estava mais do que empolgado com a apresentação. Gajeel estava falando um nome que ele não conseguia entender bem, ele não conseguia ver nada além de Cana em sua frente.

Aquele karaokê foi todo resumido a ela, aos seus olhos incrivelmente violetas, aos seus cabelos castanhos encaracolados, ao seu corpo, à sua voz que dominava o ambiente. Tudo se resumia àquela mensagem que ela passava. Ela disse que era pra ele, não tinha dúvida alguma, entretanto algo parecia faltar e faltava. Ele! Ele não estava ali. Ele estaria ali pra sempre. E se levantou.

Gajeel viu que o amigo estava indo em direção ao palco e tentou pará-lo, em uma tentativa inútil.

"Laxus, o que vai fazer? Você não pode ir lá e tirá-la do palco."

"Posso subir lá."

"E pra que você vai fazer isso?"

"Porque eu não posso e nem quero ficar mais longe dela. Ela está se declarando Gajeel. Ela nunca fez isso! Não vou perder a oportunidade de ficar com a mulher da minha vida."

"Vou com você."

O loiro apenas sorriu e agradeceu. Quando foi ultrapassando a multidão e se aproximando da amada, ele percebeu que ela não tinha percebido que ele mudou de lugar, ela estava com os olhos cerrados, como se tivesse vergonha do que estivesse fazendo.

Laxus podia vê-la completamente despida de qualquer defesa, ele sabia que aquele momento era decisivo. Pra qualquer um podia ser apenas uma ousadia a mais, porém, para Cana, aquilo era a superação de todos os medos, ou pelo menos um propósito firme de superar. De desistir de qualquer embuste para mantê-lo naquela caçada eterna. Era um sinal que a perseguição chegara ao fim e ambos saíram perdendo. Ele cantou antes e ela cantou agora, estava recebendo aquele amor que ele ofereceu, estava aceitando e assentindo, sem falar que ele via que ela estava tremendo, ele sabia! Podia ler Cana como a palma de sua mão. Podia ver o medo em suas palavras, mas também a resolução. Ela realmente queria dizer aquilo. Ela realmente o amava, bom, como ele conhecia a música mais do que bem, era o momento de fazer com que ela finalmente se sentisse segura com ele. Chegou ao palco e o segurança pensou em impedi-lo, mas pensou melhor e até ajudou os dois a subirem.

O loiro percebeu a concentração da morena e nem pensou em interrompê-la, mas auxiliá-la de uma forma que ela compreendesse totalmente que era correspondida por ele. Depois do refrão, ele notou uma pausa onde ele via que a morena o procurava discretamente. Percebeu por causa do balanço do cabelo dela que estava ritmado como um pêndulo, regrado, como se fosse um relógio, o que queria dizer que estava tensa e ele sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Pigarreou e começou a cantar aquilo que ele sempre quis dizer pra ela: **Minha, toda minha...teu...todo teu...juntos, nesta noite. Quero te dar todo o meu amor.**

Percebeu com satisfação o quão surpresa e feliz ela parecia. Ela estava tremendo? Aquilo não abalou os esforços do loiro em finalmente enfiar na cabeça e no coração dela tudo aquilo que estava gravado em seu coração. **Toda minha vida, eu te procurei. Hoje sou feliz, pois você é tudo o que eu sonhei.**

Hora decisiva. Ele ia chegar perto dela e ver qual seria a resposta. Chegou perto dela e disse baixinho: "Cante comigo Cana." E não pode deixar de se alegrar quando viu que ela assentiu feliz.

"_**Ah, eu te amo. Ah...eu te amo meu amor. Ah, eu te amo...o meu sangue ferve por você."**_

E a música acabou. Por infinitos 3 segundos eles ficaram apenas se encarando e Laxus ficou emocionado quando viu que ela deu o primeiro passo e colocou os lábios nos dele, atordoando-o antes que pudesse pensar melhor no que fazer. Ele queria falar tudo, mas aqueles lábios suaves, aquele cheiro de canela que parecia ser tão natural, aqueles cabelos de seda encaracolados...as palavras podiam ficar pra depois. Tudo o que ele queria era tocá-la.

Aprofundou o beijo e comemorou internamente pela sensação ser exatamente a mesma do primeiro beijo deles, toda aquela corrente elétrica, todo aquele sentimento, aquela tempestade, aquele vendaval, isso era amor e ele mostraria que a amava.

Parecia que a estava tocando pela primeira vez, como se ela fosse uma ilha inexplorada e colocou suas mãos grandes e calejadas naquela cintura fina e percebeu um gemido tímido entre os lábios dela. Continuou subindo e chegou aos ombros da morena, tremendo como nunca. Ele estava nervoso, muito nervoso. Parecia que ela era uma outra mulher, ele a conhecia, mas não conhecia mais. Não sabia como tocá-la. A exploração continuou com os lábios até ele chegar ao pescoço, repentinamente se lembrou de um ponto em especial que a deixava louca e chegou com cautela na base do pescoço da morena, sentindo um tremor dela que ele tomou como aprovação.

Sentia aquela mulher com os lábios e precisava sentir mais, aquilo não parecia real. Porque aquilo era bom demais pra ser verdade. Aumentou a sucção no pescoço e os tremores aumentavam com os gemidos. Ele ainda sabia como fazê-la derreter. Ela derretia em seus lábios e estava cada vez mais quente, sem falar que as roupas pareciam ocupar um espaço desnecessário. Cana não falava com palavras, mas a ponta dos dedos dela percorrendo os braços hipertrofiados dele, os gemidos, a respiração entrecortada e depois o aperto em suas costas, como se ela quisesse se colar nele.

Ouviu-se um rasgo e um grito de um outro local, bem distante: "Tira tudo"...Laxus parou e só voltou para olhar pra mulher em sua frente que dizia para eles saírem dali e segurou em seu pulso com firmeza. " Me desculpe Cana". A morena sorriu e eles saíram.

Deram três passos e Laxus a jogou contra a parede e continuou com a sua exploração. Aquilo não era o suficiente, precisava sentir mais, saborear mais, pro resto da vida.

Ele sentia que Cana estava a ponto de explodir, que ela iria ser dele naquele momento e sem dúvida alguma a tomaria. Não tinha como ele se segurar agora, não quando ela estava somente com um top azul e ele estava para desamarrar, quando ela o parou. Aquilo foi um tapa na cara do loiro, ele nunca se sentiu tão frustrado em toda a sua vida.

Cana, que estava ofegante, tentando recuperar o ar começou a falar: "Laxus, eu...eu preciso dizer uma coisa...antes da gente fazer isso."

OK, aquilo o deixou mais tranquilo, ela o deixaria possuí-la, isso já era lucro, mas o que será que seria? Laxus estava tão concentrado em seus próprios pensamentos que Cana teve que chamá-lo mais de uma vez. "Eu estou entediando você Laxus? Eu posso ir embora se quiser."

"Não Cana, me desculpe. Fale por favor."

"Eu amo você. Pura e simplesmente. Não vai ser a mesma coisa, entende? Não vai ser desprendido como sempre foi, então, eu preciso deixar isso bem claro. Isso é novo e eu estou apavorada, mas não quero te forçar a nada, nem pressioná-lo. Droga, não era isso que eu ia dizer! Merda, me desculpe." E começou a chorar.

Pronto, Laxus estava felicíssimo, mas ela chorando não combinava com a ocasião e ele odiava ver mulheres chorando, não sabia lidar, não sabia falar nada, nenhuma reação. Ficou observando como as lágrimas caíam daquele rosto e simplesmente foi enxugá-las.

Então o amor era isso? Você superar algo em nome da outra pessoa? Laxus nunca conseguiu consolar nenhuma mulher, não conseguia consolar a mãe, ele não abraçava ninguém e finalmente a abraçou, tentando acalmá-la e como não era lá a melhor pessoa pra isso, disse o que estava em seu coração: " Eu te amo tanto que eu não consigo mais me reconhecer, Cana. Eu me perdi nesse nosso jogo, eu não sei mais quem eu sou quando eu não penso em você. As minhas referências mudaram. Eu faço alguns papéis. Eu sou o com múltiplos empregos, sou o furioso e o chefe da minha casa, sou o cara que mais malha, mas isso não diz o que eu sou, entende? Eu só sei disso quando estou com você e eu estou cansado, cansado de fingir que eu não me importo quando você vai embora sem se despedir. Quando você não me diz onde mora e eu não a pressiono, quando eu não demonstro nenhum interesse pelo que você faz, mesmo quando tudo o que eu quero saber é a sua cor predileta. Eu desisto de jogar Cana! Você ganhou, agora tem como você ficar comigo? E me conhecer?"

A morena só o beijou profundamente. " É tudo o que eu mais quero, desde quando você conseguiu consertar a minha coluna naquele aparelho demoníaco do agachamento."E deu um riso curto. "Onde paramos?"

"Ah, paramos naquele momento onde finalmente seremos um do outro." E a olhou com os olhos turvos.

Eles continuaram a se beijar como se o mundo fosse acabar a qualquer momento e quando Cana foi em direção ao botão da calça de Laxus, ele percebeu que aquilo realmente não deveria ser ali.

"Espera Cana, eu..eu..a quero mais do que tudo no mundo, mas na minha casa, na minha cama, no meu lar, não em uma coxia qualquer. Como você mesma disse, não é diferente? Então isso vai ter que ser diferente também." Falou ofegante.

A morena ficou surpresa, pra dizer o mínimo, afastou-se pra tomar fôlego, sorriu, ajeitou as roupas e começou a contar pra ele sobre o que fazia. "Isso é uma das coisas que nunca fizemos. Vamos conversar." Ela diz bem alegremente.

Laxus sorri e parece que a cada palavra daquela mulher, ele vai se apaixonando mais, um dos medos era esse. Deles não se sentirem à vontade um com o outro, mas por enquanto, as coisas estão indo bem.

Enquanto isso no palco, Gajeel e Levy estão estáticos, olhando para a plateia. Sentem-se como se fossem levar uma chuva de tomates. Droga! Aquilo não devia ser assim.

Gajeel começa a pensar em uma solução, já que ele pode ficar despreocupado com Laxus que parece muito bem, obrigado. Entretanto, cá está ele com Levy. Ela é realmente uma garotinha linda, ele não consegue deixar de pensar nisso, uma garotinha linda que gosta da música dele e que vai parar de gostar quando for completamente soterrada de tomates somente por estar com ele. "Isso tá tudo errado."

O moreno começou a se lembrar das compras de roupas íntimas. Por tudo que era sagrado, ele nem tinha saído com a menina e ela já tinha visto até suas cuecas e consequentemente sua inaptidão para compras de roupas. Mas a coisa era recíproca, ele também tinha visto as calcinhas dela. Em um devaneio curto, começou a imaginar como seriam as calcinhas molhadas e se deu um tapa mental violento. Aquilo devia ser a influência da apresentação dos dois. Meu Deus! Aquilo deu até um calor. Ele começou a pensar que ele podia fazer uma apresentação assim com a garotinha, não?

Estava imaginando como poderia abordá-la, quando a ouviu dizer: "Gajeel, temos que fazer alguma coisa. As pessoas estão olhando e eu não acho que podemos sair pela direita e não tem como sair pela esquerda. A frente também está bloqueada. O que faremos?"

"Quer cantar?" ele perguntou esperançoso.

"Quero. Você conhece alguma do Queens of the Stone Age? É que eu ensaiei algumas músicas dessa banda." Levy disse tímida.

"Você também ensaia? Nossa! Que legal."

Levy assentiu e estava receosa. A barraquinha de tomates estava lotada, isso significava que eles seriam arremessados neles! Não tinha outra solução. Eles tinham que começar a cantar agora.

"Levy, qual música? Tem uma que eu gosto bastante que se chama 'No one knows.' Conhece?"

"É essa mesma que vamos cantar. Começa."

Gajeel se apresentou como sempre faz e apresentou Levy como sua dupla. Disse que não cantaria Shoob Doo Bop e aquilo arrancou louvores da plateia. Teve a impressão que alguém disse: "É pra glorificar em pé Magnólia."

Claro que aquilo não passou despercebido, teria volta, só que agora eles iriam cantar "No one knows", a música que ele ensaiou especialmente para este momento.

Levy sorriu e disse que eles cantariam em inglês e que essa música era uma homenagem dela para o homem que estava ao seu lado, arrancando uma careta de indagação de Gajeel. A jovem só respondeu com uma piscadela do olho esquerdo.

"Ela piscou pra mim? Sério? Ela piscou pra mim? E que história é essa de homenagem pra mim? Eu mal a conheço! Ela mal me conhece..." Gajeel se deu conta que Levy sempre o observava. Nunca jogou tomates nele e até percebia que ela cantava, e como não lembrar que a amiga dela sabia da música. Aquela garota estava interessada nele. Não era possível. Só que ele não a conhecia...como não a conhecia? Claro que a conhecia! Sabia de tudo o que ela escrevia! Ele sabia quem ela era, sempre teve um interesse além do saudável pela cronista e também não negava que achava essa pequena muito da atraente. Ele gostava de mulheres assim pequenas.

"Ela vai saber que é correspondida e vai ser hoje mesmo." O moreno sorriu.

Ele começou a introdução da música e até o tempo exato, concentrou-se na guitarra. Ouviu a voz suave e baixa de Levy entrando em seus ouvidos e levantou a cabeça para reparar que ela estava com os dedos bem próximos do seu queixo. Para ajudá-la e também se ajudar, ele abaixa mais o cenho e tenta sentir com cuidado os toques da garota.

Ela parece receosa mas decidida e olha bem no fundo dos olhos dele e continua. _"We get some rules to follow..." _Ela respira fundo e Gajeel se arrepia. " _That and this, these and those...no one knows." _Ela o conquistou. Está feito! Gajeel está preso a essa mulher com tudo o que pode. Não sabe como, não sabe se são esses olhos, essa boca, essa compleição, as palavras que ela escreve, não sabe. Só sabe que se sente completamente à deriva e ele percebe uma coisa que a música sabe exatamente como expressar.

O homem está ansioso com as palavras que dançam nos lábios da pequena, quer que chegue logo esse refrão, quer dizer pra ela o que ele percebeu ou o que ele vai fazer!

Quando chega o refrão, ela dá uma pausa, como se estivesse prevendo o que ele quer falar, o que ele quer fazer. Ela respira fundo, em uma espécie de sinal e Gajeel entende.

"_**I realize you're mine, indeed a fool am I. I realize you're mine, indeed a fool am I."**_

Gajeel canta, canta com verdade! Com convicção! Ele percebeu mesmo! Percebeu que ela é dele, ou que ele é dela. Não importa como, mas eles se pertencem. É tanta intensidade que deixa o homem meio tonto, ele cambaleia, percebendo que tem mais a dizer a ela. Sinaliza-lhe que precisa de cantar sozinho, e ela incrivelmente entende.

"**I journey through the desert Of the mind with no hope,I follow ,I drift along the ocean, Dead lifeboat in the sun. And come undone. Pleasantly caving in. I come undone.**

Depois desse desabafo, aproxima-se da garota e ajoelha aos seus pés declarando seu pertencer a ela. E Levy, que não é boba nem nada, vai responder à altura. Então, cantam juntos o refrão.

"**_I realize you're mine, indeed a fool am I. I realize you're mine, indeed a fool am I."_**

E na parte final, depois da cantoria, somente a guitarra de Gajeel pode ser ouvida ele, como se estivesse guardando aquele momento, fecha os olhos com firmeza, como se quisesse gravar em sua pele tudo o que está acontecendo. Muito surpreso, sente um toque aveludado contra seus lábios, um toque quase etéreo, oneiroso até. Irreal. Abre os olhos subitamente para averiguar se não está na república acordando de mais uma briga com seus colegas.

Mas não é um sonho! A mulher está ali, o encarando e sorrindo. Ele escuta os aplausos, os gritos e aparentemente uns dois muxoxos resignados. Levanta-se e encara a plateia. Agradece, olha pra Levy que está com a mão estendida em sua direção, agarra como se fosse sua corda de salvação e vai com ela para atrás do palco.

O homem percebe que ela ficou um pouco desconfortável, como se estivesse incomodada com alguma coisa, melhor dizendo, arrependida de tê-lo beijado. Todavia, Gajeel não permitiria que ela se arrependesse. Com um movimento brusco, a levanta e a pressiona contra a parede. Faz com que as pernas dela entrelacem a sua cintura e coloca o braço esquerdo sob suas coxas, de forma que ela está bem perto dele.

A respiração da garota é ofegante, não parece cansada, mas sim impressionada. Os olhos de Gajeel não conseguem se desviar e ele ainda consegue ouvir Laxus dizendo que ama tanto Cana que não consegue mais se reconhecer. Apocalipse chegando, Gajeel precisa beijar essa garota em seus braços agora. Sem planejamento, sem pessimismo. É agora.

Quando Levy respira mais profundamente, entreabre os lábios, o que é interpretado como um convite muito bem aceito pelo moreno que a está segurando. Ele crava os lábios nela que solta um gritinho de surpresa, mas logo começa a corresponder.

A boca dela tem gosto de morangos silvestres, junto com o cheiro adocicado de sua pele, forma a fragrância perfeita. O cheiro dela o está deixando louco. Ele a beija mais profundamente ainda, soltando um gemido contido.

Pela reação da mulher, ele ainda beija bem. Ela parece estar se divertindo, os toques dela são proporcionais ao tanto que ele a beija. Se ele acelera, ela o aperta mais. Seus dedos receosos estão explorando cada pedaço do corpo dele, os braços estão bem acalentados, carinhos, arranhões, até mesmo carícias e ela encontra um ponto no pescoço onde ele geme prazerosamente. Bem na base do pescoço.

Levy se desvencilha do beijo, deixando Gajeel desesperado e ofegante. O homem não sabe o motivo pelo qual ela se afasta, mas os olhos dela, brincalhões e lascivos dizem que ela ainda quer brincar. E ele não é homem de deixar uma mulher na vontade.

Entretanto, é Levy que toma a atitude de tocar o pescoço dele com os lábios, como se estivesse sorvendo-se do melhor manjar. A garota lambe, morde e sente os tremores que se espalham pelo corpo de Gajeel. O homem geme baixo, ofegante e começa a apertar cada vez mais a garota. Lembra que as pernas dela estão praticamente de fora e começa a acariciá-las e a cada carícia em suas pernas, os lábios de Levy deixam uma marca no pescoço dele.

Gajeel acha que não precisa de mais nada pra ser feliz, até que se sente puxado pra trás e acaba derrubando a garota. Antes que grite com Laxus, porque ele tem certeza que é ele quem faz isso, ele vira e repara em uma bem descabelada Cana Alberona que sorri pra ele e direcionou seu olhar para a amiga que estava sentada e tão descabelada quanto ela.

"Mas o que aconteceu?" Levy perguntou.

"Levy, vamos, antes que sejamos todos presos por atentado ao pudor." Cana falou divertida.

"Mas pra onde vamos?" a garota perguntou.

"Ah, pra Dragon Freezing Slayer Force." Laxus respondeu com suavidade.

"E o que é isso?" Levy perguntou novamente.

"É a nossa casa". Gajeel respondeu rouco. " Vamos?" pediu necessitado.

E Levy não tinha outra resposta para aquela pergunta. "Mas é claro."

Os dois casais foram correndo ao caixa para acertarem as contas que se resumiram em bebidas e tomates podres e foram correndo pra fora. "Quem comprou tomates?" Gajeel perguntou.

"Fui eu." respondeu Cana. "Eu ia jogar em qualquer um que vaiasse vocês."

Laxus explodiu de dar risadas e depois foram correndo para fora. Só que ao chegar lá, não viu o carro.

"Gajeel, cadê o carro?" Laxus perguntou.

"Eu não sei. Você quem estacionou." Gajeel respondeu e aproveitou para colocar Levy nos ombros.

"Eu cheguei bêbado nessa joça, como eu vou me lembrar de onde eu coloquei a porra do carro? Gajeel? " Laxus se desesperava

"Eu não tenho culpa se você acha que é só Deus que mata e bebe até não querer mais e até esquecer seu próprio nome. Cadê a chave? Gajeel pergunta.

"Você acha que se eu tivesse a chave eu já não tinha apertado a porra do alarme pra saber onde essa merda está?" Laxus respondeu.

Cana, intervendo, apalpa o loiro e estende um molho de chaves pra ele. "Está aqui?"

Ele bufa e sai correndo! Laxus estava procurando o carro dele feito um louco, sem soltar a mão de Cana que não parava de rir.

"Cadê esse carro? Meu Deus, cadê?" Laxus procurava.

"Laxus, calma, eu não vou em lugar nenhum. Pode procurar direito e pode me soltar também."

"Fica ciente de uma coisa Alberona, eu não te solto nunca mais na minha vida, você entendeu?"

A morena só assentiu com um sorriso, enquanto procurava Levy que estava sendo literalmente carregada por Gajeel. Cana não pode deixar de ficar feliz pela amiga. Só esperava que ela não se apegasse demais...opa...só esperava que Levy ficasse feliz.

"Gajeel, pode me soltar. Eu posso andar sozinha." Levy disse rindo.

"Não quero soltar, você é leve demais pra correr sozinha por aí e o idiota do Laxus perdeu o carro, não te solto e você vai no meu colo nem que seja a pé." Gajeel disse ríspido.

"Eu não quero realmente sair daqui. Mas eu já tenho esse tamanho, as pessoas vão achar que você está me sequestrando." Levy continuou provocando.

Gajeel ia responder quando ouviu o urro de Laxus falando que encontrou o carro. Ele foi correndo em direção ao mesmo e quando viu a situação em que o carro se encontrava, pediu pra morrer.

O pobre veículo estava pichado de todas as formas, exceto os vidros. A manifestação tinha deixado sua marca no carro de Laxus, que não estava nem um pouco feliz com aquilo. Mas pensando em mais oportunidades em ficar com sua musa, ele joga as chaves pra Gajeel. "Vai na frente."

"Mas de jeito nenhum! Você diz que mata qualquer um que tocar no volante desse carro. Eu não quero morrer, não agora!" Aproveita e aperta Levy mais um pouco.

"Você vai morrer sim, caso não entre nessa porra desse carro e comece a dirigir! "

"Não vou! Vou apelar pra carta master Laxus! Eu não vou dirigir! E eu vou apelar!"

"Gajeel, não faça isso! Lembre-se que você mora comigo."

Como ele estava se sentindo sortudo, Gajeel olha pra Cana e diz: "Senhorita Alberona, por um acaso, você pode pedir para o Laxus dirigir?"

Cana olha pra ele em choque e começa a rir. " Laxus, você por favor, pode nos levar pra sua casa?"

Laxus só bufa, pega as chaves, abre as portas e começa a dirigir feito piloto de Fórmula 1.

"Laxus, calma. Por favor. Não precisa ir tão rápido assim."

"Ele não devia ter feito isso, eu queria estar no banco de trás com você, me preparando e agora eu não estou. Eu estou dirigindo. Eu deveria estar dirigindo você para um paraíso de prazer e não dirigindo a porra do carro."

"Você falou que era pra ser diferente, pra ser na sua cama, que por sinal eu não conheço. Garotão! Eu não vou pra lugar algum e olha, a minha amiga parece muito satisfeita ali atrás. Você não vai se arrepender de ter feito isso. Eu posso lhe garantir." Cana falou sedutora.

Laxus só engoliu em seco e continuou a corrida.

E no referido banco, Gajeel beijava Levy como se ela fosse a última mulher do mundo, aproveitava aqueles lábios pequenos e estava quase chegando no pescoço dela quando o carro brecou e ele bateu com tudo na frente.

"Chegamos." Laxus falou.

Os dois casais chegaram ao prédio e subiram as escadas correndo. Entraram na república que estava silenciosa, nem Gray e nem Natsu pareciam estar em casa. Simplesmente perfeito.

Gajeel e Levy foram tímidos para o quarto dele e Laxus pegou Cana nos braços e foi ao seu quarto.

"Agora você é minha."


End file.
